Ritual Arc
by Locondra Timbernova
Summary: Sequel to Yugi Tachi. New twists and turns as Yugi and Yami discover more about the puzzle and how to live together...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Ritual Arc

Chapter 1

To think, it all started with an accident. Well, perhaps the accident wasn't the real start, but it marked a turning point in Yugi's life, when he was forced to face up to the reality of his relationship and decide whether it was worth nearly losing everything in order to maintain his closeness to Yami. It was spring, high school would be over soon, and he and Yami had been involved in an internal relationship for quite some time now. It was bizarre, he never lied to himself about that. He knew it wasn't normal for anyone to consider themselves in love with a disembodied spirit whose only existence lay in the mystical realm contained inside the Millennium Puzzle. The point was, he didn't care. Yugi loved Yami with all his heart, and was willing to accept that the only way for them to be together was for him to let his mind go inside the Puzzle. There, the intangible became real, and their spirits could assume form, to touch, to hold, to kiss. It was difficult at first, learning the mental concentration to allow himself to become just entranced enough without falling asleep, but Yugi managed it, and in time it became second nature to slip away and be with Yami in this special way. They were with each other constantly anyway, the pharaoh's spirit always looking over his shoulder, seeing through his eyes, reading his mind before he could even speak aloud his thoughts. It had always been like that, only the bond had now grown stronger with love.

They had known their relationship had grown beyond mere guardianship and spiritual friendship in the late stages of the Battle City tournament, though there was never a marked event that pointed to the turning of the tide. By the time they were forced to face Dartz and save the world, they knew, and had confessed to each other, but even then the connection was only spirit, mind, and heart, all romance and feelings. Losing Yugi for that short space of time nearly destroyed Yami, but they came through the fire tested, stronger for it, more in tune with each other and willing to do anything to protect each other. Discovering that their spirits had a tactile response inside the Puzzle took the blossoming romance to the next level, though it felt a little silly to Yugi at first that his only physical encounter was not physical at all. Still, he much preferred being with Yami in whatever way was possible to real-life dating and people, because he knew Yami loved him. He didn't have to pretend, or try so hard to win his heart, or put up with shattered expectations and pointless fumbling with people who could be dishonest, unpleasant, difficult, uncommunicative, or just plain uninterested in a short, wild-haired gamer geek. Yami could hide nothing from him, and wouldn't, he had no reason to play head games and nothing to gain from manipulating Yugi. He only loved him, deeper than most because of who he was, and counted every day a blessing to be allowed the closeness and commitment he thought he had lost when he lost his body and memory. In time, Yugi even stopped caring what other people at school thought of him, when they noticed that he never dated anybody and never talked about anybody, and yet seemed to be so happy. He kept it from his friends, not knowing how they would react, but as time went on, he found himself longing to share the truth with someone he could trust. It was something he couldn't keep to himself any longer, or else he would burst from his secret joy.

Sakura petals drifted like pink snow in the breeze as Yugi and Joey walked home from school one afternoon, breathing deep of the fresh air and grateful for the warmth that allowed them to have their jackets open again after a long winter. Yugi tilted his youthful face upward toward the sun with a happy sigh. "This is so awesome," he gushed. "It's perfect! We're lucky to get out so early on a day like today."

"Yeah, for once I'm not being kept after for some dumb reason or another," Joey agreed. "At least, they haven't caught me for one yet."

"Well, if you stopped doing stuff that the teachers keep you after for, maybe they wouldn't have to catch you," Yugi laughed. "It'll be a miracle if you even graduate."

"Hey, I've been doing better," Joey pouted. "At least I'm not last in the class on test scores anymore."

"No, that's very true." Yugi smiled up at his best friend. "Just what _are_ you going to do with the rest of your life? We have to pass with better scores if we want to get into university."

"Why do you think I've been pushing myself so hard?" Joey kicked idly at an imaginary stone in their path as they walked. "Maybe it's too late to turn things around, I don't know, but I'm sure gonna try."

"You…want to go to university?" Yugi blinked at him in surprise. "What for?"

Joey looked ahead of them, down the sidewalk, as though looking into his future. "If I tell you, promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course I won't laugh. What is it, Joey?"

The blond boy's voice quieted seriously. "I think I want to be a teacher."

He steeled himself for giggles, but none came. He glanced down to see Yugi looking eagerly at him with wide eyes. "Really?" he said with his usual enthusiasm. "Joey, that's really great. What made you decide that?"

"Dunno," Joey shrugged. "I guess I just didn't want to be seen as the dumb guy, the one who goes to the trouble of getting into high school and then punks out and gets some boring job that lets me put my brain on hold for the rest of my life. Not that that's what I'd think of you if you decided not to go to university," he quickly added. "I know Tristan isn't going to."

"No," Yugi agreed, "but I can't really see Tristan in university anyway. I'm going to go…I think. If I can get in," he said with a sheepish grin. "I don't know what I want to do, my life isn't like other people's. I don't know anything right now."

"Things are kind of different with a five thousand year old pharaoh hangin' out with you," Joey said understandingly.

Yugi nodded, growing more serious. "It's my destiny, to be Yami's vessel. I can't really plan out a lot of things like everyone else, because there's no telling when some evil presence will pop up again, and try to destroy him or take the Puzzle or anything. Not that I mind…" An impish smile grew on his lips, one he couldn't quite suppress. "I definitely don't mind. It just means I can't really think in the same terms as every other normal kid in school."

"I'm sure you'll think of something when the time is right," Joey assured him with a slap on the shoulder. "Meanwhile, you and I can both go to university, so we'll still be together. Right?"

"Right!" Yugi beamed. "Best friends till the end. Even if everyone else goes their separate ways."

Joey shrugged again. "Eh, that's life. I mean, everybody's got to follow their dreams, right? Duke already owns his own store, he sure doesn't have to go to university. Téa's probably going to get into that dance school in New York. And I'll bet you any money, the last day of high school is the last day we ever have to see Kaiba's mug ever again."

"Not if you and I keep entering tournaments," Yugi warned him. "Kaiba's going to be gunning for my championship title until he gets it."

"Yeah, and so am I." Joey elbowed his friend good-naturedly, though he almost knocked Yugi sideways into a fence. "Don't think that just because you've got a pharaoh inside you, that you're going to keep winning forever."

Yugi caught his breath for a second, a blush dashing across his cheeks. "Uh…yeah, I know."

Joey threw him a strange look. "What? Something I said?"

"Just…an interesting choice of words there, Joey."

The strange look persisted, but Joey let it go. They were crossing over a busy street on a wide pedestrian walkway, and paused in the middle to look down at the cars whizzing below them. There were a fair number of people crossing back and forth behind them as they leaned on the railing, but the two friends felt comfortably alone as they watched the world go by around them. "It seems like it's all gone by so fast," Joey murmured. "It's like, how can so many years have passed since I first met you and took that piece of your Puzzle? It feels like it was only yesterday."

Yugi smiled softly. "I know. And yet, so much has happened to us in all that time. We've gone through so much, changed so much, since you used to be a street punk and I used to have no friends."

"Yeah." Joey laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You've been a good friend, Yug. I don't think I would have turned out half this good if you hadn't been there, taught me Duel Monsters and all that."

Yugi just smiled away the compliment and turned his eyes back to the mesmerizing movement of cars below them. "Joey…can I tell you something…well, private? I want to tell someone, but it's got to be someone I can trust, someone who won't repeat it anywhere else."

Joey's brown eyes widened in concern. "You know you can trust me, Yug. Who's been there for you all this time, huh? So…what is it?"

"It's nothing bad," Yugi quickly assured him, seeing the wary light in his friend's eyes. "It's actually something really good, at least I think so. But I don't know how you'll react, so I've been keeping it to myself for a long time."

"Okay, now I'm really worried," Joey said, turning to face Yugi. "You know I'm here for you. It doesn't matter what it is, I'm not gonna get mad at you or anything like that, if that's what you're afraid of."

Yugi looked away shyly. "I know, it's just…it's something no one else would go through, so it's not like I could predict which way you'd react. But I know I can trust you, and I want you to know. I really hope you can be honest with me, okay?"

"You got it," Joey promised. "What is it?"

Yugi leaned in a little closer, so he could quiet his voice and still be heard over the wind and the traffic. "It's about Yami," he began. "He and I…well, we've been…" The blush in his cheeks was growing fiercer, too obvious for Joey to ignore, so Yugi just closed his eyes and blurted it out. "We're in love with each other. We have been for a while now."

Joey simply stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "You…and Yami?" he managed after a moment. "Really? Like…seriously?"

"Yeah," Yugi breathed, smiling faintly. "Very seriously."

"But…how?" Joey looked as though he were trying to work out the square root of pi in his head. "He's just a spirit, isn't he?"

"When you love someone, isn't that what you love? Their spirit?" Yugi reasoned. "I love his heart and his soul, because that's all I have of him. Well…" More blushing. "We figured out that we can do more within the Puzzle, that's as close to reality as we can get. But, mostly, I just…" He smiled the most gentle, innocent smile Joey had ever seen. "I just love him. He's been a part of my life so long that it's only natural." The smile faded as he looked up into Joey's face. "It's probably hard to understand. None of you know Yami the way I do. I just hope you can be happy for me, if nothing else."

A moment of silent stillness passed between them, and then Joey began to smile again. "So that's it."

It was Yugi's turn to look confused. "What? Joey?"

"Nothing ever seems to get you down, no matter what," his friend pointed out. "I always wondered what you had to be so happy about, or why you didn't seem to be bothered when people teased you or talked behind your back about how you didn't act like a normal kid."

Yugi's brow knit in question. "People said that about me?"

"Just because you weren't chasing girls or stupid stuff like that didn't mean anything," Joey explained. "Those people are just jerks. But I always wondered. I mean, I knew you weren't like everybody else because of the Puzzle, but I didn't realize it meant you were…" He trailed off thoughtfully, but then smiled again. "Is he good to you? Does he love you back?"

Yugi returned the smile. "Yeah. He's very sweet. You…" He fidgeted shyly. "You're not freaked out about it?"

Joey held up his hands entreatingly. "Why would I freak out? Because he's a spirit in the Puzzle? I already knew about that, that's no big thing. I mean, I've been talking to him almost as long as I've known you. It's a little late for me to start thinking that's weird. Or is it because you're both guys?"

Yugi turned away, leaning against the railing and looking down again. "I know you and I have been friends for a long time, Joey, but that kind of thing never came up. I didn't know what you thought about…male relationships."

Joey came over and leaned beside him, clasping his hands loosely before him as he looked out at traffic below. "Doesn't bother me. As long as nobody's hitting on me, it's all cool." He narrowed his eyes sideways at Yugi. "You haven't been hitting on me, have you?"

Yugi burst out laughing, mostly in relief. "No, you're fine, Joey. It's not that I like boys in general, I just…it's just Yami. I didn't stop to think about him being a guy, I just fell in love with him." He looked cautiously up at Joey, unable to believe he was really hearing this. "Really? You're okay with it?"

"Really, Yug," Joey said firmly. "You don't have to be afraid. You're my best buddy in the whole world, what kind of friend would I be if I freaked out on you now? You have to admit, compared to some of the other crap we've been through, this is hardly the weirdest." He slung an arm over Yugi's slender shoulders, pulling him close for a sideways hug. "Of all the guys in the world you could go for, I think you made the best choice. The pharaoh's good for you, he watches out for you. I have faith in him. But he better keep treating you right, or he'll have to answer to me," he added sternly.

Yugi rested his head on Joey's shoulder, sharing the hug. "Thank you, Joey," he said softly. "I'm sorry I kept this to myself so long. I couldn't dream of a better response."

"You know you can trust me, Yug," Joey said seriously. "I'm not offended that you kept it secret, though, I know why you did. Most people would think it's pretty freaky. But I've been through everything with you, so I know how real he is. He's not just your fantasy man or something."

"That's exactly what I was afraid of," Yugi whispered. "That people would tell me it wasn't right for me to be living in my fantasies, that I should grow up and face reality."

Joey ruffled his hair playfully before letting go of him. "Don't you listen to that for a second. Yami isn't any less real than you or I. Sure, maybe you have to handle the relationship differently because he doesn't have a body of his own, but…" He looked around, to be sure none of the passing pedestrians were lingering long enough to overhear, and then leaned in close. "What were you saying about the Puzzle, though? Can you really…?"

Yugi giggled quietly to himself. "Yeah, we can. We have. Lots. It's like…it's a whole other world inside the Puzzle, whatever magic it contains creates this place for Yami to exist, where I can touch him and everything. We realized it a long time ago, when my mind was restless and I went inside and met him…we actually saw each other and shook hands and stuff. So, we knew we could see each other there."

Joey snickered. "You naughty boy, you. That's why you blushed when I said 'inside!' You are so bad."

"Joey!" Calling attention to it only made Yugi blush more. "Don't make fun of it. It's a beautiful thing."

"I bet it is." Joey stepped away from the railing, tugging on Yugi's sleeve to get him to come along. They left the pedestrian crossing and kept going on their route home, heading for Kame game shop first since it was closer. "I can't believe it. Of all of us, I wouldn't have picked you for the first one to have sex."

Yugi clapped a hand over his face to try to hide his blush. "I don't think it counts, if it's just my spirit."

"Oh, it counts, all right. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Yugi groaned. "You mean you haven't, yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Joey complained. Under his breath, he added, "Not that she stays in town long enough for me to even ask."

"Well, I don't think it's anything for you to be ashamed of," Yugi said supportively. "It's not something you want to do with just anyone. It's got to be special."

"Yeah, in a perfect world, maybe," Joey sighed. "Nah, I'm not upset. A little envious, maybe, but I know what I want and I'm going to wait for it as long as it takes me."

Yugi smiled up at him, knowing who he was subtly referring to. "I think that's a good plan, Joey."

They had almost reached the game shop when Joey paused on a corner, under a flowering sakura tree raining petals on them. There was no traffic to stop them from crossing and going the rest of the way to Yugi's home, but Joey seemed to have some other reason for standing there, hands in his pockets. He looked down at Yugi for a moment, studying him, and then asked, "Can I talk to him for a second?"

Yugi blinked innocently. "Who? Yami?"

"Yeah."

"Um…okay." The spirit had been observing the entire discussion as it was, he always knew everything that happened around Yugi, but for him to interact with people, he had to take over control of Yugi's body. Yugi glanced down at the Puzzle around his neck as the Eye on its front began to glow, a sign that a transfer of minds was taking place. In a flash, a cooler, sleeker presence looked out at Joey from those violet eyes, his face calm and wise and not so childlike. The backpack seemed smaller hanging from his thin shoulders, somehow.

Joey recognized the change in stature and smiled faintly. "It's really you, huh? Pharaoh?"

"For now," Yami said placidly, offering his own shadow of a smile. "I've been listening to you and Yugi talk, so I know what's going on. What did you want to say to me, instead of Yugi?"

"I just want to be sure my best friend is in good hands." Joey glanced up at the pink petals drifting down onto their shoulders. "I guess technically, I've known you about as long as I've known him. Even though I didn't know you existed at first. Yugi just seemed different sometimes. That was always you."

"That was us, together," Yami corrected him. "We bond, our souls together, neither one of us in control of the other. There have been very few times when I have come to the fore as myself alone."

"Yeah, and I remember one of those times." The darkly serious look in Joey's brown eyes hearkened back to a sad few days when Yugi's soul was lost. "I know I was mad at you for what happened, but I also saw what it did to you. Now that he's told me this, about you guys, I understand. I know why you were so crushed."

Yami closed his eyes and nodded. "I lost someone I love, the only one I love." He sighed sadly. "So many people suffer because of me. Yugi isn't the only one. All of you have suffered for your connection to me as well."

"Yeah, we have," Joey acknowledged. "What's your point?"

Yami looked up at him, unsure why he was brushing off such a serious topic. "I don't see how you can so easily forgive me for that, for what I let happen to Yugi most of all. If not for me, all of you would never go through these dark times."

"Except that you're not the one to blame," Joey argued. "It's not your fault that there are stupid, evil psycho nutcases in the world who figure the only thing they can do with their special powers is hurt people. You're the one who stands up to them, and makes sure they don't hurt any _more_ people. I think that makes you the good guy, eh?"

The pharaoh tried to smile. "You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is." Joey reached out and took the pharaoh by the shoulder, forcing him to look at him. "You care about Yugi, right? And he already knows all the reasons for him not to be kicking you out of his mind, I'll bet you guys have talked that over a million times. What goes for him, goes for me. We're friends, aren't we? I won't pretend I like the suffering part, but I'll go through it for you. No question."

Yami's deep, violet eyes shimmered. "Thank you, Joey. I needed to hear that. You have my word I will never let anything happen to Yugi again."

"I know you won't. I know you'll protect him." Joey's eyes were still hard, but with a light of joy in them. "You better, or you'll answer to me, you got it?"

Yami smiled, just short of a laugh. "I promise, I will protect him with my very soul. If I fail, I'm sure I'll beat myself up worse than you ever could, but I'll still let you do it."

"Don't just protect him." Joey's eyes softened with emotion. "Take care of him. Be good to him. And whatever you do, don't you dare break his heart."

Yami nodded. "I promise, Joey. I will love him for eternity."

"Good," Joey nodded back. "Now that that's settled. You're a good man, pharaoh. You're just what he needs."

Yami smiled kindly. "You can call me Yami, just as Yugi does. I know it's not my real name, but I don't remember what that is. You and I are too close of friends for you to be so formal with me."

"All right, then. Yami." Joey playfully punched the slender pharaoh in the arm. "I'm glad to hear about you and Yugi. Thanks, I guess, for being there for him, even if it's not the most conventional of relationships."

"Thank you, for your approval. It means a lot to me – to us both." Yami smiled to himself, as if Yugi were standing beside him for him to glance to. "Your support is very important to Yugi. Without you, we would still be hiding in secret, afraid that the world wouldn't understand our connection."

"Even so, if you don't want me to say anything to anyone, I won't," Joey promised with a casual wave of his hand. "It's a pretty big announcement, you deserve the right to make it yourselves."

Yami nodded once more, and the Puzzle's Eye flashed again. The difference was finally clear enough for Joey to see, he wondered how he could have passed off the change in personality and countenance for so long as just Yugi being confident when he dueled. Yugi lunged and hugged Joey around the middle. "Thank you, Joey," he said again. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't support me in this. But…let's keep it between us for now." His eyes widened. "Definitely do _not_ let my grandpa find out! He understands who Yami is but I don't know if he'd approve of me being…"

"What? Gay? C'mon, Yug, you gotta say the word sooner or later."

"But I'm not! Okay, so maybe I'm bi," Yugi admitted, turning to look both ways before stepping into the street. "But Grandpa's from a generation that still doesn't approve of those kind of things. A lot of people don't approve, here, they're very traditional. I have to feel things out for myself, find out what he thinks, before I tell him. Okay?"

"Okay, but if you ask me, you're afraid of nothing," Joey suggested. "Your grandpa's really cool. I bet he wouldn't even bat an eye."

"Yeah, well…I'll find that out for myself." They headed the rest of the way up the block to Kame's front door, letting themselves in to say hello to Grandpa Muto behind the counter. The heavy conversation had been dropped just before the jingle of the bell announced the door opening, but Yugi already felt much better about himself and his life now that he had told someone. Within his mind, Yami quietly watched the world through his eyes, glad to sense the relief and joy in his young lover's heart. Their relationship may have been limited to a spiritual and mental world, but it was more than he had ever hoped for. He listened to the boys tell Grandpa all about their day at school, and to their idle talk about games and cards, content to know that after Joey had gone home and Grandpa had closed up for the night, Yugi would be coming to him in the Puzzle, and they would be able to privately celebrate this next step together. Fortunately for him, Yugi was too distracted to pick up on Yami's innermost thoughts, or he would have been blushing all over again for no apparent reason.

Once night had fallen, and all homework and chores had been thoroughly completed, Yugi hurried to change into his pajamas and crawl into bed, the Puzzle still swinging around his neck on its thick chain. It was early for him, but he wasn't going to sleep just yet. He curled up on his side under the blankets and wrapped both hands lovingly around the Puzzle, clutching it to him as he closed his eyes and worked to quiet his mind so he could make the connection to Yami's spirit that would bring him into the mystical inner world of the pyramidal pendant. When at last he pushed open the big, dark door that separated their minds from each other, Yugi found the pharaoh's spirit sitting on the edge of a stairway within view of the door, perched waiting for him with his usual sultry smile. Yami had sensed him coming even before he came into sight, and simply jumped down from his seat to meet his lover, taking him into his arms and hugging him fiercely until Yugi giggled breathlessly. "Well, you're in a good mood!"

They parted just enough to look at each other and smile. "I blame you," Yami said casually. "I seem to be feeding off your mood, as usual. And I don't need to ask what has you so cheerful, today."

Yugi's hands clenched into fists on Yami's black shirt as he felt himself being caught up, nearly picked up off the floor. "It was time, really. Somebody had to know. Joey's my best friend, I figured he was the right one to go to."

"I agree." The pharaoh lowered his head and kissed Yugi softly, a teasing precursor to what would probably be a long night of passion. Yugi purred under his breath, practically melting in the slender arms holding him. "Are you all settled in, then?" Yami asked him, noting the pajamas his young spiritual self was wearing.

"Mhm." Yugi smiled brilliantly. "I'm all yours. Hopefully Grandpa doesn't think it's weird that I went to bed so early."

"I don't think you have to worry." Yami kissed his forehead. "Of all the conclusions he could jump to, he would never guess the real reason."

Yugi giggled cutely. "True. Come on." He backed away, taking Yami's hands and pulling him along. "We have the whole night ahead of us! Let's go to our room!"

Yami smiled warmly as he let himself be dragged down one of the many twisted, stone-walled corridors that represented the mysteries of his mind. They had one room that never changed, one special room born of a combination of need and fleeting memory, a pharaoh's bedchamber where they could spend these stolen nights together. The completely realistic mental playground was enough to satisfy them both, though it often left Yugi worn out in the morning from a lack of actual sleep. So long as he didn't fall asleep in class (often), they both considered it small price to pay for the wonderful pleasures they enjoyed. Tonight would be no different, or at least, that was what they thought as they swept into their room already locked in a ravenous kiss. But it was not going to be the usual thing this night.

Joey Katsuya had never been anything remotely resembling a model student, but with graduation looming like a face-down Trap card in front of a desperate opponent, he was doing as he had said to Yugi – trying his hardest to make up for two and a half years of goofing off in class and devoting more brain power to Duel Monsters than homework. He was still up past eleven trying to finish a paper, to make it at least good enough to pass. He just needed to make it to the end of high school without failing, and maybe it would be enough to get into university. Anything to avoid spending the rest of his life slaving away for low pay in a kitchen or an office cubicle. But he knew his limits, and pushed away the books when he had reached them, rubbing at his temples. _That's it. It has to be good enough, I can't add anything more to it_, he complained to himself. _I need a break. Damn, and now my brain hurts. Why me?_

At that moment, the phone rang. Confused as to who in the world would be calling him at this time of night, risking his wrath had he been woken up from a good dream, he went over and swept it up from its cradle and growled, "What?"

"Is that any way to answer the phone, you big dork?"

The sultry feminine voice caught him completely by surprise, making his insides go both hot and cold at the same time. "M-Mai?"

"That's right," Mai Valentine purred into the phone. "Hope I didn't wake you up, sleeping beauty."

"No, I hadn't gone to bed yet," Joey grumbled. "I was doing homework."

"No, seriously," Mai retorted with a chuckle. "What's up?"

"Seriously."

There was a short pause. "Are you sure you're all right, Joey? It's not like you to be caught doing homework."

"Long story," Joey sighed. "Anyway, what are you doing calling me out of the blue like this? Do you have any idea how long it's been since we last talked?"

"I know," she replied, "but I told you, I'm not usually in one place long enough. Does it matter? I'm talking to you now."

Joey leaned against the table, folding an arm around his middle in order to support the phone. "So…what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat. I know it's late, but you're the boy of the bottomless stomach, I figured you wouldn't mind."

Joey frowned in confusion. "Uh…don't take this the wrong way, but how are we supposed to go get something to eat if you're…wherever the hell you are this time?"

Mai snorted. "Go look out your window, dimwit."

Without lowering the phone from his ear, Joey padded a few steps over to the balcony that looked out from his second-floor flat on the street below and slid the door open. To his utter surprise, there stood Mai, leaning on the door of a rental car with her cell phone up to her ear. She saw him appear on the balcony, and smiled her most tempting of smiles, winking. Joey's mouth fell open, but he collected it in order to keep talking over the open connection. "What are you doing here?"

"You're just as braindead as ever," Mai taunted him, still smirking up at him from the street. "So are you going to invite me in already, or what?"

Joey shook himself alert and clicked off the phone, only waving at her to come to the door. He wasn't in any shape to be going out, or even to be presenting himself to Mai in his ragged t-shirt and shorts, but he shrugged it off. It had been quite some time since they last crossed paths, even though an unspoken connection remained between them that neither could truly deny. The fact that she showed up to surprise him like this meant more to Joey than he could say, but he wasn't about to go gushing about it the minute he opened the door to her. For now, they would just go out for a very late snack and catch up on things, putting on the usual mask of indifference so as not to scare Mai away again.

Solomon Muto had not heard any sound coming from his grandson's bedroom for some time, and noticed his music had shut off far earlier than usual. He liked to leave Yugi to his own devices, trusting the boy and figuring he knew best how to balance work, play, and rest, but even so, his grandfather's instincts drove him to check up on him now and then, just to show he cared. As he was heading to bed himself, Grandpa Muto paused to listen at Yugi's door to be sure. No scratching of pencil, no rustling of fidgety youth in chair, just dead silence. He opened the door cautiously and peeked into the darkened room. Light from the big square skylight that served as Yugi's window showed him to be curled up in bed already, fast asleep. Smiling to himself, Grandpa tiptoed over to him and kindly tugged the blanket up a little higher over Yugi's shoulder. Though he was growing into a beautiful young man, at times like this Yugi still seemed like the little boy Solomon had raised by himself, cute and innocent and free of the darker cares of the world. Brushing back the lock of bleached-blond hair that curled defiantly over Yugi's forehead, Grandpa noticed that he was still wearing the Puzzle, its thick chain coiled over his neck. _Poor boy_, Grandpa thought, _he was so tired he forgot to take it off before he fell asleep. What if it chokes him in the middle of the night? We can't have that!_ Gingerly, so as not to make the chain jingle and wake Yugi up, he lifted the pendant from between Yugi's slack hands and carefully wrangled the chain over his head. Yugi slumped further into complete rest, but otherwise did not stir or notice. Still smiling tenderly at his grandson, Solomon laid the Puzzle aside on the desk and crept out of the room, taking one last glance over his shoulder to be sure he hadn't woken the boy. He knew life was hard for Yugi, in a way unlike anyone else understood, but there wasn't much he could do except continue to be the strong, loving influence that he had always been. At the end of his adventures, there would always be a home to come back to where he was welcome and safe, Grandpa vowed. He closed the door behind him with the quietest of clicks and made his way down the hall to his own room.

Inside the mystical realm of the Puzzle, Yugi suddenly gave a twitch as a shiver rippled down his spine. He and Yami were simply lying together in the big, elegant bed, wrapped in white linen sheets as they cooled down from their passion. Yami had his arms around his younger half, and looked up sharply at the brief, violent movement. "Is everything all right?"

"That was weird," Yugi breathed. "I just got a sudden chill. Huh. It's probably nothing." He laid his head back down on the pharaoh's naked chest, where he had been quite comfortable. "I must have just fallen asleep for real." He tilted his head just enough to plant a kiss to the warm, fragrant skin beneath his cheek. "You are so…good…"

Yami chuckled quietly in his throat. "I'm glad you think so. I do my best to please you."

"And you certainly do." Another kiss. "But I like this, too. Just being able to lie here with you, and feel your arms around me." He scooted up alongside Yami and wrapped himself completely around him, until their arms and legs were completely tangled together and their heads lay within inches of each other, close enough to kiss, but only gazing into each other's eyes for now. Yugi purred softly. "I could stay like this forever."

"So could I." Yami kissed his forehead. "Be careful what you wish for, Yugi. It just might come true."

"Mmm…that would mean I didn't have to go back to school," Yugi smirked, nestling his head in the crook of Yami's shoulder. "I don't mind that. Man…I'm real tired all of a sudden."

"You should sleep, for real," Yami cautioned. "And I don't mean here. You have a lot to do tomorrow, you need your rest."

Yugi groaned quietly. "Don't kick me out just yet. I want to be with you."

The pharaoh kissed him again, from forehead to the tip of his petite nose. "All right," he relented. "Stay with me a little while, then. I'll rouse you when you should wake up…" He laughed at what he was about to say. "…to go to bed."

Yugi giggled also, but tiredly, as if sapped of all his strength. "M'kay. I trust you."

They laid together for a long time, or at least it felt so, just holding each other in a comfortable embrace and occasionally brushing a barely-there kiss to cheek or neck or lips. Yugi's hand traveled in slow lines up and down Yami's muscled arm, almost by rote, as he lay in a haze of delight for what could have been hours. Yami's hand stroked the shortest hairs at the back of his neck, cupping his head protectively to keep him in close contact. It was the most intimate of expressions, enhanced by the fact they were both naked and spent, a lover's embrace made more poignant by their mental and spiritual connection. After a while, though, Yami knew he couldn't keep Yugi to himself any longer, and lifted his hand to stroke the young one's cheek a little more firmly to get his attention. "Yugi…it's time. You have to wake up."

Yugi seemed on the verge of sleep, his eyes heavy and drowsy as he turned his head just enough to acknowledge Yami's voice. "Already…?" he sighed softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I don't want to be held responsible for getting you in trouble again, for falling asleep in class." He clasped his arms around Yugi and rolled him over onto his back, pausing to smile down into his eyes before kissing him. "You need to get your rest."

Groaning softly under his breath, Yugi rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow, finding it extremely hard to get up. "I don't know, I think I'm already asleep or something. I feel so tired." He finally pushed himself to a seat, blinking mindlessly at the blanket covering his lower half. Yami watched him for a moment, and then sat up beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder for support. Yugi glanced at him with hazy eyes. "Something's not right."

"Are you sure?" Yami studied him for a moment, and then got swiftly out of bed, bending to grab his jeans as he padded across the stone-walled chamber. Though he didn't need to, for their spirit-forms were only representations of themselves from their imaginations, he pulled the pants back on before peering suspiciously out the doorway of the chamber. "I don't sense anything unusual," he mused as he came back toward the bed. "It's just you and me in here, Yugi." But as the youth turned his eyes back to his lover, Yami gave a start to see how worn and sickly he looked. "Yugi! Are you all right?"

"I feel kind of funny." Yugi slid the covers aside and turned so his bare feet were dangling off the edge of the bed, but hesitated before hopping down. He took a few steps toward his pajama pants on the floor and then stumbled, going to one knee. Yami was at his side in an instant, arms around him to help him up. Yugi clenched a fist on his pajamas and looked up at Yami with the first glint of terror in his eyes. "Yami…I can't wake up."

Identical violet eyes widened fearfully. "What? Are you sure?"

Still dizzy, Yugi tried to stand, but was forced to rely on his lover to help him do so. He felt stupid standing there unsteadily, naked, pajamas hanging uselessly from his hand, but he couldn't move. Worse, he couldn't force himself to wake up. He had done it many times before, retreating from the Puzzle by prodding himself awake from the inside, just long enough to set the Puzzle aside and stretch and maybe change out of soaked briefs before falling asleep in the traditional sense. But this time, he couldn't reach himself. He grabbed a secure hold of Yami and stared at him, scared beyond expression. "I can't do it. I can't wake up. Something's wrong!"

Yami stared back, and then closed his eyes to concentrate, trying not to let his young love's labored breathing rattle him. Even he was forced to shake his head. "I can't sense your life force."

"My what?"

"Your life force. I can always feel it, no matter whether your mind is here with me or where it belongs. It's the connection between us that allows me to see through you, what binds us both to you." Yami steered Yugi to a seat on the edge of the bed and stood back to think for a moment, trying to understand. "But I can't sense it right now. It's as if you're not there."

"But I'm here, I know I am." Yugi prodded himself with a finger, in the arm and leg and stomach. "How can I be anywhere else?"

"Only one thought comes to mind, and I don't like it." The pharaoh paused long enough to help Yugi back into his pajamas before putting a sturdy arm around him and guiding him out of their room, through the labyrinth of the Puzzle to the place where the door between their minds stood. He wasn't sure what to expect when he pulled open the heavy steel door that closed the Puzzle off from Yugi's innocent mind, but he feared it would be something other than the usual sterile corridor and adjoining door to the small chamber that represented Yugi. He laid his hand on the latch and pulled, but the door was locked tight. Yami gasped, and then gritted his teeth and pulled harder. The big, imposing door marked with the sign of the Mystic Eye refused to yield to him. "This can't be!" he exclaimed.

Yugi stood awkwardly beside him, only watching. "It won't open?"

"No. It's locked. It's as if…no." Yami shook his head furiously. "It can't be."

"What?" Yugi touched his arm. "What do you think is wrong, Yami? Don't hide it from me, please."

Yami sighed, knowing he would not have been able to keep an unpleasant secret from Yugi long even if he wanted to. "The only reason I can think of for our connection to be broken is if something happened to the Puzzle," he said in a low, serious voice. "I can't open the door because there is nothing out there beyond it, if the Puzzle is not connected to you."

Yugi stared at him, trying not to tremble in fear no matter how much he felt like it. "What do you mean? Do you think…maybe the chain slipped off, or something? Or did someone come and take it?"

"I don't know. I can't know, not if I'm locked inside here without a way to connect to you." He turned grave eyes on his lover. "But you're in here with me, not out there where you belong. If something did happen to the Puzzle, you're locked inside with me. That would be the only explanation for why I can't sense your life spirit, and why you can't wake up."

Yugi gave him a desperate sort of smile. "What were you saying a little bit ago about being careful what I wish for?" He tried to step closer to the door, wanting to test the latch for himself, but he faltered again and reeled into Yami's arms. His hand went to his forehead, trying to hold his head still in the hopes it would make the stairways and doors stop spinning around him. "So…dizzy…"

Yami held him and gently lowered him to the ground, so he could sit down. "Your spirit isn't meant to be in here permanently," he worried. "You weren't made for this, the powers in here don't belong to you. If your full mind and spirit are here, then your body…" He stopped short, unable to speak it aloud. Saying it would make it true, and mean certain doom for them both.

"I'm not in my body," Yugi realized. "I'm in the Puzzle. And if something happened to the Puzzle, then I can't wake up. I've got to get out, I've got to get back into my body. How…how am I going to get back, Yami?"

Yami looked up at the door towering over both of them, his brows knit in an expression of pure helplessness. "I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

**First Chapter of the first sequel of Yugi Tachi! Review and let me know what you think of this new twist.**

**Locondra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 2

"Yugi!" Grandpa Muto called out as he pushed open the bedroom door. "Come on, you're going to be late!" He looked to see Yugi was still in bed, in the same position he had been the night before when his grandpa looked in on him – more or less on his back, eyes closed, mouth slack, arms limp. Grandpa frowned. "Yugi, this is no time for fooling around," he said sternly. "You had better get moving right now or I'm sending you to school without breakfast…" The volume of his tone did not cause Yugi to even stir, making Grandpa wonder. He crossed to the bed and shook Yugi's shoulders, firmly but not violently. "Yugi! Come on now, it's time to get up." Yugi's head only flopped back, completely senseless. Alarmed, Grandpa stopped shaking him and let him lie down, leaning over him to listen. He was breathing, but shallowly, and didn't twitch a muscle. The pulse in his neck was light and thready. "Oh no. Yugi!"

In seconds, Grandpa Muto was in the next room, trying not to panic as he explained the situation over the phone to the emergency personnel sending an ambulance. "I don't know, he just won't wake up. No, not that I know of. He's breathing, yes, he seems fine, but he won't wake up. Yes, Kame game shop. I'll be waiting."

Shortly after, Joey was in the process of locating a clean pair of socks when the phone rang. Cursing it for being so good at interrupting otherwise important matters these days, he answered more politely than he had in the middle of the night last night and promptly dropped it on the floor. He scrambled to pick it up before Grandpa Muto could realize what had happened, yelping in reply, "The hospital? Why is he in the hospital? What happened?"

"I don't know," Grandpa answered, starting to fail to keep the panic out of his voice. "I went to wake him up for school and he wouldn't wake up. They're going to run some tests, but…Joey, I don't know." His voice hushed seriously. "Did anything happen to him yesterday at school that might be to blame?"

"No," Joey said in the same hush, shaking his head. "Everything went normal. Classes, lunch, everything. We walked home, we talked, that was about it. Nothing happened that I know of." He paused to swallow, finding it difficult. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet. I'll keep you posted, though."

"I'll be down there in a bit."

"But Joey! What about school?"

"Fuck school! My best friend is in the hospital! I'll be right there, Grandpa." Joey gave up on the socks, stuffing his feet into his sneakers without them, grabbed his bookbag, and ran out the door. Then he came back, just long enough to grab the scrap of paper on the kitchen counter with the phone number of the hotel where Mai was staying while visiting Domino City.

Grandpa Muto stood with his arms at his sides, blankly staring down at Yugi's motionless form in the bed, when Joey burst through the door disheveled and panting, his school jacket askew on his shoulders and his bag tucked under one arm. He took a moment to study the scene – banks of equipment crowded around the bed, Yugi's small body lying still, his pajama top unbuttoned to accommodate sensors and instruments, Grandpa's hunched shoulders making him look smaller yet as he watched and waited in silence – and tried to quiet himself as he crossed to the bed. He felt like a ruffian intruding as he stepped up next to Grandpa and gazed down at his best friend. "He looks so pale," he noticed, keeping his voice to a whisper. "Do they know what's wrong?"

"They're just as stumped," Grandpa Muto sighed. "They say he's…his body seems to be shutting down, slowly, but there doesn't seem to be a reason. It's as if there's no life in him. They think before too long, they're going to have to put him on machines to keep him alive."

"Yugi…" Joey reached down, brushing the limp strands of blond hair away from Yugi's face, hoping to see any response, even the slightest flicker of an eyelash. There was nothing, and he understood now what Grandpa meant by there being no life in him. "I was just with him yesterday," Joey fretted, "he was fine. He was so…happy. We were talking about university." He touched Yugi's cheek with gentle fingertips. "What happened, buddy?"

"Joey, you should go to school," Grandpa said encouragingly. "There's nothing you can do here. You should go, tell the others. They should know."

"But…" Joey turned to him. "Someone should stay here with you. You shouldn't have to watch over him alone, Gramps."

Grandpa Muto patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. Go, tell Tristan and Téa, and then you can all come back after school to see him. I'll be here, and I'll let you know if anything changes. All right?"

Joey sighed, hanging his head. "Fine. Just don't let them pull the plug on him, all right? He's got a lot to live for. I'm sure he'll be fine, we just have to give him time, you know?" He began to feel the hot needles behind his eyes that warned of tears, so Joey busied himself pulling a chair over from the corner for Grandpa to sit in. He hesitated for one more glance at Yugi, one more brush of his hand over his friend's forehead, and then noticed something else besides his pale skin and lifeless bearing. "Where's the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Probably still on the desk where I put it," Grandpa replied. "There was no time to grab it."

"He should have it," Joey said absently. "He would want it near him. Okay," he added quickly, taking a deep breath to sober himself. "I'm going to class. I'll be back with the others later."

The school administrator had already been informed that Yugi would not be in school that day, and why, but it wasn't until Joey showed up that Yugi's close friends had as full an explanation as they were going to get. Predictably, Tristan looked stunned and unsure what to say, while Téa burst into tears and demanded to go right away to see him. But they had no means of excusing themselves from class, and skipping was too risky this close to graduation, so they had to suffer through the day in maddening silence while all around them, people whispered. It wasn't until late in the day that they even had a chance to spread the news to Ryou Bakura and Duke Devlin, who cared just as much but knew better than to invite themselves along with the trio of close-knit friends. Just before leaving, Joey asked to borrow Téa's cell phone and called the number on the scrap of paper in his pocket, because he figured as long as she was nearby, Mai had better know. She showed her appreciation for the call by coming by to pick the three teenagers up from school and take them all down to the hospital together. Grandpa Muto looked to have not moved from that chair all day, he sat with his eyes focused on Yugi and didn't move them when he heard the others come in, though he smiled. "I'm glad you all came," he said in a very rough voice.

"How is he?" Joey asked for all of them, as Téa clapped her hands to her mouth to stifle the sob that wanted to come out when she saw Yugi. "Any change?"

"No, not really. He's getting weaker, but that's about it."

"And they don't know why?" Tristan wondered. Grandpa only shook his head.

"Poor kid," Mai murmured. "After all he's been through. He doesn't deserve to go out like this."

Grandpa Muto looked up in surprise at the sound of her voice. "Mai Valentine? Well, I'll be."

"Hi." She waved half-heartedly. "This isn't exactly the party I expected to come back to."

Téa went to stand behind Grandpa's chair, putting him between her and Yugi. Monitors beeped steadily in the oppressive silence. She moved to place a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Is there anything we can do for him? Or you?"

Grandpa didn't answer right away, but after another long silence listening to the machines beep their affirmation that Yugi was still alive, he slowly pried himself out of the chair. "Maybe I'll let you kids have a few moments with him by yourselves. I'm sure he'd like to hear from you." He smiled kindly at Téa. "I need to stretch these old legs."

The others just looked at the floor or at their fidgeting hands as he walked through them to the door, except for Mai, who stayed back out of the way and smiled sympathetically at Grandpa as he passed her at the door. After a minute, Yugi's friends took slow steps to bring them closer to his bed, to force themselves to finally look at him and comprehend the reality of what was happening to him. Joey placed a hand on top of Yugi's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He's so cold," he mumbled, "his hand…it's like ice."

"And you have no idea what could have done this to him?" Tristan pressed.

Joey scowled at him. "What makes you think I know anything?"

"You were the last one of us to see him. Did he say anything to you? Like he wasn't feeling good or he was thinking of going out and overdosing on something?"

"Tristan!" Joey let go of Yugi's hand and instead grabbed Tristan's shirt, hauling him up. "Yugi wouldn't do anything like that! We all know him, he's not that stupid. A little naïve, maybe, but not stupid."

"Besides, I think the doctors would know by now if he took anything," Téa snapped. "Stop jumping to conclusions…and stop fighting already!" Her lower lip trembled with tears. "What would Yugi say if he saw you two like this?"

Joey's anger deflated, and he and Tristan parted and brushed themselves off. "Sorry, Téa," Tristan said. "I'm just…I just don't know what to do, what to think. This can't be happening!" He wandered away from them, throwing his bookbag violently into a corner and then leaning against the wall with both hands, taking a few minutes to calm his racing thoughts and catch his breath.

"At least he's not on life support yet," Mai offered. Téa shot her a glare across the room. "What? He's not," Mai insisted. "He's just in a coma. People come out of those sometimes. Once he's hooked up to machines to keep him alive, then you need to start saying your goodbyes."

"Mai!" Téa fairly quivered with rage, her fists clenched at her sides. "You're so insensitive!"

"She's just telling you the truth." Joey had gone back to gazing sadly down at Yugi. "He's not dead, and he won't be. It's just scary seeing him like this. So helpless."

Téa sidled up next to him, taking him by the arm and giving his shoulder the barest of hugs. "What if she's right? What if they do have to put him on life support? What is his grandpa going to do, let them do it or just let him…"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Joey said sullenly.

Téa closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly, flinging tears in all directions. "I can't, I just can't see him like this. I can't take this anymore!" She dashed to the door and out, and after a moment Tristan called her name and chased after her.

Joey took Yugi's cold, lifeless hand in his and knelt down beside the bed, searching his face for answers. Mai quietly came over and stood behind him, but refrained from offering any closer comfort. "What is it, buddy?" Joey whispered. "I wish you could tell me what was wrong. After all you told me yesterday, I know it isn't anything you did to make it like this. You have someone to live for, someone who loves you. I just hope the doctors can figure out what put you here, so they can bring you back to us. Please, Yug." He bowed his head. "Please come back."

Yami had left Yugi to sit by the door of the Puzzle for a time while he explored its nearer regions, climbing stairways to nowhere and peeking into closed doors in the chance a clue could be found that would tell him what circumstance had broken the connection between Yugi's mind and his body. He was fairly certain that the Puzzle had been taken away somehow, but not dismantled, for their spirits were not rendered dormant. Their only hope was that someone would attempt to use it, for then Yami could sense a soul he could touch even peripherally in order to get a message through. But everything was cold and dark, and in the end, he only returned to the door and his weakened lover, deciding to sit with him and just hold him to protect and comfort him. Yugi was scared, but he did his best not to complain or whine. He felt too weak to join Yami in his explorations, and was content to sit quietly and wait until the pharaoh returned to his side and wrapped his arms around him again. "Didn't find anything, huh?" he asked his elder spirit.

"No, I'm sorry," Yami replied honestly. "There isn't anything I can do to help you this time, Yugi. We must simply wait, and hope someone tries to claim the Puzzle and use it. I can enter their mind, then, and force them to take the Puzzle to you."

"Freaky," Yugi breathed. "Kind of like in the first days when you entered me, after I solved the Puzzle."

"In a sense." Yami hugged the young one to him. "But I don't plan on bonding with anyone else. You are my one and only, Yugi."

Yugi snuggled into his arms, feeling temporarily safe despite the uncertainty and fear. "Good, because I was about to get all jealous or something." He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I'm so glad we got to know each other, and learned to bond, instead of just having you take over control all the time. We're a good team."

"It took a while," Yami remembered. "I had to learn to respect you, to understand your role in my existence. I know I hurt you, and frightened you sometimes, and I'm sorry."

"That was so long ago," Yugi murmured. "I forgave you already. That's why we bonded, and I let you be a part of my life. And look at us now."

He curled up even further in Yami's lap, drawing his knees up to his chest and letting the pharaoh hold him like a lost child. Yami kissed his temple and gladly snuggled him, hoping it would keep away the fears of continued degradation of his spirit's strength until he wasted away to nothing. "Our bond has been tested so many times, and we always come out closer than before. I truly believe in what you say – that we are soulmates. That destiny brought us together for more than just standing against the shadow games."

Yugi lifted his head a little, looking into Yami's solemn eyes. "Joey told me you cried for days when you lost me that one time."

Yami bowed his head in embarrassment. "Yes, I did. I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to your friends – they were trying to cheer me up and I just brushed them off."

"It's okay. I think they understood." Yugi ran his fingertips delicately along Yami's cheek. "I wasn't afraid. I knew you were going to come for me. And, well, save the world too, that was just as important. But you saved me." He closed his eyes, as if savoring a memorable vision. "You always do."

Yami's expression darkened. "I just wish I could save you now," he murmured just above a whisper.

Yugi let his head fall against his lover's shoulder. "You don't have to be brave for me anymore. I know the truth. I know I'm going to die this time. Unless someone on the outside helps us, but they're not going to know what to do."

Yami's breath caught in his throat, and tears sprang to his eyes. That was so like Yugi, to bravely accept what was about to happen to him, and not rail against it or wait impatiently for a hope that would not be coming. He clutched Yugi to him and hugged him fiercely, their foreheads pressed against each other. "It's not fair," he seethed, his deep voice trembling with grief. "I'm supposed to protect you, not be the cause of your pain! You came here to be with me and now you're trapped, and I can't do a thing to save you."

He felt soft fingertips on his face again, and opened his eyes to find himself staring straight into Yugi's wide, tender, violet eyes and his most loving smile. "It's not your fault," he said kindly. "I made the choice. We didn't know there were risks. It is kind of stupid, but…of all the places I could be, I would want to be here, with you, most of all." His voice was growing faint as his spirit's strength ebbed, but he kept speaking so long as he had something of value to say. "I know you're trying to be strong for me, but you don't have to be. Remember, our minds are still connected. I know your thoughts. You're trying to hide something from yourself, or from me, one of the two, but you shouldn't. I already know."

Yami blinked at him, and then smiled wanly. "That I'm going to die, also."

"Yeah."

Yami's eyes closed, allowing the tears to run streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"It's okay. I wouldn't want you to go on without me." Yugi pushed himself up just enough to kiss the tears away. "If it hurt so much last time, even though you knew how to get me back, just think how much worse it would be if you had to go on without me forever."

"I can't even think of such a thing," the pharaoh said with a shake of his head, "it's beyond my capability. You don't have to worry about me, though. You are my vessel, my bond. When you die, I die with you." His voice was steady, even though the tears continued to fall. "My spirit can finally rest."

"Isn't this how all the great romantic tragedies go?" Yugi faintly wondered. "The lovers die in each other's arms, so they can spend eternity together?"

Yami chuckled sardonically. "I never liked those."

"Yeah, me neither."

Yami held his young love to him, his confused and darkened mind filled with a million conflicting emotions. All he wanted was to save Yugi, that was all he ever wanted, and was willing to sacrifice himself in order to do so. This was just unfair. Yugi was not supposed to lose everything too. All Yami could do was hold him and kiss him, wanting to savor him fully until the very end. "I have only one regret," he whispered into the space between them.

"What's that?"

"That we didn't have longer to be together." More sweet kisses. "I was just starting to get the hang of this romance thing."

Yugi laughed weakly. "And you were getting really good at it, too. I wish we had longer, too," he added wistfully. "I wish I could measure the relationship in decades, rather than just…what's it been? Has it been a year?"

"Somewhere around there." Yami kissed his forehead again, a favorite target when he wanted to be sweet and cute. "I didn't know keeping track of the time was an important thing."

"What, didn't they have anniversaries back in ancient Egypt?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't remember."

Yugi purred tiredly. "It's okay. It doesn't matter. All I care about is being with you, in whatever way I can have you." He settled into the strong arms holding him, closing his eyes. "I've always liked hearing your voice in the back of my mind. It's so…powerful, commanding. Like a pharaoh should be. It always gave me shivers…the good kind."

Yami smiled through his tears, and opened his mouth to say something further, but everything sounded so trite in his mind, and emotion rendered it all useless anyway as he broke down at last, sobbing silently into Yugi's shoulder as they held each other. Yugi opened his eyes for a moment to see his brave, powerful pharaoh reduced to a broken, weeping lover, and just smiled. For as long as he had known Yami, he had been an aloof, stoic sort of person, who kept his hands to himself often with arms folded sternly over his chest. In a short space of time, as he grew to love his young charge, he had grown steadily more tactile, and more emotional. Seeing him like this felt to Yugi like the final stage of their journey together, him finally surrendering to his heart and no longer holding his emotions locked so deep inside. Yugi summoned up his fleeting strength and hugged Yami as hard as he could, letting his own tears finally fall.

Grandpa Muto had done more than just stretch his legs, for it took him almost a half an hour to come back to the room. He found Joey sitting in his chair, holding Yugi's hand between his, and Mai standing behind him. "Where did Tristan and Téa get to?" he wondered as he came in.

"Téa's probably crying in the bathroom," Joey muttered. "Tristan…I don't know. I don't blame him, though. We've been through a lot, but we've never had to deal with this before."

"I really feel for Tristan," Mai said thoughtfully. "After you saw me in a totally mindless coma just like this, he had to stand there and watch over you the same way. And now Yugi? It's got to hurt."

"That's right, I forgot about that," Joey said. "Not about you," he quickly added, glancing over his shoulder, "about me. It didn't seem that bad from where I was, but hey – I was having the craziest dream."

"And how do you think your friends felt, having to stand there and watch you hover near death?" Mai sniffed. "Knucklehead."

"Yugi didn't worry." Joey turned his attention back to his best friend. "I know he was hurting, but he still put on his game face and went out there and kicked Kaiba's ass. It almost makes me wish there was a tournament right now, because that's what he'd want me to do." He lowered his shimmering eyes to gaze at the small, soft, pale hand between his. "Only, putting on your game face to deal with everyday life isn't so easy, bud. There's just no meaning in it anymore."

Mai folded her arms and frowned toward Grandpa Muto. "Where are the damn doctors, anyway? We've been here almost an hour and I haven't seen a single one come in to check on Yugi."

"They say he's stable," Grandpa replied. "I guess they only need to come in if he gets better or worse, so right now I don't mind them not being here. But I could really use some answers."

"He didn't eat anything funny? He's not allergic to anything?" Grandpa only shook his head. Mai huffed an annoyed sigh. "Well, this is just great. He likes puzzles so much he left us one to deal with."

The word "puzzle" lifted Joey's head. He glanced once more to the place on Yugi's chest where the Millennium Puzzle should have been resting, even though the medical sensors and other equipment probably would have required they remove it anyway. Its absence screamed loudly at him, but he didn't quite understand what it was trying to say. "Hey, Gramps?" he wondered. "Did he have the Puzzle with him last night?"

"He fell asleep with it on," Grandpa admitted. "I checked on him before I went to bed, and took it off so the chain wouldn't strangle him in his sleep. Poor boy, he can be so careless sometimes when it comes to his own needs."

Joey frowned at that, but somehow two and two were still not quite adding up to four in his grief-stricken brain. But before he could let it ponder any more, an alarm on one of the monitors went off, startling them all. In moments a doctor had rushed into the room, with Téa and Tristan right behind wanting to know why people were hurrying into Yugi's room. "What is it?" Joey questioned the doctor.

"His heart rate is slowing even more." The doctor switched off the shrill alarm but kept checking the monitors, while nurses busied themselves investigating other outlets. "He's growing weaker. Very soon, you will have to make a decision, Mr. Muto. If his heart rate slows at the same pace, he will need to be placed on support within the next couple of hours. That is…" He turned and looked straight at the old man. "…if that's your wish."

A moment of silence passed through the group, and then Téa burst out, "You can't let him die, you can't!" and broke down sobbing. Mai went to her and put an arm around her, guiding her out of the room and to the waiting area down the hall where she could cry all she wanted.

Joey had been forced to back away when the doctors and nurses came in, and stood now at the door with Tristan, staring in disbelief. "No," he breathed. "This can't be real, it can't…"

Tristan put an arm around him, hugging him. "I can't believe he survived the shadow realm and having his soul captured only to die like this."

Another jolt passed through Joey's mind, like the one that had awakened over "Puzzle." Yugi looked just like those who had had their souls taken once upon a time, Joey remembered too clearly watching Rex and Valon slump over into complete senselessness. Still, a stubborn block remained in his way. He thought instead of the pharaoh, remembering how he had stood up when they all thought Yugi was gone. "The poor pharaoh," he whispered, thinking aloud. "I bet he doesn't even know what's happening, if he's back home in the Puzzle. He needs to know. Yugi would want him by his side, too." He caught himself, then, before accidentally revealing their secret, and that moment's pause to think pushed aside the block in his brain. Realization spilled in like light breaking through the clouds. He clutched hard at Tristan's arm until he heard an "ow!" and then shoved him aside, racing down the hall to the waiting room. Mai looked up, startled, as he stormed in and skidded to a stop behind her, grabbing her by the jacket. "Joey! What the…?"

Téa also looked up, rather upset at having her only shoulder to cry on yanked away so rudely. Joey didn't heed either of them. "Come on, I need you to drive me somewhere, fast."

"What the hell? Joey!" Mai followed him back down the hall, not needing him to drag her along. "Would you tell me what's gotten into you?"

"I'll explain on the way! Tristan!" Joey ran to the door of Yugi's room, as Tristan poked his head out curiously. "Don't let them do anything to Yugi until I get back! Keep him alive, I don't care how!"

"What? Why?" Tristan called after him as he bolted away.

"Just do what I say!" Joey shouted back. "Yugi needs to live! I'm going to save him!"

He and Mai ran to the car and leaped in, and she tore away from the parking lot at illegal rates of speed. "Would you mind at least telling me where we're going?" she demanded.

"The game shop. Yugi's house," Joey said curtly. "I know what happened to him. I know how to save him."

Mai stared at him. "What?"

"Just drive! We gotta get the Millennium Puzzle for him, and get back before they do something stupid like let him die." Joey belatedly reminded himself to buckle his seatbelt and sat back, teeth gritted grimly. _Hang in there, Yug. I'll save you. Just don't give up till I get back_.

Yugi's spirit was growing weaker with every passing minute, being separated from its house for nearly a day. He understood now what Yami meant about his soul not belonging to the Puzzle, not meant to survive in this form for so long. Had he still some notion of rescue, he would have vowed not to do anything so stupid again, but he had long since given up and resigned himself to this cruel fate. At least Yami would not have to just watch him die and try to struggle on alone, without his Chosen One, their spirits would fade together. They sat just in front of the door with the Eye, Yami cradling Yugi in his arms now as Yugi no longer had the strength to sit up. They had talked, and cried, and now just held each other, content with the silence. Yami's only request to Yugi had been to hang on for as long as he could, to not give up too soon, just in case. He had strength enough, and willed some of his energy into the youth in order to keep him going. Their spirits were so closely bonded now that they could share, and Yugi would not weaken entirely before Yami did. But the more he slipped away, the more Yami began to bow under the weight of his own soul, to drift into a tired stupor for short moments. It was the first signs of the bond working, that it would do as they suspected and take the pharaoh along with his charge. Yami bowed his head and nuzzled Yugi's cheek, grateful for his closeness. "It has been an amazing journey with you, Yugi," he murmured, the first words between them in quite some time. "I must be the most fortunate man in the world, to have lived two lifetimes instead of just one. And in the second, to have found someone as wonderful as you."

Yugi smiled tearfully. "I miss you already. We've had a lot of adventures. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world." He lifted his chin slightly to nuzzle back. "Thank you for making sure I had anything but a normal, boring life."

Yami chuckled. "Thank you, for giving me life at all. If not for you, it might have been another five thousand years before anyone set me free."

"Told you. We're soulmates. I was meant to find you." Yugi closed his eyes and rested his tear-stained cheek against Yami's bare shoulder. "And even though this is goodbye, know that I'll always love you. Even beyond. Death can't stop this kind of love."

Yami caught him up and wept over him, his tears falling on Yugi's eyelids. "I love you with all my soul, Yugi," he breathed between sobs. "I would give up everything to restore you if I could."

A faint smile touched Yugi's lips. "At least now no one is going to steal your power. We don't have to worry anymore."

"No, that's true." Yami gathered his fleeting strength and tilted Yugi's face toward him, so he could kiss him one last time. "Farewell, my love. I will go with you into the darkness."

"How do you know it's darkness?" A glimmer appeared in the violet eyes. "All I see is light. Pure light."

On account of their close friendship, it was only natural that Joey should have a key to the game shop's attached apartment. And good thing, too, because he had run out of the hospital too quickly to remember to ask Grandpa Muto for one if he had needed it. Mai had barely screeched to a halt at the curb when Joey leaped out of the convertible, key already in hand. He let himself in and pounded up the stairs, going straight to Yugi's bedroom and the golden Puzzle lying so obviously on a corner of the desk. He swept out a hand and snagged the chain even as he turned and lunged back toward the door, and thundered back downstairs with the Puzzle swinging dangerously from his fist. Mai gaped at him as he flung himself back into the car and demanded, "Floor it!"

She gunned the engine and peeled away, merging safely but quickly back into traffic before collecting herself enough to speak. "You've got to be out of your mind!"

"No, I'm not," Joey said with grim certainty. "Yugi said something last night about going into the Puzzle to talk to Yami. I'll betcha that's it."

Mai eyed him sideways. "I still don't get it, but I'll take your word for it. Buckle up, sweetie."

Joey did so, and then held the Puzzle in his hands, frowning at the Eye in raised relief on its surface. Then, figuring he had best take good care of it so it could be safely delivered to its owner, he looped the chain over his head and settled the Puzzle around his own neck.

As they crouched together in their growing weakness, both Yami and Yugi felt a sudden surge of energy bolt through them, a clearing of their minds of the fog that seemed to be consuming them from inside the Puzzle. Yami felt it moreso than Yugi, and held his young love close, afraid that some other kind of change was taking place. But the energy was warm, friendly, and somehow familiar. Yami had felt it before, touched it tangentially. It took him a moment to remember where. "Joey?" he whispered into the silence of the Puzzle.

"What?" Yugi wondered, "what is it?"

"I think it's Joey." Kissing Yugi's forehead for reassurance, Yami gingerly laid him down on the floor and got up, going to the door once more and testing the latch. It clicked, signifying that it was no longer locked to keep him in. He didn't trust Yugi to be able to withstand any foreign power sources at a time like this, so he tested it himself, opening the door just a crack. Instead of the corridor and the adjoining door to a second mind, however, there was a great swirling darkness outside, as if the shadow realm lay just beyond the Puzzle's confines. Yet, in that shadow was a pinpoint of light. Yami stared toward it, and chanced a call. "Joey!"

There was no response, but Yami felt no fear that someone or something else was hiding behind that light. Then, he could hear something: it wasn't talking directly to him, but the distant, echoing voice was unmistakable. "Dammit! Why do we have to hit every red light between here and the hospital?!"

Yami's mouth fell open in stunned laughter, as he dared to believe what he had heard. Stepping back, he closed the door and went back to Yugi, picking him up in his arms. "It's Joey," he said, somewhere between laughing and crying in relief. "He's got us, he's wearing the Puzzle."

Yugi struggled to look up into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I could hear him. We're not connected, not like you and I are, but I can sense him. His powerful heart." The pharaoh hugged Yugi tightly, no longer afraid that he might hurt him. "Hold on, Yugi. Joey is bringing us to the hospital. They must have taken you there."

"I don't believe this." Yugi smiled wearily. "Just when I think I'm doing the right thing, accepting my fate, he goes and saves me."

Yami held him close, opening his spirit to share as much of his power with Yugi as he could. "You must hold on, be strong. I don't know how much time we have, but you must hold on until the Puzzle can be returned."

Yugi clutched at him, his fingers digging into Yami's shoulders. "I'm trying. You hold on, too. Don't give me all of your spirit, you need to live too…"

Yami nodded absently, only partially hearing. The rest of him was concentrated on trying to open a connection with Joey's mind, though he had lost so much of his energy that doing so was next to impossible. At the very least, he could sense the vivid life force of the young man, and it was just enough to keep both spirits in the Puzzle alive.

Mai wove expertly through traffic and was almost there when the worst of stupid mischances popped up in their path; she glanced in her mirror and saw red and blue lights. Swearing in a most un-ladylike manner, she swiftly pulled over and buried her face in her hands. Joey pounded a fist on the edge of the window. "I don't believe this!"

"I'm trying, Joey, I really am," Mai insisted.

"We don't have time for this!"

The cop stepped up alongside the convertible, looking rather concerned and authoritative as he reckoned the potential ages of driver and passenger. "Ma'am, you do know why I stopped you, don't you?"

"Officer, please…" she began.

"This is an emergency!" Joey interrupted, practically straining against his seatbelt as he leaned toward the officer. "My friend is going to die if I don't get to the hospital!"

"Whoa, calm down, there," the cop said, gesturing placidly. "Emergency, huh?"

"That's right!" Mai said, catching on to Joey's cue. "I'm trying to get my friend to the hospital, he's got an emergency…an emergency…"

"Transplant!" Joey yelped, seizing on the word. "My friend is gonna die and I'm the only one who can save him. I just got the call! I have to get down there or they won't be able to…to do the thing they have to do to save him. Please!" He gave the cop his most plaintive of looks with big, wide, watery brown eyes. "You have to help me!"

"You can follow us to the hospital if you don't believe us," Mai added. "We could use an escort. It's a matter of life or death!"

"All right, all right!" the officer relented, backing away a step from the sheer forcefulness of their begging. They certainly looked panicked enough. "I'll follow you to the hospital. But if you're lying to me, I'll have your licenses."

"It's a deal!" Mai started the car back up, giving the officer incentive to hurry back to his. She pulled away and sped the rest of the way to the hospital with the cop car just behind her, its siren going the whole way. Joey just stared at the road, practically willing the cars to get out of the way so they could get there faster. With a police car screaming down the road at them, most of them did. They drove straight to the emergency room entrance, and as soon as Mai had come to a stop, Joey leaped out of the car with the Puzzle clinking around his neck and ran inside. Mai stayed right where she was just to catch her breath, and then got out to speak with the officer. He had stopped behind them, and only watched in surprise as Joey disappeared into the hospital. Mai sashayed up to him with the most innocent and grateful look she could manage. "Thank you so much, officer," she gushed. "You've saved a young man's life today. You're a hero."

The officer scratched under the edge of his hat, trying not to blush at the pretty lady with big, pretty eyes, batting big, pretty eyelashes at him. "Well, I wouldn't say that, but…"

"No, really," she persisted. "If not for you, why…we would have had to go slower, so we wouldn't hit anyone. I should check and make sure he made it in time, but I'm sure our friend is going to be okay now. Thank you, we owe you our lives as well."

"Yes, well…" The cop coughed, cleared his throat, and straightened up. "I'll just let you off with a warning, then. Next time, you should call for an ambulance, they can speed all they want. But…I hope your friend is going to live," he added lamely.

"Thanks to you, he will," Mai said with pure gratitude, giving him a lovely smile.

This time, he did blush. "And you're not going to speed like that any more?"

"It was only because of the emergency, I swear," Mai insisted, raising a hand like a girl scout giving a pledge.

"Okay, that's good. Well, um…" The officer bowed and turned to go. "Drive safely, ma'am."

Mai swallowed her giggle, and only nodded back and thanked him profusely once more. Once he had driven away, she pocketed her keys and ran inside to see what was happening.

Joey ignored the looks and shouts from doctors and security as he dashed through the hospital, angry that the emergency door had to be so far away from Yugi's room. Tristan and Téa leaped up when they saw him pass through the waiting room like a whirlwind, and more nurses scattered when he plowed through them to get into the room. Yugi was still lying there, cold and pale, with doctors crowded around poking at the monitors and Grandpa Muto standing nearby, presumably discussing the situation with them. Joey heard, "If you could wait just one more minute…" as he came in, followed by the complaints of the doctors and "Joey!"

"Out of my way!" Joey demanded, elbowing one doctor aside so he could get to the bed. Tristan, Téa, a couple of security guards and burly male nurses, and lastly Mai tried to crowd into the doorway all at once to see what he was about to do. Joey pulled the chain over his head and laid the Puzzle on Yugi's chest, calming himself to gently lift Yugi's head from the pillow and drape the chain around him. He helped Yugi settle back and then just stood aside, watching to make sure that the action had its intended effect.

Inside the Puzzle, Yami could only hear a jumbled chaos of voices as Joey made his way through the hospital, but the life force was pulsing so strongly that he had no trouble staying alert. Yugi lay in his arms breathing shallowly, his eyes hazy but his mind willing to cling to life with this spark of hope so near to him. Then, the Puzzle changed hands, and Yami straightened up as he felt the connection that had been missing from his senses for the past several hours. Yugi suddenly took a deep breath, his eyes opening wide. Yami picked him up from the floor and carried him to the door, kicking it open. The corridor, the opposite door, it was all there like it should be. He let Yugi down, and with tottering steps, the young man lurched into the corridor that separated their minds. He paused for just a fleeting second to look back at Yami, his eyes full of tears and joy and gratitude, before yanking the door to his mind open.

The Eye on the Puzzle began to glow golden, startling the doctors hanging around the bed. The security guard who had managed to get a hand on Joey let go, and they all watched in wonder as the Puzzle flashed magically for just a moment, and then Yugi's eyes blinked slowly open. His hand on the bed twitched, and he turned his head to regard the collection of faces staring at him in shock and incredulity. His eyes went straight to the one face he expected to be there, and a faint whisper crossed his lips. "Joey…"

Friends fell into each other's arms in relief. Grandpa Muto dropped heavily into the chair with his head in his hands. The doctors waved off the perplexed security guards and clustered around the monitors to verify that what they had just witnessed really happened. "This is amazing," one remarked. "His heart rate is back to normal, and his brain activity is where it should be. It's like he was raised from the dead."

"Almost." Joey smiled at Yugi, their eyes connecting, and then collapsed to a seat on the floor as the adrenaline wore off and left his knees weak.

Despite the wishes of everyone there to have their chance to touch Yugi and hug him and speak to him to assure themselves he was okay, the doctors shooed them out so they could complete their tests and make some recommendations. They had no idea what had happened, and were not about to record that the simple act of placing a pyramid around his neck restored him to life, but they did a good job of looking important and official before declaring that they wanted to keep Yugi in the hospital overnight, just to be sure there was no relapse. Though his spirit had regained its house, Yugi was exhausted and only wanted to sleep, though he asked Joey to stay by his side for a short time in order to thank him for figuring it out and saving him. Joey told him all about his heroic dash to recover the Puzzle, getting pulled over, everything, glad to see Yugi laugh at the improbability of a speeding ticket nearly costing them precious time. "Really, though," Yugi said as he quieted down, "how did you guess?"

Joey sobered as well. "Yesterday, you told me about how you guys…um…go see each other inside the Puzzle," he explained. "I'm so stupid, I didn't put it all together until it was almost too late. But it didn't occur to me till your grandpa said he took the Puzzle away from you after you'd already gone to bed. Then Tristan said something about you looking like you'd lost your soul, and it hit me." He squeezed his friend's hand. "Whatever you do, go easy on your grandpa. Don't blame him for doing this to you, he didn't know. Once he finds out it was his fault you got trapped in there, he's going to feel horrible enough."

"I know, I know," Yugi breathed tiredly. Grandpa was currently out of the room, seeing the others off for the night and promising them they could look in on Yugi once he was home the next day. "It's nobody's fault, really, unless you want to blame me for doing something so dangerous as letting my mind wander inside the Puzzle, or Yami for being the lover I wanted to go see. It was just an accident. A weird accident," he admitted wryly, "but even so. I just need to tell Grandpa that I know enough about the Puzzle to know I'm safe with it on. I know he was just being helpful."

"And you be careful, too. I know you don't want to stop seeing Yami, but you have to be more careful with it. Magic isn't something to be messing around with." He pushed himself to his feet and ruffled Yugi's hair kindly. "But you don't need me lecturing you about that. I'm sure you and Yami are already aware of that."

"Yeah, we are," Yugi sighed. "He feels terrible, I feel stupid. We're not going to let this happen again, don't worry."

"Okay, then. I won't tell your grandpa about you two. It's up to you to phrase it however you need to." Joey tugged the thin hospital blanket up around Yugi's chest. "You get some rest now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He winked as he stepped away from the bed. "I get to bring you two days' worth of homework!"

Yugi groaned and pulled the blanket all the way up to cover his head, hiding himself from Joey's flippant laughter as he disappeared through the door. As a plain sort of quiet settled around him, Yugi rolled over onto his side with his face away from the door, afraid to let himself fall asleep but not wanting to face anyone else now, especially not his grandfather. After a few minutes, Grandpa came back in and said he was going to let Yugi sleep, while he went home and prepared to bring him back when the hospital discharged him the next day. He didn't seem to want or need a story or an excuse just now, he only laid a hand on his grandson's head and told him he was so glad he was okay, and then left him alone in the darkness.

Except, he wasn't alone. A vision awakened before him, the pharaoh's lean figure dressed down in jeans and black shirt sitting on the side of the bed. His vision could not touch him or hold him, but he could watch him and speak to him, and for that, Yugi was glad. Yami leaned over him, gazing concernedly at him. "Are you all right?" he asked, his rich voice quieter and deeper than usual.

"Yeah," Yugi said softly, rolling back towards the vision. "But that's the problem."

A curious frown appeared on Yami's face. "I'm not sure I follow."

Yugi looked plaintively up to him, directing his comments to the vision even though Yami was not actually physically there. "How could we be so stupid? We got so caught up in each other that we didn't stop to think. And even though I feel fine now…I almost died!"

Yami bowed his head contritely. "Would it help you if I apologized all over again?"

"No…" Yugi sighed forlornly, glancing briefly at the door to make sure no one had come in to catch him talking out loud to someone who wasn't there. "It's not your fault, Yami, I'm not angry with you. I'm just frustrated with myself, for putting my selfish needs first like that. But…I never imagined that going inside the Puzzle could be so dangerous!"

"Neither of us did," Yami said reassuringly. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Yugi. You said it yourself – it was just an accident. Now that we know such a thing can happen, we can take steps to prevent it."

Yugi nodded silently, looking down at the Puzzle resting comfortably around his neck. He then sat up just enough to take the chain off, though he kept the pendant lying right where it was. "At least I know this won't keep me from talking to you," he murmured. "As long as it's within reach, our bond is still strong enough for me to hear you. It's not quite the same, but…for now."

"Everyone is right, you need to rest," the pharaoh implored. "Get some sleep. I will watch over you, I'll make sure your mind doesn't go into the Puzzle again. And if it does," he added with a smirk, "I'll kick you out under no uncertain terms."

Yugi smiled at that, glad that Yami was still able to hear his unspoken thoughts and fears. "Thanks, Yami. I would have done it, you know." He gave the spirit a timid look. "Died, with you? I wasn't afraid of it."

"I know." Yami rested a hand on top of Yugi's, though the boy could only feel it as a tingle across his skin. "Sleep, now. You're safe."

Yugi nodded and curled up on his side, keeping the Puzzle tucked safely in the curve of his body against his chest, holding it to him with one hand. He hoped that with it merely near him instead of on him, even at its most restless his mind would not intrude inside the mystical world, but Yami's reassurance helped. It took a long time for his brain to stop winding in worrying circles around what had happened, and only then could he fall asleep. The spirit hovered close to him, watching, longing more than ever to be able to touch him and cuddle him in comfort and frustrated that just such a longing nearly cost them both their lives.

In the middle of the night, when most of the hospital wing was quiet and dark and only the light of a waning moon shone through the windows to illuminate Yugi's sleeping form, an unusual presence crept into his room through the far wall and materialized beside him. It had been a long time since he had come to see Yugi in this same manner, but he hadn't felt a disturbance that required his intervention until now. His long desert robes swished softly around his feet as he stepped up beside the bed, looking down at the sleeping boy with mingled concern and sternness. He looked perfectly fine, strange considering that his life force had almost completely vanished earlier in the day. Even as the stranger stood there contemplating whether to wake him up, another mystical figure coalesced before him, a phantom visage with arms folded and wary eyes staring from under punked-out hair. The intruder took a step back in surprise that he could see the translucent spirit. "My pharaoh!" he breathed.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Shadi? What are you doing here?"

"I sensed an unusual disturbance in the mystical energies surrounding you and your vessel," the turbaned figure replied in his usual cryptic way. "Something went terribly wrong here, today. I must know what happened."

Yami closed his eyes and nodded. "You should wake Yugi, then, and hear it from him. I've been watching over him, but it's all right."

Shadi bowed reverently as the pharaoh's apparition stepped aside, and then reached out to Yugi to gently shake his shoulder. Yugi moaned under his breath and stirred, looking pouty and annoyed at being woken up, but seeing who had done it made him start and sit up sharply. "Shadi!"

"I apologize for waking you, Yugi," the Egyptian guardian said in his even, placid voice.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi rubbed his eyes, and then cringed. "Uh oh. Does it have anything to do what happened to me today?"

"I sensed there was something wrong, so I came to find out what it was." Shadi's eyes darted around the darkened hospital room. "It must be serious indeed, if you are here."

"Yeah…kind of." Yugi sat in silence for a moment, composing himself, and then told Shadi the whole story, dancing around the issue of exactly what he and Yami were doing with each other inside the Puzzle – talking seemed a good enough excuse for now – but otherwise sharing everything. Shadi listened without interruption, and both of them sensed the presence of the pharaoh lingering somewhere over Yugi's shoulder, observing but not needing to add to the story. When he had finished, Yugi shook his head sorrowfully. "You don't have to tell me it was a stupid thing to do, or we should be more careful, or any of that. I've already spent most of the night beating myself up over it. Whatever the case, I'm not going to let it happen again." He shot the pharaoh's envisioned spirit a fearful look. "Though, I can't promise I'm not going to go visit him inside the Puzzle anymore."

Shadi only stood there looking at him for a long, silent time, as he thought. Yugi fidgeted a little under his gaze, rubbing his fingers over the Eye on the Puzzle. At last, Shadi murmured, "I see. And, you go into the Puzzle in this manner often?"

Yugi gave Yami another hunting glance, like a naughty child caught trying to lie his way out of punishment. "Um…yeah. A lot."

"May I ask why?"

Yugi didn't want to answer, but he heard Yami within his mind. "You may as well tell him, Yugi. I think he already knows, or at least suspects."

A blush dashed across Yugi's cheeks, and he looked away, toward the window and the moonlight sky. "It's the only way Yami and I can be together," he answered in a very small voice. "The only way we can…touch."

A warm smile spread slowly across Shadi's inscrutable face. "It is as I thought, then. Your connection to the pharaoh has changed into something more."

"We love each other, all right?" Yugi pouted. "We just wanted to be with each other. Is that so wrong?"

"No." Shadi folded his hands patiently in front of him. "It is rather unexpected, but knowing this, I understand how you could have been accidentally trapped." He bowed his head solemnly. "It is unfortunate, but I am grateful to find that you are alive and well in spite of it."

Yugi glanced his way, cautiously hopeful. "You're…not going to tell me not to do it anymore?"

Shadi gave him a pointed look. "Would you obey me even if I did?"

Yugi averted his eyes again in embarrassment. "Probably not."

"I am no one in authority, Yugi," the guardian explained. "I am only a messenger and a servant. You carry with you the one who has any authority, and I have no right to question him. If the pharaoh wishes this, if he loves you truly, I have no reason to deny him his happiness. Has he asked you not to see him, after what happened today?"

"No…" Yugi replied thoughtfully. "He just said he'd help me make sure we didn't have another accident."

"Very well, then." Shadi still wore his serious face, though it was pretty much the same face he wore all the time regardless of the gravity of the situation. "Perhaps I may have something else that may be of use to you both."

Both Yugi and the vision of the pharaoh perked up slightly. "Oh?" the younger one wondered. "Like what?"

"I have been researching the written record of the pharaoh," Shadi began, his piercing gaze steady, "though little of it remains intact to this day. Much has been lost to time and thieves. I have recently discovered mentions of a little-known magic ritual that has to do with the Millennium Puzzle. It seems the pharaoh had some idea what would happen to him, and prepared for the possibility of losing himself."

Yugi's eyes widened. "A magic ritual? What does it do?"

Shadi shook his head slowly. "I do not wish to stir your hopes in the case it turns out to be mere rumor or something that cannot be done," he cautioned, "but considering what you are willing to risk in order to carry on your relationship, it might be a better option than becoming trapped again."

"Please, Shadi," Yugi begged, "tell us!"

"There is a mention of the shadow magic being able to restore a spirit to its body, but only for a brief time," the Egyptian guardian intoned. "It is still chained to the Millennium Items, but preparations were made to allow the pharaoh a chance at embodiment once more, when his spirit was reawakened and he had need to walk among his people again. I have searched and studied, but all I have found is that the method is not meant to be permanent. He will never leave the Puzzle," he warned, "but for this one chance."

Yugi glanced aside at the vision of the pharaoh near to him. Yami wore an expression of yearning and desperation, but was shocked into silence. Yugi spoke for him. "You mean…he can have his body back for a little while?"

Shadi's eyes closed, as if he were grieved to have to say it. "For one day."

Yami winced, his head falling to his chest. Yugi glanced from him to their visitor. "Just one day? Does it matter which day?"

"The ritual must be performed under a particular set of circumstances." Shadi looked out at the window, lifting his head to regard the gibbous moon standing high in the blue-black sky. "It can only take place at midnight of the full moon. If done properly, the ritual will draw the pharaoh's spirit from its house and restore it to a body, but only for twenty-four hours. At midnight again, it will vanish, and the spirit will once again return to the Puzzle." He turned his gaze back toward Yugi, and the faint shimmer that spoke of the invisible pharaoh standing beside him. "Such a promise will not protect you forever, but if it were to be done, perhaps it would give you enough of an experience to treasure, to whet your appetite in a sense. Perhaps then you would not feel the need to go into the Puzzle so often."

"Just one day," Yami said softly. "That is more than I ever expected to have."

"Would one day be enough?" Yugi turned towards him. "Are you sure it wouldn't just make it worse, and make me want you even more?"

"There's no way to know for sure. But, before we say yes or no, we must know more about it." He glanced at Shadi, aware that the guardian could at least sense his ethereal presence, if not hear him. "I won't do anything that would harm you, Yugi."

"I have not yet uncovered any further information on the effects of the ritual," Shadi continued. "But in all my time as guardian of your tomb and your charge, my pharaoh, I have come to understand much about the nature of the Millennium Items. The Puzzle holds your spirit, and is your connection to Yugi. Since you would return to it at the close of the day, it is my thought that separating the two of you for that short space of time would do him no harm. If you wished for insurance, perhaps he could keep the Puzzle with him while you were embodied, so as not to break your connection."

"For just one day." Yugi clasped his hands around the Puzzle. "One day to experience a lifetime. Just imagine all the things we could do with a day. I know you can see the world through me, and you even lived in me alone for a few days, but this…" He smiled faintly. "This would be different. I could hold your hand, and look you in the eyes for once, and I wouldn't have to be in the Puzzle to do it. Your breath and your heartbeat wouldn't just be an illusion, it would be real."

"But I caution you," Shadi added, "choose a day worthy of it. If the pharaoh set aside this ritual in the chance he may need it, do not waste it for trivial reasons."

Yami shook his head wisely. "In all my time with Yugi, I have never needed a body of my own in order to fight the darkness. My mind, soul, and power can be accessed anytime through him, so having a body for one day would be pointless in a battle over the Millennium Items or a shadow game. And, it is my experience that the shadows never wait for a particular time to spring themselves on me, they will come at random. I can't ask the forces of evil to wait until the moon is right so I can come out of the Puzzle and face them on my own."

Shadi gave a wry smile. "True."

"It's our destiny to fight the shadows together," Yugi reminded him. "That would be harder to do if we had separate bodies and couldn't bond our minds like we do now. It seems to me, if there was any need that this ritual was meant to fill, it's the need to get out and stretch once in a while. You know?"

Yami chuckled quietly. "I may not remember why I may have prepared this ritual, but if I am the same person now that I was then, I'd have to agree with you. Having a body of my own again would not be logical in terms of fighting the shadow games. All it would be good for is reminding me why life is so precious, and why I must protect it." He blinked, hearing the words coming from his own mouth, and then directed his commanding gaze to Shadi. "Do you understand all the steps of this ritual? Could it be performed soon?"

"I have translated enough to be able to perform it at the next full moon, if that is your desire."

"Yugi…" Yami turned to face his young love. "I would like to give it a try. I don't see any reason to delay, unless you have some special day in mind further in the future."

"Not really," Yugi shrugged. "I don't have a calendar near me so I don't know if the full moon falls on any day like my birthday or something. I guess…if you want to do it, let's just do it." He met the pharaoh's eyes. "You think it'll work?"

"I think I can trust myself," Yami said dryly, "even if I can't remember my reasons for setting such plans in motion so many eons ago."

Yugi giggled. "Of course. And I trust you." He nodded firmly and returned his attention to Shadi. "We'll do it. We want to do it at the next full moon. It doesn't matter what day it is, any day is as good as the next. Although…" He gave Yami a sheepish look. "If that's a school day…"

"I believe the next full moon rises on a Saturday night," Shadi broke in, "about three weeks from now."

Yugi gasped happily. "Perfect! That gives us a Sunday to be together!"

"And you don't want to wait?"

"The suspense would kill me," Yugi groaned. "I'm too impatient."

"There is no reason to wait," Yami said more wisely. "Too much of that, and we would only build up so much anticipation that the moment could not possibly live up to our expectations." He smiled to himself. "Maybe it is selfish, but both Yugi and I feel the same. We just want this, to enjoy each other for a day. If we get it out of the way, we can settle back into our usual lives afterward and not keep dreaming about the fantasy of a real life and real body."

Shadi brushed his fingers thoughtfully along the smooth, golden surface of the Millennium Key around his own neck. "Perhaps you are right. That does seem to be the most prudent course. If you prefer it to be a Sunday, then the next full moon would be the perfect day."

"Sunday is may day off from school," Yugi explained. "We could stay up late, and spend the whole day out without any interference."

Shadi gave them a slight bow. "Then I will return to you on that night, in order to supervise the ritual myself. I will confirm my translations and prepare it so nothing will go awry."

"Thanks, Shadi," Yugi breathed, stroking the Puzzle absently with his fingertips. "We'll wait for you, then."

"Farewell." With no further ceremony needed, the guardian simply retreated a few steps and vanished like a ghost into the wall.

Yugi looked up to the translucent pharaoh hovering beside him. "First we almost die, now we've been given the chance to set you free for a bit? Can this day get any weirder?"

Yami's eyes widened slightly. "Don't ask that, or it just might."

"Good point." Yugi dragged the blanket up around his shoulder and flopped back onto his side, the Puzzle's chain jingling a little as it fell into position beside him. "I'm just going back to sleep. If you tell me when I wake up that this wasn't a dream and Shadi's going to do this magic ritual next month, I'll believe you then. For now, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear it."

Yami laughed in his quiet, subtle way, settling down to hold vigil over his young charge. He understood Yugi's comment, for he, too, was having a hard time believing that they should be so richly rewarded after their foolish mistake, and knew that if he had been in Yugi's place, just thinking about it would keep him awake all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 3

Yugi suffered no lasting effects from his experience, and after a day lounging about at home, was back in school and back to normal. He told Tristan and Téa that his mind had been trapped in the Puzzle, but only Joey knew the circumstances. It had been tough enough explaining it to his grandfather, who reacted as predicted and felt horrible that his act of kindness had been responsible for Yugi's suffering. Yugi assured him that it was no one's fault, but asked his grandpa to trust him with the Puzzle if he ever found himself in the same situation again. His restless mind could do strange things, he had involuntarily visited Yami inside the Puzzle before. Grandpa vowed to keep his hands off the artifact no matter what, just to be safe. Yugi hugged him and made no mention of it after that point, ever, so Grandpa Muto rightfully assumed that all was forgiven and forgotten and they could move on with life. Yugi's other classmates had heard about his hospitalization, and for a few days an awful lot of people he didn't even know were being really nice to him, but within a week it had all blown over and even Joey was back to roughhousing with his diminutive pal. Though his instinct was to trust Joey with his every secret, Yugi and Yami agreed that they would not tell their friends about the ritual Shadi had mentioned, in the off chance that it did not work. It was bad enough for Yugi to get his hopes up and have them subsequently crushed, he didn't need Joey, Tristan, and Téa gazing at him with sympathetic eyes too.

Even without the ability to contact Shadi and verify it was still going to happen, Yugi managed to control his excitement as he watched the days tick by on the calendar in his room. He and Yami decided that in trade for this marvelous once-in-a-lifetime chance, they would behave themselves and not visit in the Puzzle until then – though they talked to each other across their mental bond more than usual, constantly discussing what they could do with their special day and how wonderful it was going to be. Even stern, calm Yami was practically beside himself with anticipation, yearning so much to find out if Shadi's promise would come true. He wanted to be with Yugi, but he also wanted to see and feel and touch and taste on his own again, to fill his shattered memory with as many new experiences as he could cram into twenty-four hours. It would have to be enough to sustain him for the rest of his existence, so he would not forget again what it was like to feel the wind and sun on his own face, or enjoy a huge meal, or any of the other hundred ideas he and Yugi kept suggesting to each other. The sakura blossoms transformed into shiny green leaves, and spring broke out with warm sunshine, while they planned and speculated and quivered internally in excitement as the day with the little "full moon" circle on the calendar page crept nearer and nearer. Then, it was time.

Yugi tried desperately to keep from pushing his grandfather's company away and locking himself in his room until midnight, as much as he wanted to get himself ready far in advance. He had a normal dinner and did his normal chores, until after the game shop closed and the Mutos prepared for bed as usual. Grandpa asked him if he had plans to hang out with his friends on Sunday, by way of making small talk, and Yugi said yes. Yami wanted to see Joey and Tristan and all the others, so Yugi had made plans to meet them all for lunch and games downtown, keeping secret that he would have a special guest along. He couldn't even fake being tired, so he gave up trying and just went into his room late, pacing restlessly for a bit until he realized he didn't know what time Shadi would be appearing in that mysterious way he always did, so he needed to occupy himself for a while. He tried reading, he tried talking to Yami, but for once their conversation faltered, as both were too anxious to keep up a thread. In the end, Yugi settled for sitting cross-legged on his floor going through his spare Duel Monsters cards, deciding whether he wanted to rearrange his deck or sell some of the extras as rare singles through the store. It distracted him just enough and kept him from looking at the clock. Shadi's silent entrance into his room took him by surprise. "You're here!" he gasped, tossing aside the cards.

"Yugi," Shadi patiently acknowledged him. "Were you afraid I would not come?"

"Well, not afraid, but…" Yugi pushed himself to his feet to face his visitor. "It has been kind of stressful, waiting and hoping and not really sure this whole thing is going to work."

"The only way to find out is to try." Shadi stepped closer to him and gestured for him to come. Yugi obeyed, and when he was in reach, Shadi touched the front surface of the Puzzle with questioning fingertips. "Are you and the pharaoh ready?"

"Yeah. Just tell us what we have to do."

Shadi beckoned for Yugi to join him as he sank to his knees on the floor. "There is an incantation which you must recite, but the language may be difficult for you. It is an ancient Egyptian dialect used long ago by priests and officials close to the pharaoh. Very few these days even remember it, much less speak it."

"Let me guess," Yugi smirked. "Lucky for us, you're one of them."

"It is part of my station." Shadi arranged his robes neatly around him so as to be able to sit comfortably on his knees facing Yugi. "There is enough time. I must teach you this incantation, so you can recite it at the correct moment without mispronouncing a word. To do so will cause the ritual to fail."

Yugi could hear a warm, rich voice in his mind, though the pharaoh's apparition did not materialize this time. "A pity that I don't remember the language, or I could help you."

"It's okay, Yami," Yugi assured him before returning his attention to Shadi. "Okay. Is that all? I mean, is there anything else I need to do besides recite the spell?"

"Yes." With typical drama, the guardian reached beneath the folds of his robe and unsheathed a small and very deadly-looking dagger.

Yugi recoiled, raising an arm to shield himself. "What are you going to do with that?" he yelped.

"Relax, Yugi." Shadi laid the dagger in his palm and held it out, hilt-first. "At the stroke of midnight, you must pierce your skin and let a drop of blood fall onto the Eye of the Puzzle. Then, recite the incantation. From your blood, your words, and your energy, the spell will draw the pharaoh's spirit from its resting place." Yugi took the dagger from him, holding it up and inspecting the blade. From the way moonlight from the skylight above him glinted along the edges, he guessed it was razor-sharp. "It will not take much, just prick a finger or your palm," Shadi continued. "It is my understanding that that is the greatest harm you will suffer for this ritual."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Yugi admitted, gazing in wonder at Shadi. "And then Yami will have his body, for one day."

The Egyptian guardian closed his eyes and smiled faintly. "Spend that day wisely, and well."

Yugi nodded his affirmation. "All right. Teach me this incantation. I don't want to make any mistakes."

The minutes ticked by and the moon climbed higher while the two young men recited and repeated the fluid Egyptian tongue over and over, bathed in the silvery light falling through the skylight and that alone. The rest of the house lay silent around them, they couldn't even hear Grandpa Muto snoring in his room down the hall. The recitation was difficult, but Shadi promised he would prompt Yugi, so he would not have to try to memorize the whole thing right away. It was enough that he could say it, mimicking the guardian's tone perfectly. Yugi took a watch out of his pocket, a small digital timepiece with minutes and seconds that he had set with the exact universal time from a computer at school. Neither of them filled the last waiting minute with idle chatter, they just watched the seconds count down until the watch beeped to signal that it was midnight. "Now," Shadi breathed.

Gritting his teeth, Yugi poked his forefinger with the tip of the sharp blade until a single crimson drop welled up from the cut. Holding his hand over the Puzzle, he squeezed his finger so the drop would fall perfectly onto the raised Eye, and immediately began to recite the first line of the spell which he remembered clearly after all that practice. Shadi fed him the rest, line by line, and Yugi repeated it in a hushed whisper. Within seconds an effect could be seen; the Eye began to glow, and then surged with white light, shining brighter than it ever had before. Yugi could feel his heart racing, and began to breathe more heavily as he felt his energy being drained, but he kept up the incantation, desperate to finish it before the clock read 12:01. Upon the last word, a silent clap of power exploded from the Puzzle, the light flashing so brightly that it made both young men flinch and fall backward onto their hands. When Yugi pried his eyes open again, he saw something that made his heart leap into his throat: a figure was coming into view beside him, not faint and indistinct like his usual visions, but clear and solid, muscle and bone, glorious flesh in human shape. Streams of fading energy from the Puzzle laced around his graceful limbs like golden spiderwebs, trailing off into the night as Yami took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Even Shadi looked rather amazed at the sight. Yugi knelt there trembling for a moment, feeling like he was going to faint, as his eyes roamed up and down the pharaoh's very real physical form. Then he gave a tiny giggle. "You're naked."

Yami gave a short, startled gasp and looked down, and then blushed. "Well, what did you expect?" he said sternly.

"I don't mind." Yugi began to grin. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Yami felt his face where the blush warmed his cheeks, and then slid his hand all across his new body, arms and chest and stomach, wearing a look of utter astonishment. "It worked. I…I can't believe it. It worked. Shadi…"

They both glanced to see Shadi face down on the floor in reverence, but upon hearing his name spoken in the pharaoh's deep voice, the guardian raised his head. "In all my years I never thought I would look upon you in this manner, my pharaoh," he said, his voice hushed with awe. "I consider myself fortunate to be blessed for my servitude by meeting you face to face. Forgive me for staring," he added, keeping his eyes averted as he sat up.

Yami wanted to stop him from worshipping him, but some part of his inner instinct knew that this was the way things were supposed to be, between a pharaoh and his servants, so he said nothing. Instead, he got an idea and went over to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall next to Yugi's closet, wanting to see for himself. He looked just as Yugi always said he did, lean and slight with just enough firm muscle across his chest and arms to define his figure, with sly, elegant eyes and the same wild, sharp hairstyle as Yugi. Yugi leaped up and came up beside him, laying a hand on his back to feel that he was really there. They looked at each other in the mirror, seeing that they both existed side by side, Yami slightly taller, slightly older, alike without being identical. "Look at you," Yugi breathed. "You're really here."

Yami's violet eyes swam with tears of joy as he stared for a moment longer, and then he lunged and wrapped Yugi in an enormous embrace. "I never dreamed this could be possible," he whispered into Yugi's shoulder as the young one hugged him back. "I'm here. I'm here with you."

Yugi held him snugly with a smile on his lips, delighted to feel actual flesh beneath his hands, true warmth and a heart beating strongly in his arms. After a moment he let go, and reached into the closet beside them to find something to cover Yami's nakedness at least temporarily. The robe was a little short on him, but it sufficed for now. "Thank you so much, Shadi," the younger one said enthusiastically as they turned back to their visitor. "We owe you everything for this."

"It is my duty, and my pleasure," Shadi said demurely, rising to his feet. "You have your twenty-four hours, now. Use them well, my pharaoh." He dared to look at Yami and then smiled. "Savor every minute, so you may remember this forever."

"I will," Yami vowed.

"I will leave you now. You have much to do and limited time, I will not waste any more of it." Shadi began to fade as he backed away from them. "Remember, do not take the Puzzle from around your neck, Yugi. It is your connection to the pharaoh. At midnight, he will return to it, and all will be as it was before. Farewell."

As soon as he was gone, Yugi threw his arms around his partner once again and hugged him fiercely. "I can't believe this is real! I have you all to myself for a whole day. I'm so excited I don't even know where to start!"

Yami cupped his cheek and tilted his head up towards him, smiling into his young love's eyes. "How about here?" He bowed his head and kissed Yugi softly, slowly, lingering on the taste of his lips. They both gave a breathless gasp simultaneously, and then leaned in for more, sinking into each other's arms as their kiss grew more ravenous and deep.

They stood like that for some time, endlessly kissing each other as though the concept had just been invented, until Yugi felt his knees go weak beneath him and he needed to break away. He still clung to Yami, arms over his shoulders, and rested his forehead against his partner's in order to breathe a soft whisper across his lips and cheek. "I love you so much."

Yami smiled and chuckled a little under his breath. "I love you, too. Mm, what a sweet way to begin our day together."

"I just had to say it," Yugi murmured with a little chuckle of his own. "In case I somehow lose the ability to form words later." He stretched up and pressed small, teasing kisses to his partner's lips, cheek, and jawline, exploring his physical form with delight. "I can't believe this is real. It's you, it's all you. Head to toe."

Yami's hands roamed soothingly up and down Yugi's back as he tilted his head to offer more of his skin to be kissed. "It's hard to believe myself. I know what it is to touch you, and hold you, but this…" He hugged Yugi more tightly to him. "…this is much more vivid. This is reality. What we've had before is a mere shadow of it." He took a deep breath and purred into Yugi's ear. "And now I know your scent, too. You're so beautiful…"

Yugi made a little bashful noise and nuzzled Yami's neck in response. "So are you," he breathed. "You're just like I see you inside the Puzzle…only real flesh and blood." He pushed aside the folds of the bathrobe and laid his hand solidly on the center of Yami's chest. "I can feel your heartbeat, now." An impish grin crossed his lips. "Wow, it's racing…"

"Is it any wonder?" Yami caught him up and squeezed him tightly, practically lifting him off the floor in his enthusiasm. "I'm with the one I love, and I can hold him and kiss him and do anything I want with him." He lowered his voice to a whisper and placed his lips beside his lover's ear. "If this is how excited I am just from kissing you, imagine how much greater it will be when I make love to you."

Yugi's fists clenched tightly on the bathrobe, and an excited gasp escaped him. "Oh, please," he begged. "I want that so much. Please, Yami…"

Yami pulled him back enough to look into his eyes, and then glanced aside at the clock sitting on top of the headboard of Yugi's bed. "It's very late. Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"Are you kidding me?" Yugi smiled strongly. "I don't think I could sleep right now if I wanted to! You're here! You're really here, like I've dreamed you could be, and I can feel you under that robe. I can't wait, I don't want to wait. It's all I've been able to think about today…" He caught his breath and tried to calm himself, letting his hand slide down Yami's chest to his waist so he could untie the robe. It fell open between them, giving only the barest glimpse of the pharaoh's naked body. His voice also dropped to a whisper. "This is what we're here for. We may say all kinds of nice, honorable things about remembering life and being with friends and stuff, but we both know the real reason we wanted to do this ritual. I want to be with you."

"Are you…ready, then?" Yami looked mildly concerned. "Do you have what we need?"

"Oh…yeah." Yugi went across the room and pulled out a small drawer in his desk, retrieving something still hidden in a plastic shopping bag. "I stopped by the drugstore on my way home from school last night," he said over his shoulder, his need to whisper betraying his shyness over the situation. "I'm sorry, it's nothing special or romantic." He turned back to Yami, blushing furiously as he discarded the bag and fidgeted with the small tube. "Not 'palm oil' or anything. But, I…um…I didn't get any protection." He averted his eyes in embarrassment as Yami stepped up to him and wrapped his hands around Yugi's. "I kind of figured we didn't need it, since your body is brand new and I'm technically still a virgin." That thought hit him afresh, making him look up into Yami's warm, loving eyes in wonder. "So, I get to really give myself to you, after all. For real."

Yami cupped his cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "A gift I will accept with all my heart. I know what this means to you, even if we've been together before inside the Puzzle."

"Yeah," Yugi said with a nervous laugh. "We may have done it a hundred times before, but it's still a first. We get to start all over again."

The pharaoh kissed him gently, but with a new shade of sensuality this time, brushing his tongue gently along Yugi's lips until the boy whimpered into the kiss. "At least I already know what you like," Yami murmured deeply. "And now I can taste you, feel your body, feel mine…"

Yugi moaned at the provocative murmur and leaned in for more of that kiss, but Yami only brushed his lips over his forehead before stepping back, taking a hold of Yugi's shirt and tugging it over his head. The Puzzle chain jingled awkwardly as the pendant fell down against his bare chest, but they both knew not to take that off as well. Keeping it from getting in the way was going to be an adventure. Yugi could not suppress his little giggle of excitement as he turned away long enough to set the tube of lubricant on the bedstand next to the clock. As he was turning back around, his eyes widened to behold Yami letting the robe cascade from his shoulders and fall into a fluffy puddle on the floor behind him as he padded slowly forward to meet his lover. All shyness and youthful giddiness fell away as Yugi gazed at Yami's very real, very naked body, realizing what he was going to finally get to do. The wonders of their private mental playground were finally going to meet with physical capability and he, Yugi Muto, high school kid and gaming champion of the world, was going to have sex. With his exotic lover, his soulmate. He had to catch himself and shake the momentous thoughts out of his head or he would have never been able to proceed. It was too big, too eventful, to dwell upon. He forced himself to let go and just concentrate on Yami, on what he wanted to do to that gorgeous, lean body that was now slinking up to him, gathering him in slender arms, on what he wanted Yami to do to him. Hands were already exploring his skin, splaying over his chest and running down his stomach, sweeping the Puzzle out of the way with just a gesture. Yugi tilted his head upward for another kiss, and was rewarded with a deep, probing, sensual kiss, all heat and urgency this time. He let his arms drift around Yami's waist, and was pleased to feel the pharaoh moan into the kiss as hands slid down around him and clutched the curves of his ass.

The riot of scent, taste, and sensation threatened to drive Yami crazy, but he settled for simply concentrating on one amazing new feeling at a time and trusting that his senses would gather in all the rest for him to remember and peruse later. The reactions of his spirit-body inside the Puzzle had been correct and rather splendid in their own right, he assumed after much pondering during his dormant periods that they came from some well of instinct within his soul, an unconscious memory of having felt what it was like before. But now, the electricity of hands on his skin, of wet lips against his, and the twitch of his own body as it began the slow climb toward ecstasy were heightened in effect, no longer shadow and instinct. He gazed into Yugi's half-opened eyes and could see the haze of passion in them, the desperate yearning for every last incredible sensation they could share. Yami sank to a seat on the edge of the bed, but did not quite pull Yugi down on top of him. Instead, he positioned his young love between his knees in order to unzip his jeans and slowly, teasingly, strip him of the rest of his clothing. Yugi stood with his hips cocked forward to enjoy the process, an indulgent little smile on his lips as he watched nimble hands tug down his jeans and then slip sensuously into his briefs to slide them down over his hips. For a moment they simply paused to look, to savor the sight, until their eyes drifted upward and met. At last, Yami reached out and took Yugi's hands in his, inviting him to join him on the bed. Yugi maneuvered around him and climbed onto the bed on his knees, giggling a little as Yami shifted to meet him and gather him into his arms again. "This is going to be fun," the young one murmured. "I hope we both fit."

Yami chuckled as they sidled up to each other, already gliding hands over each other's arms, shoulders, thighs, and chests. "Your bed is a bit smaller than we're used to," he noticed.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Yugi stalked up into Yami's lap and kissed him lightly, purring softly as the pharaoh's hands came around his face and held him there for longer, hotter kisses. "We just have to keep it down," Yugi continued between kisses. "We don't want to wake my grandpa."

Yami kissed him expertly, teasing with his tongue. "I don't know if I can," he breathed. "I'll try."

Yugi considered the way he was being kissed and had to agree with the sentiment. "Well," he offered, "he's not a light sleeper. We should be okay…"

"We'll be cautious." Yami's hands slid down to Yugi's shoulders, encouraging him to sit back on his heels. "After all, we don't want him bursting in on us. Such a shock would not be good."

"It's okay…" Yugi followed his partner's guidance and began to lay down, pulling Yami with him. "I locked my door."

With another deep chuckle, Yami prowled over the top of his young lover as he laid down, bending his head to kiss him firmly. The Puzzle slid off the side of Yugi's trim stomach and nestled down beside him, in a safe spot where it wouldn't bother either of them as they settled in for what could be a long night. Yami let his hands roam all over Yugi's body for a while, rediscovering his shape and the feel of warm, soft skin beneath his fingertips. He wanted to touch everything, from the familiar curves of his lover's shoulders, the flat planes of his chest, the tender softness of his belly, to the hard nubs his nipples had become, the throbbing pulse in his neck, the heat of the insides of his thighs. Yugi stretched himself out and laid in open invitation, cooing softly in delight at the feel of those strong, spry hands exploring him head to toes. He touched back when and where he could, tracing fingertips around Yami's earlobe, along his throat to his chest, clutching at the taut muscles in his arms. Once he had gotten enough of the touch, Yami reclined beside Yugi and stretched to kiss his body instead, wanting desperately to know his lover's taste and hoard it in his memory for later. Yugi began to breathe hard as lips and tongue traveled all across his body, finding more about him to tease and lick than just the typical erogenous zones. Yami found that he could taste the sweat on Yugi's skin, and caressed every sweet, sensitive spot with his lips just to hear Yugi whimper and sigh. He even discovered a new thing, as his hand slid around Yugi's far side to hold him in place – Yugi had a ticklish spot. It never manifested inside their minds, but here, in the moonlit dark of reality, when the pharaoh's fingertips roamed a little too lightly across Yugi's flank, below his ribs, he twitched suddenly and burst out with a laugh that he tried hard to bite down and contain. That absolutely fascinated Yami; he pushed himself up on his elbow and stared in wonder. "Yugi?"

"That tickled!" Yugi pouted at him.

"You've never done that before."

"I've never had you touch me right like that before." He quickly clamped down on Yami's hand, as it was reaching to find that particular spot again. "No, no, no, don't you dare. I don't want to be tickled."

Yami smiled in amusement. "Then, how about this?" Moving his hand away safely, he bent his head and kissed the sensitive spot firmly, enduring a short, wary chuckle before Yugi settled down, realizing that it didn't tickle quite as much that way. After a moment or two Yami let his lips wander again, this time upward to the nearest nipple, and lavished his young love until he could feel Yugi tense in his arms and heard his sighs turn to light cries of pleasure. Lifting his head, Yami crawled back up alongside his partner and took him into his arms, pushing aside the intruding Puzzle in order to clasp him fully against him and kiss him hungrily, feeling the hard, slender body arching against him. He broke for breath and nuzzled Yugi's cheek just to feel the warmth of his breath heating them both. "You don't have any other tickle spots I should know about?" he murmured.

"I don't think so," Yugi mumbled, his senses going hazy with the erotic pleasure. "If you find one, you'll know." He writhed languidly against his lover's body and let out a little gasp of delight as their mutual erections brushed against each other. Yami, likewise, gave a rumbling groan deep in his throat and bent his head to kiss Yugi's throat and jaw in gratitude for the sensation. Yugi clutched him securely around the middle, arching his back in order to bring their bodies into contact repeatedly in a slow, seductive rhythm. Hips and groins rubbed tentatively together, leaving them both breathless and holding tighter to each other, until Yami was panting so much that he couldn't kiss his lover's skin any longer. Yugi placed a hand on the side of his face, then, getting the pharaoh to open his eyes and look into his. A little smile awoke on Yugi's lips. "This is your first time, too," he noted. "Maybe I should help you get there first, you know…so you know what it feels like."

"But I do know what it feels like," Yami assured him. "How many times have we done this?"

"Yeah, but you haven't done it in a real body before." Yugi tilted the pharaoh's face to him and kissed him softly. "At least, not that you can remember. You know what you were saying earlier about shadows of reality?"

Yami chuckled and kissed him back, adding a few more little pecks to his cheeks. "All right," he relented. "I will gladly do anything you want, Yugi."

That idea seemed to appeal greatly to Yugi; he gave a small purr of delight and let his hand roam downward from Yami's cheek, across his neck and chest and down along his side. They were lying on their sides facing each other, with Yami's back fairly close to the wall in order to keep from pushing Yugi off the other side. As funny as it might have been, neither wanted to ruin the momentous occasion by having someone fall on the floor. They leaned in to kiss each other some more, unable to get enough of it, while Yugi caressed along Yami's flank and hip, making long, sweeping motions with the flat of his palm just to feel warm flesh in place of the spiritual form he was used to. He rolled back just enough to make room between them for his hand, and with a mischievous look up into his lover's eyes, reached in and stroked him delicately with his fingertips.

The first glancing touch made Yami catch his breath, his head tilting back and eyes closing briefly. Yugi did not stop for a moment, easily stroking the length of his heated erection with graceful fingers. A slight blush glowed on his cheeks, as he realized what he was doing, but he was no longer too shy to continue. He used his body to nudge Yami's, to get him to relax and fall back a little, so Yugi could rest his head on the pharaoh's chest and watch while he touched him. Yami did not resist, stretching himself out against the pillow wedged into the corner now and curling his arms around Yugi, keeping him close so he could do whatever he wanted. Yugi settled into a gentle pace, exploring both for his benefit and Yami's, curling his fingers around him to hold him one minute, brushing softly along the underside the next, searching out any spot that made the pharaoh's body twitch or any kind of gasp or groan escape him. Very shortly, Yami lay panting again, sweat beginning to glisten on his neck as his entire body flushed with heat, lost in the sensations rippling through him. That he could feel the electricity from Yugi's tiny, tender strokes all the way down into his toes, like fire in his veins, was astonishing and wonderful. Even the bottoms of his feet tingled with the power inside him, as Yugi found a particularly moan-inducing spot and exploited it with small, insistent strokes of his thumb. Yami's hand tightened around the curve of Yugi's shoulder as he held the young one close to him, turning his head to place a kiss or two to Yugi's forehead. Yugi smiled at the contact and sped up his motions, abandoning precision in favor of good, long, hard strokes with his whole fist, eager for Yami to experience the overwhelming sensations of a true orgasm. He lifted his head and pressed soft kisses to Yami's collarbone and the center of his chest while he kept up the pace, feeling the pharaoh's whole chest expand with his racing breath, though they had fallen into an even rhythm now and took some time to let the energy build.

Yami gritted his teeth to keep his cries restrained, unable to do anything except lie there with Yugi half on top of him, his arms firmly around the young one and his hips pushing forward into the unrelenting touch. Yugi's fingertips returned to the sensitive underside and stroked with just enough pressure to send sparks of energy raging through his lover's body, making him squeeze his eyes shut and brace himself for release. It wouldn't be long now, but it felt like it was taking forever, like his newly acquired body didn't want to let go until it had wrung every last ounce of passion out of him. He was so hard, his skin hot to the touch, but the more he tensed, the more it all built within him. He felt Yugi's lips roaming against his chest, and heard a soft whisper in the space between them. "Come on…come on…you can do it…"

In the moment it took to relax just enough to take a breath and murmur, "Yugi…" the climax welled up and broke through his restraint, forcing Yami to swallow the cry that surged into his throat. His body shook and erupted of its own accord, his hips bucking up into the hand still clutching him as a feeling he had no words for flooded his living body. Yugi gave a small, pleased gasp and arched himself into Yami, letting his essence cover them both and holding on to him for a little while longer. As it all passed and washed over him, the pharaoh fell back limp, caught in the corner between the bed and the wall, his chest still heaving. Now he was wet, sticky, sweaty, and overheated…and it never felt so wonderful. He could feel Yugi kissing him again, and stretching against him, letting their bodies rub together, but it took a few minutes for Yami to be able to raise his head and put his arms back around his young love, pulling him to him and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Yugi finally released the softening erection and curled up against Yami, falling eagerly into the kiss and nuzzling him beneath his jaw when the pharaoh needed to break for breath again. "Yugi," he managed to whisper after a bit. "That was…"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, though both lacked a decent word to finish the sentiment. "I told you."

"Good idea." Yami pushed himself back up, so he could lay on his side and clasp Yugi to him, putting him in the perfect position to be kissed endlessly. "You're right," he added after a bit of that, "it is far more powerful in this body."

"I liked to see you like that," Yugi murmured, nuzzling a little more. "You're always so…in control. Nothing can conquer you. But this time…"

"This time," Yami finished with a smile, "I was under your control."

"Not quite." Yugi smiled bashfully. "But you gave yourself to me, in a way. That's what I liked to see."

The pharaoh kissed him deeply. "Yes," he said when he broke away, "but I also took all the pleasure and left you wanting."

Yugi rolled invitingly onto his back, feigning shock and dismay, his wide eyes fluttering half-closed. "Oh," he gasped in false horror, "whatever shall we do about that?"

Yami laughed, a true, delighted laugh, and pushed himself up on his hands. Yugi grinned up at him, seeing him poised like that. "Well," Yami purred, "first thing's first. You, my love, are a mess."

Yugi stretched languidly out, tucking one arm under his head. He had to push the Puzzle aside, as it had fallen almost completely around him and would not have been fun to lay on, but once it was out of the way, he brushed his hand across his bare stomach. "I don't think I even need to ask what you're going to do about it," he said smartly.

Yami leaned down, brushing a kiss across his lips and then another to his chest. "It works out well. I want more than anything to taste you, to know what that's like so the next time we meet inside the Puzzle, it will be a part of my memory."

Yugi moaned softly as he watched the pharaoh move lower, kissing slowly down the center of his stomach to his abdomen, licking sensuously at the fluid splashed across his skin. "Yes, but that's all you," Yugi pointed out.

Yami licked his lips, intrigued by the taste, and a dangerous smile lit his eyes. "Not for long."

Yugi sucked in his breath sharply, his body tensing, as his lover prowled onto hands and knees and descended over him, running his tongue the length of Yugi's waiting erection. The feeling was glorious, a thousand times better than it had been inside the Puzzle. Yugi flung his arms out and arched up in search of more of that touch, and Yami willingly obliged him. He closed his lips around Yugi and suckled him gently, first licking away the mess left from his own climax, and then settling down to make him scream all on his own. He crawled over the bed and perched near the end so he could sit between Yugi's legs, which spread to accommodate him, and indulge himself in the young one's taste. While he suckled and stroked with his tongue, Yami ran a hand gently along Yugi's thigh, having noted earlier that a feathery touch there would have him positively squealing with pleasure. And so it was; Yugi recoiled with a gasp, opening his legs even wider to invite the touch to roam the heated insides of his thighs. Yami touched and licked all he wanted, glad to find that all the old, familiar tricks he used in their mental playground were just as valid here. Everything he knew Yugi liked still made him shudder and tremble and let out tiny cries which he tried desperately to bite back. And now Yami had taste and smell to add to the moment, pausing now and then to take deep breaths that filled his senses with the hot, salty, summery scent of Yugi's skin and arousal. He bent down and licked enticingly at the head while trailing his fingernails along the inside of Yugi's thigh, and then lowered himself further to take Yugi as fully into his mouth as he could. Yugi's whimpers turned to keening cries held between his lips and teeth, his body instinctively pushing back against the hot, wet mouth closed around him. Yami grabbed him around the hips and held him down, his tongue working faster in all the right places. He glanced up for a moment to regard Yugi, aroused all over again to see the youth stretched out beneath him, one arm over his head, the other flopped so he could rest the back of his hand on his forehead, his eyes closed, his mouth open, his lips glistening in the moonlight falling on them from above. Far from the simple boy whose life he had entered, Yami beheld him as a vision of pure beauty abandoned to pleasure, a young man whose naked body hid no secrets – he was exactly as Yami saw him, innocent and yearning and sexy and submissive and more. All Yugi wanted was to be exactly where he was right at that moment, no matter what kinds of strange and dangerous magical processes it took to make it happen. Smiling to himself, Yami descended upon him with a vengeance, desperate to bring him to climax in the same earth-shattering, ecstatic way he had done for his partner. He stroked with his lips and plunged down onto him, hearing Yugi's breath and sounds of pleasure coming faster now. Circling his hand around Yugi, Yami jerked roughly in time with his lips and tongue, tasting the first sign of impending release very shortly after. Yugi clenched his jaw and pushed back against him, his hands groping blindly for the bedsheets or anything to grab onto. One yelp slipped past his restraint before he stifled himself, and Yami pushed him even faster in response. At last, the taste he longed to know spilled into his mouth, as Yugi bucked and came, his lithe body shaking with the intensity and the desperate need to keep from being too loud.

Yami let go and swept his hands soothingly along Yugi's hips and stomach instead, as he remained poised to taste and swallow every last drop of Yugi's essence. Yugi lay sprawled out and panting, struggling to open his eyes and watch Yami take care of this last, lingering matter. The pharaoh diligently cleaned him off and then lifted his head, sharing a smoldering look with his young love as they both relaxed and tried to catch their breath. At last, Yami crawled up alongside Yugi and took him into his arms, smiling to himself when the boy eagerly fell into him. "There," Yami murmured, brushing his lips across Yugi's temple. "Was that good?"

"Yami…" Yugi just clung to him, unable to think of anything to say that didn't sound trite and cliché. He settled for burying his face in his lover's neck and breathing deeply of his warmth and scent, content to feel strong arms around him. All Yugi had ever wanted was someone to hold on to, someone to protect and love him who could banish every fear and all darkness just by putting his arms around him. His dream was finally reality, and it took all of his strength of will not to burst into joyful tears right there. He figured Yami would not understand if he did, or think he did something wrong, and the last thing Yugi wanted was to worry his partner. He took a deep breath to calm himself and finally moved to press his lips weakly to Yami's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered between them.

Yami closed his eyes and bent his head over Yugi, letting him nestle his head in the crook of his neck. "With all my heart, I love you, Yugi," he said in return.

Yugi suddenly lifted his head with a look of determination. "I want you to have me," he said quietly, but firmly. "You'll be my first and my last. My only."

"Yugi…" Yami's brows knit in concern. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you so much that I'll never share my body with anyone else, ever." He dropped his head again and shook it slowly, letting the tip of his nose and the dangling locks of hair beside his face tickle across Yami's shoulder. "I don't know what'll happen after this day, what the rest of my life will bring, but I know that I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Even if I can't have you in this body ever again, you're still my soulmate. This body is yours…your vessel, and now…"

"Oh, Yugi…" Yami hugged him securely and then brushed back the disheveled locks of hair from his face. "You shouldn't make promises like that, when there's so much of your life ahead of you. I won't hold you back from having a real relationship…"

"This _is_ a real relationship," Yugi desperately insisted. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're my…my boyfriend, my lover." He smiled a little, hearing those words coming from him for the first time. "As long as you're with me, and we love each other, that's all that matters."

Yami studied him for a long time, searching his eyes, and finally nodded, his face becoming peaceful. "If that's what you want. I won't argue – in truth, I want that, too. Just remember, there is so much more of life you have yet to experience. I want to be there with you, but if someday I'm not…"

"Don't even say that." Yugi's eyes saddened. "I don't want to think about that. I know, in the back of my mind I've always known that that's a possibility, but…no. Please, not now. Let's pretend like we're never going to die, like forever really means something."

The pharaoh smiled tenderly. "But it does," he said softly. "After all, here I am, five thousand years after I was born, lying here in your bed. I have faith, Yugi, that we will be joined forever. Long after both our bodies are gone."

Trying once again to fight back tears, Yugi smiled in return and snuggled into his lover's chest. "Then we better have fun with them while we have them."

"I'm honored to be your first, and your only," Yami gently assured. "I won't push away your gift to me, Yugi. I will receive you, and I promise you myself in return."

Yugi rolled onto his back, content to find his love rolling with him and bending to kiss him. "You're not too tired?" he wondered.

Yami's smile warmed into something much more sensual. "I have boundless energy," he vowed. "After all, I only just woke up about…" He looked at the clock. "…an hour ago."

"Okay, then." Yugi settled back, shifting a little so he wasn't so dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and smiled as he felt their legs entwine in such a way that allowed their bodies to touch teasingly. "I'm ready, too. Sleep can wait."

Yami laughed a little as he stretched out half on top of him, arms around him, and kissed his neck. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll sleep very well, I'm sure."

"Oo…is that a promise?" Yugi purred.

The pharaoh chuckled deeply and answered him with a kiss, his hands sliding down along Yugi's bare back to catch him up and pull him into his own body. Yugi draped his arms over Yami's shoulders and arched up to meet him, still locked in the kiss. They writhed against each other in time with their kisses, a slow, tantalizing rhythm that so perfectly reawakened both of them to desire. Yami whispered soft kisses all the way along Yugi's neck and chest, nibbling at his moist, salty skin until Yugi was moaning quietly in contentment. They paused to look heatedly into each other's eyes, both eager and glad to know where this was going, before Yami turned tease and thrust gently against his young lover to show that he was nearly ready. Yugi's arms tightened around his neck, and he gave a little gasp of delight. Yami picked him up with an arm under his back, supporting himself on his other hand, and began to ferociously kiss his neck, jawline, behind his ear, anywhere he could, keeping up the thrusting rhythm that left Yugi with his head thrown back in ecstasy, gasping for breath and moaning almost continuously. Even Yami groaned a little now and then as he pressed himself into Yugi, mindlessly seeking the friction that would make him even harder, already lost in the sparks of sensation that flew from the contact of their bodies and raced up his spine. Their desperate dance gradually slowed, as they tired and needed to breathe, without losing the thrill of the moment and their mutual arousal. Yugi lifted his head and peppered his lover's cheeks and chin with tiny kisses as he laid back, settling happily into the bedsheets and twitching his hips just enough to wrest a heavy moan out of Yami. The pharaoh paused a moment, catching his breath, and then pushed himself up to reach onto the shelf set into the headboard of Yugi's bed. Yugi tilted his head to watch, knowing what he was after. "Already?" he whispered breathlessly.

"I want to get you ready," Yami explained, resuming his endless kisses even as he settled back down and ran his other hand up and down Yugi's side. "After all…this is your real body. It's not used to all the rigorous activity we've done inside the Puzzle." He murmured along Yugi's neck, where his breath fell hot on his skin. "Your sweet, virgin body…it's going to be tight…"

If he wasn't already fiercely aroused, that comment made against his neck would have done the trick in an instant. Yugi whined softly in anticipation, twitching his hips again to let his erection rub against Yami's abdomen. "I can't wait to have you inside me," he whispered desperately, tightening his arms again and letting his fingertips trail down the pharaoh's back.

Yami's hand slid gracefully down along Yugi's flank and around behind him, firmly clutching the curve of his ass and pulling him up into himself as they fell back into a series of deep, hot kisses, fully exploring each other's mouths with insistent tongues. Yugi involuntarily raised his foot off the bed and wrapped one leg around Yami to keep them in contact, running his heel across the small of Yami's back and over his ass. Any more would just be delaying the inevitable, so the pharaoh pulled back a little and lifted his head, smiling indulgently down at the wanton, eager look in Yugi's wide, innocent eyes. Letting himself fall back onto one elbow, Yami switched the tube of lubricant from one hand to the other in order to give it a proper inspection before twisting off the cap and squeezing some out to test it. It was nice and slick and seemed odorless, unlike the exotic oils his mind preferred. He fascinated himself for a moment rubbing his fingers together until Yugi moaned again, diverting his attention. He had been watching intently, and the more he saw Yami coat his fingers with lube, the more he wanted those fingers inside him until he couldn't contain it any longer. Noticing this, Yami gave him a cool, controlling smile and squeezed more onto his fingers, until he was satisfied that it would be enough. He dropped the tube beside the Puzzle and bent his head to kiss his young love softly on the cheek. "I'll be gentle," he promised in his most gracious purr. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll go slower."

"M'kay," Yugi mumbled, not wanting to think about it hurting, even though the chance was very good. He had explored himself before, as any young boy would, but never quite like this. Fortunately, he was too hot and desperate to get nervous at this stage, and knew to let his knees fall open as far as he could make them go in order to give his lover plenty of room to work. Yami curled one arm under his shoulders, cradling him, as he reached down between Yugi's legs, giving his erection just a glancing touch with his thumb to tease him before seeking out the opening and rubbing his slick fingers along the outside. Yugi's mouth fell open with a yearning gasp, his hips moving toward the cool touch on his blazing hot skin. Yami stroked him gently, and then pressed one finger into him, smiling as he felt Yugi's hand on the back of his neck tighten and watched him take a quick, sudden breath. Though they had done this rather often in their mental world, Yugi's body had never been penetrated before, putting a new spin on what should have been a familiar sensation to him. Yami noticed just how tight he was, as he withdrew his finger partway and pushed in again, testing the resistance. Yugi had settled enough to accept it and just purred at the feeling, his free hand flopping back onto the bed and jostling the Puzzle beside him. A few long, gentle strokes and the pharaoh decided he could take two fingers, though Yugi reacted more sharply to them and jerked beneath him with a tiny whimper. "Careful," he breathed.

"Did that hurt?" Yami wondered worriedly.

"A little." A hazy smile crept over Yugi's face. "But just for a second."

Yami splayed his fingers and gingerly turned his wrist, so his two fingers were going in at a different angle, before stroking him once more. The gasp from Yugi this time was mere surprise and desire, not pain, as he found himself already growing used to the intrusion. He could handle discomfort, he even expected it. Yami let his reactions be his guide for how fast and how deep to penetrate, gradually pushing deeper, speeding up a little when Yugi's body allowed him the room to do so. Yugi held on to him around the shoulders, every breath edged with a moan as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax so he could let the probing touch in. Eventually, Yami slowed his pace again and then withdrew, comforting Yugi from the sudden absence of his fingers by closing his hand around his erection and stroking him tenderly, keeping him from falling silent for even a moment. Yugi was about to begin begging when Yami's lips caressed the side of his face and a voice that sent waves of heat through him sounded in his ear. "Are you ready for me, Yugi?"

"Please, yes," Yugi whimpered, opening his eyes and regarding the pharaoh's elegant eyes gazing back at him. "I need you. Please, now."

"Shhh…" Yami enfolded him completely in his arms and kissed him sweetly. "There's no need to rush. We have all night."

Yugi moaned at his care, his tone, his heated body lying against him. "Yeah, but if you don't hurry up I'm going to come before you even get inside me," he murmured in concern.

Yami chuckled deeply. "Fair enough." He groped beside Yugi and found the tube of lubricant right away, and then sat up just enough to be able to get use of both hands. "Then, would you like to help me?"

Yugi leaned up and shifted onto one elbow, taking the tube neatly from Yami's hand with a smile. He squeezed a big dab onto his palm and set it aside, his attention turning immediately to the wine-dark erection jutting up from his partner's lap as he sat beside him, legs curled underneath him. Yugi took a moment just to look, to enjoy, before curving his fingers gracefully around Yami and slathering him in lubricant. The pharaoh sat back on one hand, tilting his head upward and giving a soft, sexy moan of encouragement. The feel of a cool, moist hand delicately stroking his hot, hard flesh brought an indulgent smile to his lips, as he relished the mingled sensations. Yugi made sure to cover him thoroughly, teasing and tickling with his fingertips as he did so, likewise enjoying the contrast between his slick palm and the flushed, velvety skin stretched tight over his partner's erection, thrilled to feel his pulse there. It was simply more proof that this was real, that Yami's body was no illusion or memory. Then, Yami laid a hand over his and accompanied him, so that they were working together to prepare the pharaoh for this last step. It was Yami who finally guided the helping hand away, gently encouraging Yugi to lay back down so they could get started. Their eyes remained locked on each other as they moved into position, sharing a hungry, smoldering smile. Still holding Yugi's hand in his, Yami knelt between his legs and pushed him down onto his back with no resistance. "Is this all right?" he murmured. "If I take you like this?"

"Mhm," Yugi nodded. "I want to be able to see your face, and look in your eyes."

Yami gave him a sweet, sentimental smile in response. "Good," he purred, "that was my hope as well. But I didn't want to make it more uncomfortable for you."

Yugi picked up a foot and slid it over Yami's hip, caressing him enticingly with his heel. "I'm tough, I can take it," he assured with a grin.

The pharaoh nodded his agreement, running his hand up and down the leg draped over him. Yugi's skin was so soft, blissfully so, he could hardly believe how wonderful this was all turning out. "We'll go slow," he promised, "and if you need me to change tactics…let me know."

"Do whatever you want." Yugi reached down between his legs to clasp Yami's other hand, as it rested comfortingly on his abdomen. "I'm yours, head to toe, and I'm pretty sure I'll like anything you do to me."

"Yes, but this is a special time," Yami reminded with an amused smile. "The only thing I want is to please you."

Yugi smiled back dreamily. "Then you can't really go wrong, can you?"

Picking up the hand that had reached for his, Yami kissed the backs of Yugi's fingers, a pleased look gleaming in his violet eyes. He needed no more preface, deciding to stop hesitating and meet Yugi's needs – and his own – regardless of the inner fear that doing so would hurt Yugi more than either of them anticipated. His hand on Yugi's thigh traveled further down his leg, picking it up a little and moving it so Yugi's foot draped over his shoulder. Bending to rest his hands on the bed pushed Yugi back, tilting his hips upward so that he would be in the perfect position to receive. Ready erection met moistened opening, and the smiles slid off both their faces as they found themselves about to cross the threshold, about to lose themselves in each other for good. A gentle, protective look came into Yami's eyes as he brought one hand back to guide himself, placing his thumb just-so on his lover's ass to pry him open just a little bit more to make entry as easy as possible. Yugi took a deep breath but still tensed instinctively, grabbing Yami's arm and the blanket in expectation of the need to cling to something. Their eyes locked on each other's faces as Yami pushed forward, meeting resistance, and the stare held unwavering until he made himself thrust hard, forcing his way in. Yugi gritted his teeth and swallowed his yelp, though his eyes went wide and a bead of sweat ran down his temple. It was too much, he wanted to say, but he didn't. Fortunately, Yami was able to read him enough to pause and just rest there inside him, letting him adjust. His hand made soothing circles on his young love's stomach, feeling the way his body heaved for breath beneath him. A worried look creased his brow. "Yugi…?"

"Just…give me a moment," Yugi panted, closing his eyes. He thought he knew what this was supposed to feel like, from all the times they had done it in his mind, but it wasn't as easy now. Maybe Yami was simply bigger than he expected. He mentally thanked himself for the lubricant, it was obviously the best idea man ever came up with right about now. Prying his eyes open, he looked up and caught his breath in a small "Ah!" of wonder. That was really Yami, there, above him, inside him. He had gone over the edge, he was sharing himself with his lover, and a sweet pang ached in his heart as he considered just how much he loved this person, this soul, who was finally able to have him like they both dreamed. He touched the hand caressing his stomach and flank. "It's okay," he reassured. "Just…go slow." He swallowed hard. "It's going to hurt for a bit, but it'll get easier."

The frown did not leave Yami's face, hearing that. "Then, I should stop…"

"Don't you dare." Yugi's hand tightened on his. "I want this. Yes, it hurts, but it feels good, too." He closed his eyes and rested his head back with a sighing moan. "And I know what it's going to feel like when you get going, like you always do…and you come inside me…"

The pharaoh couldn't stop himself from letting out a similar moan of his own, his memory alive with a hundred blessed moments like this shared within the realm of the Puzzle. "All right, then," he whispered, moving his hand to the bed beside Yugi's hip and bracing himself to begin.

As he felt Yami slide back and then further in, Yugi lifted his hips, meeting the thrust halfway. It helped, though his body protested with a minor twinge of pain. Stronger than the pain was the delicious bliss of arousal, the tingling of excitement flooding through his body. As he promised, Yami went slowly, not pressing too deep, just rocking very gently forward and back to feel the impossibly tight grip of Yugi's body around him. Every nerve was on fire, and every long thrust only made more needles of pleasure run along his hard length and all the way through him, hips and toes and shuddering back. He continued this way until Yugi's reaction became less pronounced, until an expression of contentment returned to his face and he no longer winced with each push. At that, Yami paused again, and even while still inside him, helped him get his other foot over the other shoulder. Yugi twitched a little in discomfort, but then he found himself bent just right, Yami's shoulders braced on his legs, his hips repositioned and his body spread just enough to be called perfect. A strange smile awakened on Yami's lips, and he suddenly thrust harder, deeper, and Yugi couldn't catch the cry that burst from him at the sensation that rocketed through his body. The pharaoh's hands caught him around the hips, and he leaned forward, pressing Yugi's knees back to his chest, until he could barely brush a kiss across his lips. Fear and tension gave way to immediate bliss, as Yugi looked up in mingled wonder and unabashed lust. This was so hot, being coupled like this, so in love and so desperate for Yami to bring him to release. Yugi clasped his partner by the wrists and laid his head back, ready to take anything he could give.

Bracing himself, Yami lowered his head and began a faster pace, feeling himself more able to slide back and forth now. Yugi whimpered a little with each breath, but it wasn't pain that caused it now. He took it for some time with eyes closed, but eventually he opened them and smiled up at Yami, his lips barely parted for breath. Yami smiled back, and even laughed a little under his breath, remembering that he promised to look into Yugi's eyes while they did this. He deepened his thrust now and again, pleased to see that it made his partner moan even louder and tilt his head back. Yugi was doing his best to watch, but there was so much to feel – Yami inside him, his weight and power on top of him, his own erection brushing against Yami's stomach here and there – that he involuntarily closed his eyes at the peak of his most unrestrained moans. The pace sped up even more, and soon Yugi's slender body gave its first jerk to warn of impending climax. He keened softly and clenched his hands tighter on his partner's wrists, practically encouraging him to go faster. Sweat ran down Yami's face and glistened on his back, but he didn't give up, full to the brim with a million sensations and eager to feel them all, pushing harder into Yugi to try and bring them all to the breaking point that they both needed. Hands slid up his arms to his shoulders, or at least as close to them as Yugi could reach, and they both looked straight at each other with the knowledge that they were close. It would be very soon, after a long and wonderful climb. Bent beneath his partner's weight, Yugi braced against him, trying to move his hips in time with the thrust to make the tip of his erection come into contact with Yami's body. It was not easy, particularly when he kept losing all control of himself whenever Yami thrust deep and brushed against the sweet spot inside him that until now seemed only a rumor. Yugi's mouth fell open, and though he did his best not to cry too loud, he gasped hard enough to make up for it, his gaze locked now on Yami's mature, determined face. The pharaoh's lips were parted as well, his breath coming in short grunts as he kept pushing, putting his whole effort into making them both come. His back trembled, his hands gripped the bedsheets, and then he felt it. Somewhere inside him, in a place that had no definition, the first electric sparks of orgasm threatened to break free. He looked down at Yugi, at the hazy violet eyes gazing back, the wetness of his lips, the beautiful curves of his body, and determined that he should feel it, too. He tensed his muscles to stave himself off, and pushed down to reach another kiss to Yugi's lips. Easing back from it, he gave a few short, quick thrusts, and in moments, Yugi recoiled, a scream beginning to well up out of him. He closed his mouth firmly and bit his lip, but it was too late, he was coming, and coming hard. His eyes squeezed shut, and his hips bucked upwards to meet the unrelenting thrust. Yami could not hold himself back at the sight, he lost control and it allowed his own orgasm to pounce on him, raking down his length as he thrust a couple more times and then exploding through him. Even as he felt the heat of Yugi's essence splashing onto his abdomen, the pharaoh's body bent and shook, emptying fully into him. He threw his head back with a long groan, pushing himself as far forward as he could to let it all wash over him, to feel every last tingle to the very end. Yugi pushed back, braced against him until he began to come down, at which point he went limp with a huge gasp. His hands slid away from his lover's shoulders, leaving a sweaty trail. Yami slumped over him, his weight falling onto his hands to keep from crushing Yugi beneath him. Lifting his head, he looked to see Yugi's eyes swimming with emotion as he opened them, though he looked away instead of at his partner. Yami picked one hand up off the bed and brushed the disheveled locks of hair away from his young love's cheek, only able to find the strength to whisper, "Yugi…"

Why he wanted to burst into tears, Yugi didn't know, but he managed to restrain them for the most part, mainly due to complete exhaustion. He felt the touch on his face and turned his head toward it, still gasping for breath and unable to focus. After a moment or two, Yami moved to pull himself out while he still could, enabling Yugi to finally take his feet down and stretch back out normally. Yugi heaved a long sigh of relief at that, and turned towards the body falling heavily beside him on the bed. Without a word, the lovers wrapped their arms around each other, sinking into each other as they cooled and regained their wits. It was hard to tell which of them was more overwhelmed, it took a long time for either of them to be ready to speak. First, there were more kisses, now tender and light, barely brushing the surface of each other's lips. Yugi laid his head back as Yami wanted to kiss his cheek, and breathed a soft sigh of contentment, almost ready to say something but realizing he lacked the words. Nothing he could possibly say at that moment would have conveyed what he was feeling, so he settled for turning his head and kissing Yami back, nuzzling his cheek instead when they both were too out of breath to keep kissing. Yami curled his arm around him to pull him closer, finding the Puzzle chain in his way and realizing that they had completely forgotten about its presence. At least, then, it had worked – they were able to make love with the Puzzle still around Yugi's neck. He maneuvered around the chain and found a way to clasp Yugi to him, to cradle him lovingly in his arms and feel his warm cheek and hot breath against his neck and chest. There, in the space between, Yugi finally found something to say. He turned just enough to let his whisper be heard. "I love you…Yami."

The pharaoh purred under his breath. "You are so beautiful, my love," he said in return.

Yugi blinked his eyes open, though they were having trouble staying fully open. "Yours," he murmured. "I'm yours, now."

"You always were," Yami said gently. "The only thing that's different now is…you gave me your body from the outside." He combed aside Yugi's bangs and kissed his temple. "I feel so honored. I have always felt that a part of me simply took you, when first you set me free and I came to be within you. In this way, I didn't have to take. You gave freely, of your own will. Thank you, Yugi."

The moisture rushed to Yugi's eyes again, forcing him to blink it away. "Freely and with all my heart," he agreed. "And no one else will ever get to be this close to me."

Yami was too tired to revisit that disagreement, so he simply murmured affirmation and kissed his lover's temple again. Nothing else needed to be said, so they laid together for a while simply cooling off, finding a comfortable position in which to cuddle against each other. The Puzzle chain draped over Yugi's shoulder and down his back, allowing him to lay chest-to-chest with Yami and enjoy the closeness, trailing feathery kisses across his face now and then whenever Yami kissed him first. Eventually, their bodies returned to a normal resting state and they discovered that it was getting colder in the room. Yugi trembling against his partner was the first real sign that they needed to decide what they were going to do about getting into bed and going to sleep. The pharaoh nuzzled him alert. "Shall we call it a night?"

Yugi blinked lazily. "I guess," he sighed. "Are you tired?"

"Actually, yes." Yami didn't even lift his head, just turning it so he could smile at Yugi. "I seem to have worn this body out already. Sleep sounds good."

"Mm…yes it does." Yugi stretched back to look at the clock and groaned. "Yeah, if we want to get up and have plenty of the day left to do all the things we want to do, sleep is a very good idea."

They laid together for another minute, after which Yami chuckled. "So?"

"I'm getting there." Yugi shivered a little, and decided then to dig out the blankets from under them and crawl into bed. He found the lubricant while he was at it, and set it up on the shelf again. He was too tired to even go to the bathroom and clean off, finding that he didn't mind the mess after it dried. He still felt full, from Yami, and didn't want to lose the feeling if he didn't have to otherwise. Tugging the blankets around them, he found the pharaoh there to help, tucking them both in. Yugi lifted his face and kissed him in gratitude. "Thank you," he added in a whisper. "You…how do you feel?"

"I don't have words for it," Yami said softly. "It's all too much…but it's good. Ask me again when I can express myself," he implored. "Right now I just want to feel it."

Yugi nestled his head against his partner's shoulder. "Me too," he breathed. "Just hold me."

"Always." Yami settled himself to keep Yugi in his arms while they slept, offering his arm and shoulder as a pillow. Yugi slid a leg over the top of Yami's, snuggling right up against him as they fell into a position they could keep most of the night. "Good thing, too," the pharaoh added with a note of humor. "If either of us lets go, someone is going to fall out of this bed."

"I don't think I'll be letting go," Yugi purred, a smile returning to his lips as he closed his eyes. "I love feeling you here with me…feeling the shape of your body, in my arms. Feeling your breath on my face…" He did his best to stifle a naughty chuckle. "Feeling your cock against me as we lay here."

Yami gave a quiet murmur to show he was thinking the same thing. "Don't say cock, though."

"Why not?"

"It just sounds so…vulgar."

"Well, what else am I going to call it? The other terms are just as vulgar. Or clinical. That's hardly romantic." Yugi stroked his lover's face with his fingertips. "What did they call it back in your day?"

"I don't remember what they called it back in my day. Ask Shadi what the Egyptian word is." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead as he glanced away, thinking. "I'm sure there are terms in other languages that aren't so crude. Aren't there ancient texts with poetic terms? Like the Indian one?"

Yugi mumbled quietly. "Probably. I'm sure most of them translate to something roughly like 'wand' or 'rod' or something of that nature." There was a long pause, and then Yugi began to giggle uncontrollably. Yami didn't need to ask him why, for he immediately murmured, "Millennium Rod."

"Yugi!" But then Yami started laughing, and couldn't stop.

Every time both of them calmed down, Yugi would mumble "Millennium Rod" again and set them giggling all over again. After a good ten minutes of this, Yami squeezed him tightly and growled playfully in his ear. "Stop that, or we're never going to get to sleep."

"Sorry." Yugi almost said it one more time, but knew his partner was right and they really needed to sleep. His body was begging for it anyway, as he was no longer able to open his eyes and a haze clouded his mind. Yami shifted, then, lying on his back and pulling Yugi up alongside him so he was laying half on top of him. A smile curved Yugi's lips as he snuggled down into the warm embrace, falling asleep with the sound of Yami's living heartbeat beneath his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 4

The morning sun filtering through the skylight registered in Yugi's eyes as he blinked them open and then closed them tight again, wishing he could have been allowed to sleep a little longer. The excitement and anticipation of the previous night had drained from him and left him exhausted, especially after being up so late and embroiled in breathtaking, sweaty sex, but the moment he realized it was morning, his brain switched itself on and refused to let him get any more rest. He immediately knew exactly where he was, and smiled faintly at the feeling of a warm, solid body curled up against his with an arm flung over his waist. Compared to this, he thought to himself, all their encounters inside the Puzzle were mere dreamscapes. Out here, the warmth was somehow more warm, the breath on the back of his neck more alive, the sensation of touch so electric that he had a hard time believing he hadn't died and gone to heaven. Yugi rolled over a little, just enough to be able to tilt his head back and see the sleeping pharaoh beside him, his breath catching in his throat at the beauty of the sight. Yami's blond bangs were rather disheveled and draped over his cheek, but it wasn't perfection of appearance that Yugi found so lovely to behold in the morning light. Yami must have felt the stirring in his arms, for he breathed a soft sigh and let his eyes slowly open. Yugi gave a little whimper of joy at the sight of vivid purple eyes being revealed to him, and the expression of wonder and contentment that crossed Yami's face as he remembered where he was. The arm around Yugi tightened. "Thank goodness," Yami whispered huskily. "I was afraid it was just a dream."

Yugi smiled dreamily as he found himself being hugged up against Yami's slender, naked body. "No, I'm pretty sure this is the real thing," he breathed, giving a small, tired giggle as he felt lips brush across his cheek and neck, just below his ear. The juxtaposition of old and new, of familiar and strange, had him positively giddy for having just woken up. It was his same old bed, his blanket, his room, but he had never had another body in it with him, particularly not one that was so keen on greeting the morning with soft kisses and gently roaming hands. Yugi shifted to face him, snuggling down into the blankets to keep all of his bare skin from being exposed to the chill air outside the bed. The Puzzle on its chain jingled merrily as it settled down between their bodies. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he murmured.

"No," Yami said quietly, snaking his arms around his lover and pulling him close. "What time is it?"

"Earlier than I wanted it to be," Yugi groaned in reply, nuzzling against Yami's cheek. "But I guess it's okay. If we get up now, there's time to get something to eat and think of how we're going to explain you to Grandpa."

Yami couldn't seem to get enough of kissing him, as he laid there trailing his lips softly across every inch of Yugi's face and nearest earlobe. "You still don't want to tell him about us," he said wisely. "But as for how I came to be here, I'm sure the truth will be enough."

"I guess." The young one purred happily at the continued kisses, but after a few more blissful minutes sighed at the need to end it so they could get up. He peeled back the covers and reached for the robe lying cast-off on the floor, but Yami delayed him even more by rising up and pouncing on him from behind, hugging him and kissing his neck some more until Yugi giggled brightly. It took them some time to finally disentangle themselves from the sheets and each other and wrap hastily up to get to the shower, and even more time to get dressed and sneak into the kitchen. Grandpa Muto was not awake yet, but Yugi promised he would be shortly, looking at the clock. After all, he had to open the game shop. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked his lover as he poked in the kitchen cabinets for breakfast.

Yami chose an apple from the bowl on the counter and studied it for a moment before biting into it, closing his eyes briefly to savor the taste. Yugi watched him, amused that the simple act of eating was giving the pharaoh so much pleasure. "I don't know," Yami finally answered after swallowing. "You know better than I do what there is to do and see around here."

"True. But we have all morning to spend together, we're not meeting the others until after noon." Yugi settled on a banana from the same fruit bowl and stood for a moment with Yami, each of them nibbling away and giving each other shy looks, as if trying to verify that each really was looking at the other through his own eyes. Yugi tucked his hand into Yami's and pulled him through the kitchen, toward the door. "Maybe we'll just go for a walk. You know, let you see the world. It's going to be nice and sunny all day, it said on the news."

"That sounds perfectly fine," Yami assured with a smile. "Not that Domino will look much different through my own eyes, but at least we'll be together. That's all I want."

Just then, both of them heard the sound of a door further down the hallway. Yugi looked to his companion with wide eyes. "Grandpa's up! Oh…um…stay here, for a second. Until I call you, okay?"

Yami nodded, a smile in his eyes. "I'll be right here."

Yugi slinked into the doorway and paused leaning on the frame, watching nervously with his hands behind his back as his grandfather came into the living room, yawning and stretching. "Ah, Yugi," he said, seeing his grandson bashfully hanging in the kitchen doorway. "I didn't know you were already awake. I thought you'd sleep in on your Sunday."

"No, I kind of have some things to do," Yugi tried to explain, aware that he sounded as nervous as he felt. "Um…and there's something I need to tell you about first."

"Hmm?" Grandpa frowned at the youth's furtive posture. "What is it? Are you hiding something from me, Yugi?"

"Well, no…" Yugi glanced back, giving Yami a desperate look, and then took a step into the living room. "It's just…well, you know how I told you about the Egyptian guy, Shadi, who sometimes pops out of nowhere to see me and make sure the pharaoh's all right?"

Grandpa's frown got even more confused. "Yes…?"

"After my accident, he came to see me. He told me about some ritual he'd uncovered, something to help the pharaoh. It…allows him to have a body for one day." Yugi stared at the floor while he explained, not wanting to see the reaction lest it scare him into silence. "So, we thought about it, and we decided we wanted to try it, and see if it worked. I thought Yami deserved at least that much, for having to be bonded with me for so long. And so…we tried it. Last night. It…um…worked."

"Wait a minute," Grandpa cautioned, running this information over in his mind. "A ritual. A magic ritual?"

"Yeah."

"To give the pharaoh's spirit a body?"

"Yeah…"

Grandpa's eyes widened. "And it worked?"

Yugi looked back, into the kitchen, and on cue, the pharaoh padded silently into the room, a tentative expression on his delicate face. His eyes searched out Grandpa Muto, and he smiled faintly. "Yes," he answered, "it worked."

Grandpa just stared at him for a few minutes, mouth open, and then blinked. "Well, I'll be," he said under his breath, impressed. "It really is you? The spirit who has been inside my grandson's Millennium Puzzle all this time?"

"Yes," Yami assured him. "This is no joke, I promise. I am the pharaoh. I understand, it may be hard to believe."

Grandpa stood there amazed, his eyes traveling up and down the figure standing across from him to study him and verify that all was as he said. "Not for me," he said after a bit with a pleasant smile. "It's an honor to meet you, though I'm pretty sure I already know you, in a way." He stepped closer, going right up to Yami and circling around him, inspecting him. Yami stood patiently in place, trying not to do anything rude. "How is this possible?" Grandpa wondered. "How does this ritual work?"

Yami shook his head slowly. "I don't know. It is as much a mystery to me as the rest of my memories. But there was an incantation, and a blood offering."

Aged eyes widened. "A…a blood offering? What?"

Yugi raised his forefinger. "I just pricked my finger, Grandpa! It wasn't anything huge."

"You should be careful, messing around with ancient magics, Yugi." Grandpa Muto gave him a warning look, but it melted into an understanding smile very quickly. "But I suppose, if the pharaoh didn't think you could handle it, he wouldn't have let you do it."

"Certainly not," Yami agreed quickly.

"And how long did you say you have this body for?"

"One day," Yugi replied. "From midnight last night."

"Oh." Grandpa's eyes saddened. "That's not very much."

"It will be enough." The pharaoh smiled at his younger half. "It's my chance to remember life again, to create new memories for myself that I will treasure forever. No, I may not have the time to travel around the world or do anything on a great scale, but that's not what this day is for."

"We're just going to go out and have fun," Yugi added. "It's not about seeing anything in particular, but getting out there and experiencing the world, being with friends. That sort of thing."

Grandpa Muto nodded understandingly. "Then, don't let me keep you. You have to make the most of your one day, don't you?" He cocked a narrowed eye at the pharaoh. "Remarkable, how much you look like my Yugi but still are different. For one, you're taller."

Yugi blushed and gaped. "Grandpa!"

Solomon Muto laughed brightly, clapping Yami on the shoulder. "Still sensitive about that! My poor boy." He ruffled his grandson's hair kindly. "I'm just teasing. You two, go on now. Show the pharaoh what the world's all about. I've got the store covered for the day."

"Are you sure? Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi hugged him briefly, and then gave Yami a clear laugh. "Well, you fit in my clothes, now let's see if you fit in my shoes."

Yami nodded and smiled, watching him dash back down the hall to the bedroom, and then turned to Grandpa Muto. "Thank you," he said more calmly. "Yugi was concerned that seeing me like this would be hard for you to accept."

"I've seen a lot in my time," Grandpa said, "especially since that Millennium Puzzle came into our lives. I know I can expect even stranger things to happen to Yugi than this, because of your ancient magic. Just don't let him get in over his head." He faced the pharaoh squarely, man to man. "He may be willing to try anything, or sacrifice anything, to help you in the shadow games, but he must know when he's reached his limits. He's not you. There are some things he can't handle."

Yami nodded understandingly. "I am aware of that. I know him, better than he knows himself sometimes. I won't let Yugi lose himself for my sake."

"Of course you won't. I trust you." Grandpa flashed another cheery smile all of a sudden. "If you can't trust a five thousand year old pharaoh with magical powers, who can you trust? Now go on. Domino City may not have a lot of fancy tourist attractions, but I'm sure you two can keep yourselves busy for a day."

A few minutes later, the pair of young men stepped out of the door onto the streets of Domino, side by side and dressed in their own unique way for the first time. Yugi wore his favorite going-out pair of black leather pants and a slinky red shirt, its lapel unbuttoned, with the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck, while Yami stood beside him in a black sleeveless top that stretched tight across his chest and a rather tight pair of jeans, and Yugi's favorite leather collar. He did fit into Yugi's clothing, but barely, as he was taller and slightly broader in the shoulders than his young host. They paused to look at each other admiringly, each thinking the other looked positively sexy in his choice of outfit, and reached to clasp hands. "All right," Yugi said decisively. "We have a few hours until we're supposed to meet Joey and Tristan for lunch. Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Yami implored. "I am at your mercy, Yugi."

"Ooo! Lucky me." Yugi grinned and tugged at the hand in his, guiding Yami down the sidewalk toward the busy city center, figuring they could just wander for a while until an idea struck them. The downtown shopping district was this way, but so were parks, pedestrian malls, and eventually the ocean. Yami had seen plenty of it through his eyes, true, but he had never experienced it himself, the smells and tastes and personal sensations, the ability to form his own opinion without feeling like he was being dragged along like Yugi's pet to the places he liked. He didn't really consider any place being of importance, though, he just wanted to feel the sun and the wind, drink in the scents and drown his physical senses in the things he couldn't remember. It looked to be the perfect day for it, too, with a warm spring sun smiling down on them and a light breeze rustling in the new leaves on the trees. Yugi's hand in his was warm and soft and just a little sweaty, and he slid his fingers in between Yami's to bond them even closer as the two of them settled into a comfortable stride together. They had little need to say anything, but for the occasional superfluous casual remark about the weather or that cool car or the girl that giggled cutely when they passed her and she saw their clasped hands. Yugi wore a grin for absolutely no reason, giddy with the feeling of walking hand-in-hand with a lover for the first time in his life. Some distance from home they passed a park, and Yami immediately diverted their path to cross through it, wanting to see if there was anything worth indulging in. The flowerbeds were a riot of color and scent, leaving the pharaoh oddly enraptured for a while as he knelt beside some and brushed his hands across the softest petals, breathing deeply of the mingled aromas. Yugi finally tugged him away after promising to come back later when it was warmer and sit under the trees in the grass with him. They followed the paved paths meandering through the park, smiling at passers-by, stopping to trickle their fingers in a cold fountain, and generally poking into anything that got Yami's attention. They ended up back on the street on the far side, and Yugi resumed leading the way to the downtown shopping area where they would eventually be meeting their friends. After a long time wandering, glancing in shop windows, pointing things out to each other, and generally being far too cute for their own good, the pair stepped into a wide, circular pedestrian mall lined with flower boxes and smart-looking signposts. "Here we are!" Yugi beamed.

Yami looked around with a smile. "I know this place. We've been here before."

"Yup!" Yugi threw out his arms to indicate the grand area. "Battle City! Only now it's not crowded with kids and duel disks. On a regular day like this, it's actually not much." He beamed cheerily up at Yami. "But it's a good place to people-watch."

"Is that what we're here for?" Yami took both of Yugi's hands in his and smiled slyly down at him. "I watch people all the time, it's about the only thing I can do."

"No," Yugi admitted, "Joey's supposed to meet us here pretty soon. We're a bit early, though." Yugi allowed himself to be pulled away from the middle of the paved circle, towards one of the walls where they could find a nice, secluded bench to sit on together. "And then the others should meet us the next block over by the arcade, so we can go get food."

Yami nodded his understanding. "Do you know who is all going to be here, today?"

Yugi made a cute face as he thought, even as Yami pulled him down onto the bench beside him. "Let's see…Joey for sure, and Tristan. Joey said Mai might be in town today, and he'd drag her along if she was. Téa wasn't sure, she wanted to come but she said she might have had something come up. So, I don't know."

"It would be a shame to not be able to meet her myself on this day," Yami mused. "She is one of your closest friends."

"Yeah, I know," Yugi agreed, "but to tell you the truth…if she doesn't come, I'd be okay with it. I mean, considering how I used to feel about her. It might be kind of awkward."

"You mean, because of your relationship with me." Yami reached to touch the face tilting toward him, brushing back an errant lock of hair and smoothing his fingertips down Yugi's cheek. "It will have to be dealt with sooner or later. As with all your friends, and your grandfather. My body may only last this day, but our hearts will still be together long after midnight has come and gone." Yugi nodded silently, sliding closer to his companion. Yami looked out past them, to the anonymous faces milling casually about the pedestrian mall. "Does that mean you're going to tell them, today?"

"Whoever comes to hang out with us is going to find out," Yugi shrugged, his smile returning. "Because I'm not going to stop holding your hand like this for a minute."

"Mm. I think I like that part of the plan." They beamed at each other, and Yami leaned in to quickly kiss his young love's cheek. "Very well, then. I will do my best to help you explain it to our friends, if they have trouble understanding."

"Joey already knows, so he can help, too," Yugi reminded. "But it's going to be enough of a shock to all of them just to see you here, much less accept the whole other part of it."

Yami cupped his cheek again, looking into his eyes. "You're afraid they won't accept your love for me."

Yugi tried to keep the smile on his face, though there was indeed fear in his eyes. "Can you still read my thoughts like always even though you're on the outside?" he asked timidly.

The pharaoh sobered briefly, giving a slight shake of his head. "No, and that is the one feeling I haven't quite gotten used to yet. I've grown accustomed to our bond, to sharing everything down to our most secret thoughts and fears. Not being able to sense your mind or know what you're thinking is a strange feeling all of a sudden, and I'm not sure I like it." A wry shadow of a smile returned. "But I don't need to read your mind to know that you're afraid."

Yugi looked down at his hand still clasped firmly in Yami's. "I know I shouldn't be. My friends care about me a lot, and finding out about this part of me shouldn't change that. But I can't help it."

"It's understandable. It's not exactly the sort of thing they might have to deal with every day." He tilted Yugi's chin upward, to be able to look at him squarely and give him a reassuring smile. "Just be patient, and give them the time they need to think it through. Joey accepted us without flinching. I'm sure the others will react just about the same."

Yugi cuddled up next to him and sighed quietly, turning his gaze outward toward the world and the masses of humanity passing them by, hardly noticing them sitting close and comfortable on the bench half-covered in shadow. "I'm not so worried about them not accepting you. I mean, they know you. They know you're a part of me. I'm just a little concerned that suddenly finding out, after all these years we've been friends, that I like boys…" He blushed and looked away, leaving the rest unsaid.

Yami squeezed the small hand in his affectionately. "You don't only like boys."

"Well, no, but…" Yugi sighed again and let his head fall against Yami's shoulder. "I don't know what it was like back in your time, but here, today…it's not always accepted. For a long time, being gay was something that had to be kept hidden, people would be scandalized or ruined if they were found out. It's gotten a lot better, but it's still not always safe to just tell people about that side of you."

"I don't know what it was like back in my time, either," the pharaoh said dryly. "But I do understand your concern. The people closest to you are the ones whose opinion of you is most important to you."

"I guess times like this are when you find out who your real friends are," Yugi said hopefully. "I'm sure everything will be all right, it's just that little tiny nagging fear that if I shock them too much, all at once, they won't know how to react."

"The only way to know is to simply do it. You can't hold back from them, not if you trust them as much as you say you do." Yami's eyes drifted across the busy pedestrian center and caught a glimpse of familiar face and clothing, a sight that made a smile return to his lips. "There's Joey now. I suppose, we can't put it off any longer."

Yugi followed his gaze to the tall, lanky blonde youth striding casually across the middle of the paved circle, looking vaguely around him. He obviously hadn't spotted the two wild-haired young men on their shadowy corner bench yet. Yugi gave his partner's hand another squeeze for courage and stood up. "All right, then. Let's go."

Joey paused in the center of the pedestrian mall, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket as he looked around, hoping to see Yugi somewhere nearby. His friend was impossible to miss with that shock of pink and black hair, or so he thought. Then he heard the familiar fair voice call his name from behind him, and turned to see Yugi heading briskly in his direction. Joey was about to call back when he realized that Yugi was not alone – and the person with him should not have existed. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing double, realizing after a second that the two alike figures were clad in completely different clothing. Nothing in his experiences could prepare him for this sight, leaving him standing there dumbfounded and unable to say anything as Yugi and his companion came walking up, hand in hand, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Yugi gave him a cute little smile. "Hi Joey. Is, um…everything all right?"

"Uhh…" Joey looked from one friendly face to the other, trying to verify what his brain was telling him. "Yug…you want to explain to me what's going on?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you like this, but I didn't know how else to approach you." Yugi glanced up at his partner, still grinning cutely, if a little sheepishly. "Joey…you know Yami."

"Hi, Joey," Yami said immediately, with a similar coy smile.

Joey's brain seemed to have given up control of his mouth, for at that moment his jaw fell open and remained there for a while. That voice, those eyes…that was indeed the pharaoh Joey remembered talking to through Yugi time and again. "But…but…" he stammered after a few minutes of gaping. "How?"

Giving each other a cursory glance, Yugi and Yami together explained their magical story, not leaving out the details of the reason for choosing to invoke the ritual since Joey already knew full well of their relationship. As he listened, the confusion quickly left Joey's face, to be replaced by interest and excitement. He kept glancing at Yami, amazed not so much by the resemblance as the differences between the two. It drove home the truth that they were two separate entities, and thus perfectly able under the laws that govern love to be able to love each other as naturally as any two humans could. "Sorry I didn't tell you about it before today," Yugi said to wrap up his tale, "but I wanted to be sure it worked, first. I already had my hopes up, I didn't want anyone else to be disappointed if it didn't work."

"Makes sense." Joey gave Yami a direct look and a big grin, and stuck out his hand. "Finally. After all this time."

Yami clasped the hand offered. "It's an honor, Joey."

"Mine too." Joey then accosted his best friend, hugging him around the neck roughly. "This is so awesome! Look at you guys! Man, are we gonna have some fun today! So this is why you wanted to meet everyone and hang out?"

"Yup." Yugi disentangled himself from Joey's headlock and straightened his shirt. "Do you think the others will be okay with it? It's going to be a huge surprise to see Yami separate from me…and to find out about us."

"You're gonna tell them?" Joey whistled appreciatively. "You've got guts, I'll give you that. But yeah, it's probably the best time to do it. It'll make more sense if Yami's standing right there next to you." He then clapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot! Mai's gonna meet us later. She's coming into town today just because you want to hang."

"Really? Awesome!" Yugi crowed.

"That's great," Yami agreed. "Considering what she's been through with us. I'd like to take this chance to thank her myself."

"Yeah. But that's later – come on, we gotta meet Tristan and Téa." Joey slung an arm around Yugi and pulled him away, putting him between himself and Yami as they walked. "What do you say we hit the arcade after lunch? Man! It would be really cool to watch you two duel each other!"

Yugi laughed brightly. "That would be kind of hard, Joey. We only have one deck between us."

"You brought it though, didn't you?"

"He never goes anywhere without it," Yami pointed out, patting the deck box on Yugi's belt. It dangled dangerously against Yugi's ass, which made him blush as he felt the pressure of Yami's hand.

"Well, then one of you can borrow mine," Joey offered. "Come on! It'll be cool!"

"I can't duel with your deck, Joey," Yami patiently demurred. "How can I duel when your heart is in those cards, and not mine?"

Joey blinked. "Oh, yeah. Heart of the cards. Right. Forgot about that." He grinned lopsidedly at the pharaoh. "You really take that seriously, don't you?"

"It hasn't let me down yet."

"If we can find some way of constructing a second deck before the day is out, maybe we'll try it," Yugi suggested. "Right now I just want some food, and to see everybody." "Better let me go in first," Joey said, more seriously. "Meeting Yami is gonna be a double shock to the others, they don't know about you two yet. I can sort of…set the stage. You know?"

Yugi nodded. "Thanks, Joey."

A couple of blocks away, Tristan leaned on the sidewalk railing outside their favorite small arcade, hoping he wouldn't be kept waiting long. The place was crowded with young kids on their day off from school, and they were annoying him already. He glanced at the corner just in time to see Joey come around it, and the two of them grinned at each other. "Hey, man," Joey called out. "Right on time."

Tristan slapped his outstretched hand. "Thank goodness. I'm surrounded by munchkins, here. Maybe we should pick a different place to hang out."

"Eww. Good point." Joey glanced behind Tristan to the packs of middle-schoolers streaming in and out the door of the arcade. "Hey, where's Téa?"

"She didn't call you?" Tristan stuffed his hands in the pockets of his motorcycle jacket. "She said she tried to call Yugi but he was already out. She called me just before I left, she can't make it."

"What?" Joey yelped. "Why not?"

"Her parents, I guess. Something about the arrangements they need to make to get her ready for university." Tristan shrugged, and then smiled. "But that means she got in."

"She did? She's going to New York? Cool." Joey also shrugged. "Guess that would make sense, then, she probably needs a student visa or something to go study there."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what she said she had to do today. But I'm supposed to pass along the news."

"Man, poor Yug. He had something to show her, now she's not gonna get to see it."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"

"A little Millennium magic," Joey said with a sly grin. "Come on. Yugi's waiting for us around the corner."

Tristan followed his buddy with a perplexed look, gladly leaving the arcade behind. "What do you mean by magic? What's going on, here?"

"Yugi and the pharaoh discovered something about the Puzzle and some magic rituals," Joey explained. "I don't know everything, just what he told me, but it's done something for the pharaoh. You have to see it to believe it."

"Great, more freaky magic stuff," Tristan muttered. "All right. Lay it on me."

They turned the corner and spotted Yugi a few yards away, peering at something in a shop window. Standing just beside him, Yami glanced at the flicker of movement to their left and smiled upon seeing Joey bringing Tristan along. Yugi followed his gaze and beamed happily. "Hi Tristan! We're not late, are we?"

Tristan's eyes went to the taller figure beside Yugi and widened. "Is that…the pharaoh?"

"Yep." Joey folded his arms triumphantly. "Tristan, meet Yami. In the flesh."

"No kidding." Tristan unabashedly went straight up to Yami and started poking him in the arm. "You're for real this time? Not just borrowing Yugi's body…"

Yami couldn't resist a laugh. "Yes, Tristan, it's really me. Hey…stop that."

"Tristan!" Yugi scolded. "He's not a toy, he's a real flesh and blood person like the rest of us!"

"Sorry!" Tristan stepped back with a stupid grin. "It's not every day you see an ancient pharaoh come back to life. Dude!" He took another step back, his mouth dropping open in awe. "You came back to life! This is incredible!"

The pharaoh shook his head slowly. "No, it's not quite like that. I never lost my life, or at least my spirit. I simply have been able to restore it to a body for today."

Tristan looked from him to his shorter half. "What do you mean? For today?"

"The ritual only lasts twenty-four hours," Yugi explained. "Yami's only on the outside until midnight tonight. Then, it's back to the Puzzle as usual."

"Wow…that really kind of sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Joey agreed. "But you guys went through with it anyway? Even knowing you were only going to get one day?"

"One day is still better than none," Yami reasoned.

"Especially since we don't really have a noble, save-the-world kind of reason for doing it," Yugi put in. "We picked today because…well…we just wanted to be together." He faced his two friends squarely, particularly the one who didn't already know this part. "Tristan…Yami and I are…we have a relationship. We love each other."

Tristan frowned in confusion, looking from one to the other as if Yugi had suddenly spoken the last bit in a different language. As if to help, Yami slid his hand into Yugi's and squeezed it gently as encouragement. After a moment, Tristan scratched his head. "I'm kind of lost. How does that work?"

"Come on," Joey sighed in exasperation. "I know you haven't had a girlfriend in a long time, but don't tell me that means you don't know what love is, you big doofus."

"I get that much." Tristan blinked at his spiky-haired friend. "But what about Téa?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Boy, are you behind the times. I gave up on Téa a long time ago. Where have you been?"

"It's not as complicated as it appears to be," Yami said more sympathetically. "I care for Yugi, and have loved him for some time, but our connection is for the most part only spiritual. Our interaction is internal, the only way we can be together in any sense is inside the Millennium Puzzle. Discovering the ritual to give me a body for one day is merely a side benefit in it all – we loved each other before it and will continue to love each other after it fades."

Tristan sighed in relief. "Okay. That much, I can understand. Really, though?" He looked down at their clasped hands. "Wow. I never even saw it coming, Yugi. You're the last person I'd figure to go for guys." He smirked towards Yami. "Though, I guess, you two are closer than the rest of us realize. You already had something special."

Yugi smiled hopefully. "Does that mean you're okay with it, Tristan?"

"Of course I am." Tristan gave him an honest smile in return. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't support my buddy? If that's what makes you happy, I'm not going to stand in your way." He then threw out a hand and smacked Joey beside him. "You already knew about this?"

Joey rubbed his chest with an annoyed look. "He only told me about a month ago. Right before that accident with his mind getting trapped in the Puzzle. But it's their choice." He smiled kindly at the pair. "I'll respect their decisions, whatever they may be. If they don't want to tell anyone, or want to wait to tell them themselves, I'm not gonna say otherwise. This is a big announcement, they have a right to make it themselves."

Tristan nodded, and then a fallen look crossed his face as something re-entered his mind. "Oh, man. Now I see what Joey meant about Téa missing out on something big. That can't be good."

"Yes, where is Téa?" Yami wondered. "Is she coming?"

"No, she can't make it. You guys didn't get the message, then?" Tristan sighed. "She called me this morning. She got into the dance school in New York that she wanted, so her parents were taking her out today to get her student visa and all kinds of other stuff she'll need."

Yugi perked up. "That's awesome! We should get her something, flowers or something to say congratulations." His excitement wore off almost immediately. "But yeah, if she's not coming, then that means she won't get to see Yami."

"That's unfortunate," Yami murmured. "I would have liked to see her. If we're to tell her about us, she might take it better if she could see me with you."

"Yeah." Yugi shook himself out of his slump. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped now. We should just go ahead with our plans, and have a good day just like we wanted to." He lifted his chin, focusing a brilliant smile on their two friends. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat, and then see where the day takes us!"

Joey and Tristan wholeheartedly agreed with that idea, and together the four young men headed off down the block in search of a good place to eat. Yugi deferred to Yami, on account of this being his special day, and the pharaoh admitted that much as he didn't want extravagant amounts of money being spent on him, he would rather have good food over cheap food. They bypassed the fast food places and ramen shops, finding a decent restaurant with a sidewalk patio they could sit at, enjoying the atmosphere. It took Tristan a short time to figure out exactly how he was supposed to act towards the pharaoh, but Joey was already buddying up to him exactly as he did Yugi, and Yami appeared to accept it without issue, smiling and quietly laughing in his own calm, placid way. Yugi was certainly the more spunky of the two, his smile glowing at even higher magnitude than usual with Yami beside him. He had to teach the pharaoh to use chopsticks, and after that amusing episode, all four of them were laughing as four friends who had always been together should. It was helpful that Yami didn't need to be told about anything that had happened between the group, he knew all of it, he had been there in some form or another for every moment of Yugi's life since meeting Joey. Reminiscing over food took on a whole new dimension, then, and made for an interesting conversation. Yami spent most of the time just listening, watching Yugi, gazing in fascination at the energy and interplay of the three friends, and savoring his tempura one bite at a time. Of the things he could do with a real body that his spirit lacked, things he didn't remember from his life but wanted to, foremost on the list were eating and sex. Sex had come first, and would probably come again later, but right now he was completely enraptured with the reality of food, the varied tastes, textures, and scents that were completely foreign to him and the unfolding memory of what it was like to eat and be full. He didn't neglect the company, though, and managed to pull himself out of reverie long enough to converse at the right moments. Only Yugi sat close enough to hear the occasional happy purr of contentment from his lover, and he merely smiled to himself. He let Yami take his time, and talked things over with the other two while the pharaoh finished up and poked at what leftover bits of sushi remained in front of Yugi. "So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked them.

"Not the Domino arcade," Tristan said emphatically. "It's like middle school field trip day over there or something."

"Yeah, but I feel like gaming," Joey pouted. "Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"What about Kaiba's arcade, across town?" Yugi suggested. "They have dueling arenas there."

"I don't want to throw any more of my money at Kaiba," Joey snorted. "The duel disk is bad enough."

"But you didn't bring your duel disk." Yugi wagged a finger at him smartly. "If you're that interested in dueling, the only arenas close by are Kaiba's arcade and Duke's game shop."

Joey made an aggravated noise. "Fine, we'll go to the arcade. If you two aren't going to duel each other, then I want me a piece of Yami!"

"Hm?" The pharaoh glanced up, hearing his name. "What was that?"

"I take it you like the food," Tristan smirked.

"Sorry." Yami smiled bashfully. "It's an entirely new experience for me, I don't mean to ignore you." Since Yugi was letting him have his leftovers, Yami snapped up the last piece of sushi in his chopsticks and then noticed the cup on the edge. "What is this?"

"It's wasabi. Careful!" Yugi cried as Yami dipped the nugget of sushi in the green substance and popped it immediately in his mouth. "That's too much!"

Yami's eyes widened at precisely that moment, and he had to choke down the sushi before grabbing his drink. Joey and Tristan burst out in hysterical laughter, nearly falling off their chairs and raising the ire of the people at the next table over. With his face burning red, Yami set down his chopsticks and decided he had had enough. "What…was that?" he stammered as soon as he felt able to talk again.

"Wasabi is really hot," Yugi explained. "It only takes a little teeny bit. You have to be careful how much you eat at once."

"I figured that much out." Yami fanned a hand in front of his face, eliciting more giggles from the two across the table. "All right. I think I'm done."

"Well, I guess you wanted new experiences," Yugi said helpfully. Yami eyed him suspiciously, but then smiled in agreement.

Joey wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Oh man, that was awesome," he panted, still laughing under his breath. "I am never going to forget that as long as I live." Just then, his cell phone went off, forcing him to sober up long enough to answer it. Yami just politely dabbed at his lips with his napkin and went silent. "Hey!" Joey crowed into the phone, and then pulled it aside long enough to inform the others, "Hey, it's Mai!"

Yugi sat up in interest. "Is she coming?"

"Hold on." Joey listened, and then explained the tentative plan in their hearing. "Yeah, we were thinking of going over to Kaiba's arcade. Hm? No, just the four of us. Want to meet us there? Sure, that'd be great. Yugi's got a surprise for you." A slow grin spread across his face. Even Yami and Yugi across the table could hear Mai's questioning tone. "Nuh uh, you have to see it for yourself. Meet us at the arcade, all right? Bye…" He snickered as he closed the phone and pocketed it. "There you have it. Mai's gonna meet us at the arcade. And you get to go through your whole explanation all over again," he reminded Yugi.

Yugi shrugged. "That's okay. I haven't told Tristan all the details yet either, I'll cover it all at once."

"I don't need details," Tristan demurred with a smile. "Magic ritual and Millennium Puzzle are all I need to know."

Joey hopped up from his chair. "All right, then. Let's go!"

The group of them had only visited Kaiba's arcade a handful of times, being as there were smaller, less-Kaiba-related game stores and arcades closer to home, but it did still boast the largest space for video games as well as a number of dueling arenas, even if they were considered old fashioned next to the play-anywhere duel disks that were all the rage now. It took them a short bus ride and a bit of a walk to get there, but it gave them time to hang around and talk, to point things out to Yami and watch his reactions. His attention, however, was mostly on Yugi, with a special smile reserved just for him as they stood close together, hands entwined but hidden between them so as not to spook any strangers they passed. At one point, Joey glanced back at them in the seat behind him on the bus, and smiled at the way Yami leaned in close to whisper something to Yugi, and Yugi's shy giggle in response. "Boy," Joey murmured to Tristan, "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but those two are really cute together."

Tristan gave a quick backward glance himself and nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen Yugi this happy. He's practically beside himself." He then grinned at Joey. "Well, technically, he is!"

Joey smacked him for that. "Don't you get it by now?" he complained. "Yami's completely different, he's not just another side of Yugi."

"I know, I know," Tristan said, rubbing his arm. "I couldn't resist, it was right there in front of me. That was the pun of a lifetime."

Joey groaned, but fortunately they had reached their stop and could all pile out of the bus and walk the last few blocks to the arcade. It was as crowded here as any kid-friendly place on a Sunday, but the size of the arcade and its surrounding sidewalks made it comfortable enough to maneuver. As they walked up to the doors, Mai sashayed in from their left, turning to spot them at the same time and waving boldly. "Yoo hoo! Hey boys…" Her smile suddenly faded, and the four boys knew exactly why – she had spotted Yami walking at Yugi's side, and didn't know how to interpret his presence. Joey and Tristan stood aside and waited to let Yugi get his announcements out of the way. Mai blinked in confusion as they came up to her. "Yugi…?"

"Hey, Mai," Yugi greeted her. "It's good to see you."

Joey and Tristan likewise said hello. Mai nodded and smiled at them, but couldn't stop herself from staring at the fourth man in the party. "Um, so who's your friend, Yugi?"

"Well, you know him, kind of," Yugi tried to explain. "This is Yami…the pharaoh. From the Puzzle. We found a way to set him free for a day."

Yami smiled strongly and held out a hand. "Mai. It's been a while."

Mai gingerly took his hand, still staring, though the conflicting expressions flickering through her eyes showed that she was starting to grasp the gist of his presence. "The…pharaoh?" she repeated. "Seriously. You're the pharaoh."

Yugi figured a little extra help was necessary, so he went into a short explanation of the ritual that had been brought to their attention, and its ability to give the spirit one full day of life. "That's why I wanted to get everyone together to hang out," he added plaintively. "I wanted as many of my friends to meet him as I could get. You've all known him, talked to him, watched him duel before, you just never really saw him as a separate person, the way I see him. This is our chance. Yami's here for the experience." He smiled cutely up at his lover. "To make new memories, since he still can't get to his old ones. He really needs this."

"You both do," Joey pointed out. "Go on, Yug. May as well get it over with."

Mai cocked her head curiously. "There's more?"

Yami suddenly eased his arms around Yugi from behind and turned him to face him. "I think I know of a quick and easy way to explain," he murmured. Yugi looked up at him, startled, but quickly braced himself as Yami leaned down and kissed him softly, saying the difficult without words. Yugi's heart within him jolted excitedly, sending a rush of heat through his body as he forgot all about being scared of how to say anything to Mai and simply relished the delicious kiss. After they broke away, he just stood there blinking for a moment and let Yami hug him to his side as he turned back to Mai. "Do you understand?"

Mai stared at them a moment longer before shaking herself out of her shock. "Now that's a hell of a surprise," she managed to comment. She gazed for a moment at Yugi's shy little smile, and the way he willingly cuddled up to the pharaoh's side, and smirked knowingly at them. "No big explanation needed, I get it. But wow…I had no idea." She looked specifically to Yugi. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, a while," he replied casually. "A little more than a year, I'd say. We've had strong feelings for each other since, hmm, probably the Battle City tournament, but we took a while to admit to them and talk to each other about them. It's not your normal kind of relationship, I know," he added, "which is why we never said anything to anyone."

"I don't blame you. It's really weird, Yugi." But Mai smiled as she said it. Then, she laughed brightly. "But, what the hell. Having an ancient spirit share your mind isn't normal either, and I've seen you do it for how many years now, it makes perfect sense to me. I never figured you as that kind of guy, though, Yugi."

Yugi blushed involuntarily. "It's just Yami. I love him so much, I don't care."

"Are we cool?" Joey broke in. "I don't want to stand around here playing soap opera all day, let's go get our game on or something."

Mai nodded and smiled brightly. "We're cool. I don't care if you're gay or your not gay or what, Yugi, as long as you're happy. And you do look happy," she noted, nodding towards the pair standing with their arms protectively around each other. Both relaxed and smiled at each other. Mai winked at them. "It's way less weird than your magic ritual that let the pharaoh have a body for one day. That's the freaky part, and don't mind me if you catch me staring a bit." She eyed the pharaoh then. "It's one thing to hear about you, and all the Millennium stuff that goes on around you, but quite another to be looking at you like this."

Yami smiled back. "I can assure you, Mai, I'm the same person you've always known about, the same one who's stood beside you and against you in the tournaments. The one who took the brunt of a god's attack to save you."

Her eyes softened. "I remember that," she murmured. "A little too well, sometimes. In that case, it's an honor to have you hanging around with us, pharaoh. Now come on." Mai turned and gestured over her shoulder. "Joey's right, let's go have some fun."

They entered the cool, dark confines of the giant arcade in one big pack, looking eagerly around to see what sorts of entertainment they could choose from. There were dueling arenas, yes, but also video games, a dance-battle stage, and a laser tag arena. Hundreds of kids and young adults thronged the open spaces between games, but there was plenty of room to move around and hunt down something fun to do without having to stand in line. They played around with a few video games before the idea of dueling each other in an arena came up, since Mai was quite sure that both Joey and Yugi had their decks along and would have been willing to take each other on. "Nah," Joey dismissed her, "if there's gonna be dueling, there's only one person I want to see play, whether it's against Yugi or one of us." He looked pointedly at the pharaoh.

Yami shook his head slowly. "I told you, Joey, I don't have a deck to duel with."

"So make one," Mai dared him. "We're in a game store, aren't we? You can get cards here."

"You guys really want to see us duel each other, huh?" Yugi sighed.

"Yeah!" Joey encouraged. "I mean, come on…when are you ever going to get this chance again? This is the only time you're ever going to be able to look at cards without the other one lurking in the back of your mind helping you play them. Now's the time to really find out which one of you is the King of Games."

"Sounds like you've got no choice," Tristan shrugged. "You better do it, Yugi. You know Joey, he's not going to let go of this idea anytime soon." He rolled his eyes at Joey, who grinned stupidly in response.

"I have to admit, it's a pretty cool idea," Mai added. "I'd be up for sitting on the sidelines and watching the two of you duel. Just make a new deck and get it over with. What have you got to lose?"

"Well, all right then," Yugi decided, "I'll create a new deck. I was kind of thinking about getting some new cards anyway."

Yami looked concernedly at him. "Can you afford to do that right now?"

"I'll help you out," Joey said brightly. "On the deal that if you pull any cool cards I want, I get to keep them after this duel."

"Yeah, me too," Tristan offered. "Well, except for the bit about keeping cards. I don't think it would do me any good."

"Then it's settled!" Yugi beamed at his lover. "We'll put together a new deck on the spot, but with the cards I like. And with my friends helping me, all our hearts will be in it. Can you duel against that?"

The pharaoh smiled kindly. "I guess I can't argue with that. All right, then. If you insist."

They went to the main counter of the arcade, which doubled as a store to sell Duel Monsters cards and related KaibaCorp accessories, and the other two boys enthusiastically helped Yugi select a number of booster packs from all different card series. He thought hard and then chose a Flame Starter Deck, mentioning that he had always thought about structuring a Pyro-themed deck just for fun because a lot of Fire monsters were fairly powerful. Together with the boosters thrown in by Joey and Tristan, and even a couple from Mai, he was able to assemble a pretty good deck balanced between Fire and warrior-type monsters that he really liked. He even pulled another Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and just grinned at Yami as he slid it into the deck. The extra cards he handed back to Joey and Tristan, to let them fight over which ones they wanted to keep. "There! That's a deck I can be proud of, for short notice." Yugi tucked it in his pants pocket with a firm smile for Yami. "Just remember, I know our deck as well as you do, and I know your strategies. I bet I can predict your every move."

Yami raised an eyebrow in challenge. "You think so? Perhaps this is a good time to remind you that the one and only time we ever dueled each other, I won, despite us having identical decks."

"Yeah, but that was to save the world," Yugi said quietly, his smile fading.

"But you didn't let me win."

"No, I didn't…"

Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to have brought that up. Come on, let's duel. This should be a lot of fun. There are no lives at stake, no world to save, just you and me and some holographic monster cards."

"Yeah!" Joey cut in exuberantly. "This is gonna be the duel of a lifetime!"

One arena was free, so they went in and stepped up on opposite sides, unable to keep from grinning across the expanse at the sight of an identical face looking back. A few people were lingering around the arenas to just watch games, regardless of who was playing, but someone recognized Yugi as the reigning champion and said something loud enough to catch the ear of anyone still in the seats. As a result, a fair number of bystanders came and sat down with Joey, Tristan, and Mai – who wisely chose a seat at the halfway point, instead of backing up one or the other. They simply couldn't choose between their friends and needed to support them both. Each duelist set his deck down in its proper spot, causing the arena lights to flicker on to indicate an active duel. Yugi faced Yami with a determined but friendly stare as he picked up his top five cards. "We have this arena for a three-duel set," he reminded. "Maybe we can play this way once, and then switch decks, see if it makes any difference."

"That sounds like a good deal," Yami agreed, also drawing five cards and fanning them into his hand. "And what about the third round?"

Yugi shrugged. "We'll see when we get there."

"You guys had better not tie!" Joey called to them. "If this turns out to be a draw, I'm gonna come over there and kick both your butts."

Yugi giggled at him, and then extended a hand toward his partner. "You're the newcomer, I'll let you go first."

Yami nodded and drew his first card. The murmurs around them in the gallery hushed as the duel began, though only the three in the front row knew who this Yugi-lookalike was and why it was so interesting to see the champion dueling him. It was a hard and fast duel, but prolonged, as neither could get the upper hand. Yugi was certainly able to predict what Yami would do with the cards he laid out, but Yami kept it interesting by throwing in new strategies or faking his opponent out with a different Trap than expected. Little did they know, there was someone special watching their duel from the shadows, someone who had heard the rumor threading through the arcade that Yugi Muto was dueling someone in public and wanted to know what was going on. While he watched, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and hit a preset call number. "Hey, Seto," Mokuba said as soon as it picked up. "I'm down at the arcade. Yeah, everything's fine, but I thought you should know. Yugi is here, dueling – and you've got to see who he's dueling against. Seriously."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 5

The arena duel lasted far longer than anyone expected, because neither Yugi nor Yami would go down very easily. They whittled each other's life points down bit by bit, but in the end Yugi drew the precise Fire monster he needed and stomped out the last remaining chunk of Yami's life points with a spectacular explosion. Yami considered it a worthy loss, and a great test of his skills, but agreed with his partner that perhaps swapping decks might give them a different perspective on which one was truly the King of Games. They met in the middle to shuffle and swap, under the watchful eyes of their friends, and then returned to their places with a fresh deck to start over again. Yugi took a quick lead this time, on account of being familiar with both decks now, but after a bit Yami began to experience some of the same feeling his partner had had in the first round, of being able to predict moves based on such intimate knowledge of their primary tournament deck. He settled down and ordered his strategies more carefully, taking time to read the new cards and consider how they could work with the fire, dragon, and warrior monsters that kept popping up in his hand. Within a few moves he had turned the duel completely around, forcing Yugi into defense and retreat. Fortunately, at this point his Big Shield Guardna was enough to protect his life points, but he knew sooner or later Yami would discover the monster with 2800 attack points, and once that was on the field all that would save him would be to pull out something with even more points to bite back. He held off the final blow masterfully, and was one step away from upgrading his Dark Magician to a Knight when Yami yanked the proverbial rug out from underneath him, freezing his monsters and counterattacking with a powerful creature of his own. Yugi's life points dropped to zero, and he conceded defeat with a laugh. "I almost had you!" he crowed. "One more turn, and it would have been over for you!"

"I had a feeling you were up to something," Yami said warningly, though with a sly grin of his own. "I had to end it quickly. What were you holding?" Yugi turned out his hand. "Ahh, Knight's Title and Dark Renewal. You were planning to summon Dark Magician Knight."

Yugi gathered up his cards and stepped down from the arena station. "And you know he would have done the trick."

Yami met him so they could shuffle cards once more. "Yes, he probably would have. But in the end, it was your life points, not mine, that reached zero." He glanced aside at Joey and the others, sitting nearby. "We have one round left before we have to give the arena to the next group. Do any of you wish to duel?"

"What the hell is this?"

The snide comment out of nowhere made all of them jump, but they all recognized the voice and turned immediately to glare at the one making it. Standing there in the aisle beside the arena in all his purple-coated glory, Seto Kaiba glared right back, specifically at the pair of duelists shuffling decks. Mokuba edged out from behind him, staring with as much curiosity but far less animosity than his older brother. Yugi looked up and tried to smile. "Kaiba. What are you doing here?"

"This is my arcade, isn't it?" Kaiba's gaze went to Yami. "Just what the hell are you geeks up to? Who is this?"

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt, Kaiba," Yami said smartly. "After all the times we've dueled, against each other or side by side…"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Yugi added, "but this is the pharaoh, my other half. My partner. You've always known him, just not like this."

"The pharaoh?" Mokuba repeated. "Seriously? Like, the guy from the Puzzle?"

"I don't know what made you think it would be funny to mess with my head by hiring some actor who looks like you, Yugi," Kaiba snorted, "but it's stupid. If you wanted to get my attention, you should have tried something less ridiculous."

Yugi frowned and started to say something, but Yami held him back with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I don't expect you to understand, Kaiba," he said in his usual calm, wise manner. "After all, you've managed to dismiss or ignore every instance of mysticism and dark power that has ever come up between us. But that's no excuse for you to come here and insult us. Yugi and I are simply having a duel for fun, we didn't ask for your intrusion."

"Yeah, so just go on back to the office and shuffle some papers or something," Joey put in, feeling a need to defend his best buddies.

Kaiba sent a narrow-eyed glare his way. "Mokuba said there was some freak who looked like Yugi's clone dueling Yugi in my arena. I had to see what this was all about. Now that I have…" He turned his back to them, but still spoke to them over his shoulder. "…I can see it was just a waste of my time. I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, but it isn't going to work."

"It's not a trick," Yugi said sharply, clenching a fist at his side. "This is Yami, whether you want to believe it or not. This is our once in a lifetime chance to let him exist outside the Puzzle for just a day, and I'm not going to let you ruin it by coming in here and being mean to us!"

"Whoa, Yugi, calm down," Mokuba tried to interject.

"It's okay, bud," Joey said. "Don't let him get under your skin. He's just doing it to rattle you."

"You have to admit," Mokuba added, "it's kind of hard to believe. I mean, even just knowing you have a pharaoh's spirit inside the Puzzle. How did he get out? What do you mean, 'once in a lifetime?'"

"Pharaoh's spirit," Kaiba scoffed. "You should write children's books, Yugi, with all these Egyptian-themed fairy tales you keep coming up with."

Yugi just glared at him, upset and trying not to let it show, but that comment drove Yami to a dark anger. He faced Kaiba with deadly eyes. "Has everything you've seen taught you nothing? Battle City, the Egyptian gods, have you completely blocked it out of your mind, preferring to walk around life in a haze of denial rather than admit to yourself that the shadow games exist? That's sad." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Quite possibly the saddest thing I've ever heard. You would even dismiss real monsters as holograms even after they've struck you and done you physical harm. Is your fantasy so tight and drab that you prefer it to reality, no matter how strange and magical that reality might be?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth and growled. "That's it. I don't know who you really are, but you had better shut your mouth before I shut it for you. I don't care if you've paid for arena time, I have no problem kicking you out of here."

"I told you. I am the pharaoh. You may call me Yami." He swiftly drew the top card from his shuffled deck, flipping it in his slender fingers. It happened to be the Dark Magician. "But if you don't believe me, why don't you duel me? If I were, as you say, some actor pretending to be the pharaoh, I wouldn't know the first thing about Yugi's deck or his dueling skills. I'm sure you'd have no problem beating me."

Mokuba grabbed for his brother's arm. "Seto…"

"Why would I bother to duel some wannabe?" Kaiba grumbled. "I have far better things to do than waste my time proving that you're nothing but a fake."

"Backing down from a challenge?" Yami smiled cuttingly. "That isn't the Kaiba I know. The Kaiba who threw a tournament for the sole purpose of engaging me, and yet when I needed him to win against Marik, was there to help me?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed even further. "Yugi told you about that."

"I was with Yugi. I know what you did for us. You're a powerful duelist, Kaiba…" Yami replaced the card and shuffled it into his deck once more to be safe. "…but you've never defeated me."

"I beat you once," Kaiba snapped.

"You beat Yugi," Yami clarified. "He stepped in to make sure I wouldn't hurt you. That is the truth of the matter, whether you want to believe it or not. But when we duel as a team, our minds and hearts bonded into one, you can never take us down." He glanced aside at his partner, giving him a quick smile of comfort. Yugi smiled back and nodded. Yami faced Kaiba squarely, holding up his deck. "I'm willing to duel you right here, right now. Even without Yugi to rely on, I will duel you as myself. Back down if you like, but there are an awful lot of people here watching. Word that Seto Kaiba refused a duel against a world champion will spread even faster than word of your first defeat did."

Kaiba straightened up gruffly, making the wide shoulders of his coat bristle with his pent-up anger. "Fine," he seethed, "you're on. If only to shut you up and humiliate you in front of these people once and for all."

He turned to Mokuba, who was guarding his briefcase, in order to retrieve his deck. Yami, meanwhile, turned to Yugi, and they clasped their hands together over the deck of cards. "You can do this," the younger one breathed into the space between them. "I'll be behind you, rooting for you all the way."

"Thank you," Yami smiled. "Our deck has never let me down, and with your faith in me…"

"Can we just get on with this?" Kaiba interrupted. Yami glanced back at him to find him glaring down with deck in hand. "Cut my deck and let's go, you're wasting my time."

Sighing, Yami turned back and offered his deck for a likewise cut and shuffle, and then they were pacing off to their respective corners of the arena. Word had gone through the arcade that Seto Kaiba was there and was going to duel, so twice as many kids now filled the gallery seats as before. Joey and the others removed themselves to sit with Yugi in the first row immediately behind Yami, where they could see the best of the action and cheer him on. Yami laid down his deck and closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself and preparing to do battle. He was not entirely sure that without Yugi being a part of him, without his Puzzle, he had access to the powers he was used to, but he believed in himself and his dueling philosophy. Dueling against Yugi had been so easy and fun, he didn't stop to think whether he needed his inner powers to succeed. Perhaps it wasn't additional ancient help that enabled him to defeat Kaiba again and again. He plucked up the top five cards and spread his hand. "Would you like to go first? Since this is, as you said, your arcade?"

"With pleasure," Kaiba spat. He drew and ordered his cards, and smirked over them at Yami across the arena. "I hope you realize you've got yourself in over your head. I'm a champion duelist, not some bratty kid living in fantasy land."

"You don't have to tell me, I know precisely who and what you are, Kaiba," Yami patiently sighed. "Just go."

Kaiba smirked as he laid out his first cards, sure that he was facing some random imposter, though the question as to whether he was also fooling Yugi or the kid had brought him on purpose remained unanswered. But the duel progressed just as any other duel he had fought against Yugi, almost step for step, and Kaiba was shocked and annoyed to find himself falling victim to the same plots and strategies that got him before. He wasn't expecting this stranger to have Yugi's deck, or to know how to use it properly. True to his word, Yugi just sat behind Yami, watching with an empowered grin but saying very little, certainly not imparting any tips or dueling help. Yami had all the right cards at all the right times, taking a few hits but recovering well and holding off every little twist and turn of Kaiba's cruel strategies. About halfway through the game, Kaiba realized he had to stop thinking that this person was anything but Yugi himself, or he would lose on account of the distraction, but by then the damage had been done. They kept hitting at each other, taking huge bites out of each other's life points, until Kaiba was down to 300 and Yami holding at 700. It looked like Kaiba had finally turned things around, for he had the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field ready to pounce, and all Yami could produce was the measly Kuriboh in defense. Yami laid a card face down and ended his turn, folding his arms sternly across his chest. He didn't look defeated, though it was anybody's guess how in the world the puny furball could stop an Ultimate Dragon except by delaying its assault one turn. Kaiba drew his card and then laughed spitefully. "Well, this looks rather familiar. I think you and I have been in this position before, haven't we? My Blue Eyes Ultimate staring down your little Kuriboh, our life points almost gone, and just one pathetic card on your side of the field standing in the way of annihilation."

"Yes, it seems we have faced off like this before," Yami agreed, remembering Duelist Kingdom and the one time Kaiba had gained the upper hand. "At least this time, there's no precipice for you to threaten to fall off from. We'll let the cards decide this duel, not your underhanded tactics."

Kaiba scowled, but let the comment pass. After all, he didn't feel like bringing up the extenuating circumstances that put both their hearts on the line in that duel. "Yes, we will," he agreed, "and I have the better cards. Your time as champion is over, Yugi."

The pharaoh closed his eyes, his arms falling to his sides. He had never looked so serious outside of life-threatening circumstances. "I told you. _I_ am Yami. Yugi is beside me, you can see him right there." He opened his eyes and stared down Kaiba. "But for you to call me by his name means you've finally come to realize that which you tried to deny. You know me, you know my cards and my strategies. You haven't been able to deny that I know what I'm doing, and you know why." He let a smirk cross his lips. "Your instincts tell you what your mind isn't willing to accept."

"Would you shut up already?" Kaiba complained. "I don't care who you are, I'm going to take you down in this turn and you can't stop me. I know exactly what card you've laid down, because it's the same one you use time and again with Kuriboh. I may have fallen for your same old tricks earlier, but that's because I wasn't taking you seriously." His voice lowered dangerously. "I am now, and you can be sure I won't fall for it again."

"Then make your move," Yami dared him. "It's time to put you to the test. Do you really understand what you're up against?"

"Of course I do." Kaiba slapped a Magic card down on his field. "I'm activating De-spell. It destroys a Magic card on your side of the field regardless of whether it's face up or face down." He pointed dramatically at the card face-down on his opponent's side. "So if that's what I think it is, say goodbye to it."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What do you think it is?"

"Easy," Kaiba smirked smugly. "Multiply. You're going to use it to multiply your Kuriboh into a defensive wall that my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can't destroy. You always said it was your ultimate defense."

Yami chuckled quietly to himself under his breath. "That is one of my favorite strategies, yes. But this time, you're wrong."

Kaiba's blue eyes widened. "What?"

Yami shook his head. "It's not a Magic card. Therefore, playing that card was a waste of your turn."

Kaiba snarled inarticulately, pounding a fist on the console in front of him. His confidence had been rattled, he now had to backtrack and rethink his move. The face-down card was a Trap, so if he attacked, he would fall victim to it, period. He had nothing in his hand at the moment that removed Trap cards, so the easy move would be to pass on attacking and wait to see what he drew next turn. But without knowing exactly what Trap it was, letting Yugi – or Yami or whatever the hell he wanted to call himself – have a free turn in which to sacrifice Kuriboh for a more powerful monster seemed like a very bad idea. His instincts cried for him to attack, but his mind said wait. "So you've laid a Trap," he muttered. "Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"It's made you hesitate, hasn't it?" Yami pointed out.

Kaiba frowned and stood back, folding his arms. "Hesitation is a sign of weakness. I'm merely thinking through my options."

"Yes, keep telling yourself that," Yami smirked. "You always seem to come up with some kind of fairy tale of your own to keep yourself from believing the truth. You can't even make up your mind whether I'm Yugi or not."

"That's not how it is!" Kaiba retorted. Behind him, Mokuba sat back a little, staring at his brother's brisk outburst. "You're the one telling stories about pharaohs and Egypt and all that nonsense. I thought I made it clear before, I don't care about any of that and nothing you can say will suddenly change my mind."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Yami said solemnly. "If you haven't admitted to yourself your connection to the past, and to me, by now, nothing will get through to you. After seeing the shadow realm, and the way Marik used it. After sharing a vision with me of our ancient pasts, and how fate has intertwined us."

Kaiba glared at him. He had said nothing to anyone, not even Mokuba, of the strange vision that came to him in the middle of the duel when their god cards collided. He remembered it clearly, even if he didn't want to. That Yami should know of it was proof of his existence, unless Yugi had gone around and told everyone about it – and they believed him. "The past is nothing. I make my own destiny, dammit, and you're looking at it right here." He thrust an impolite finger toward Yami and the cards on his field. "Your pathetic defense isn't going to hold me back." He waved the last card remaining in his hand and slapped it down on the board. "I play Stop Defense on your stupid Kuriboh!"

Yami glanced at the holographic playing field, startled, as Kuriboh let out a coo and reared up on his little green paws, shifting into attack mode. "What are you doing?"

"So maybe you are some kind of spirit," Kaiba snapped, "but that doesn't mean you're any better a duelist than me! You can keep your visions and your shadow realm, all that exists to me is my cards and my strength! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, annihilate his hairball and the rest of his life points!"

Yami took a step back, more in surprise than anything else. The enormous dragon on the opposite side of the field roared majestically and spread its three sets of jaws, preparing to fire a blast of white lightning that would surely clinch the duel for Kaiba. The pharaoh gazed up at the impressive vision for just a moment before extending his hand commandingly towards the field. "Activate Trap!"

Kaiba grimaced, realizing too late that he had been goaded into attack and was about to pay for it, but as yet he didn't know what he and his dragon were in for. The card lying on the field flipped up, displaying its face to him. When he saw the graphic, Kaiba's heart froze within him. The oldest trick in the book, and he fell completely for it. "Mirror Force!"

The dragon's triple blast of white light hit the card squarely, and the prismatic shield it summoned flickered briefly in front of a very relieved Kuriboh before reflecting the attack back at the Ultimate Dragon. It screamed and withered under the power of its own blast, and then vanished from the field. Yami gazed across at Kaiba and gave him a disappointed frown. "You knew it was my favorite trap card, and yet you let me get away with it. Why?"

Kaiba stood there in shock, looking down at his empty hands. He had nothing else to play, and no monsters left on the field to defend him. "This isn't how it's supposed to end! I should be able to beat you!"

Yami drew his last card, and then tilted a cool look toward his monster. "Kuriboh, would you care to do the honors?"

Kuriboh flexed his little claws, cooing triumphantly, and then charged across the field, barreling straight into and through Kaiba, exploding on contact. The attack was small, but it was Kaiba's last 300 life points. He hunched over the console with hands splayed out over his cards, his shoulders shaking with anger. Yami glanced back at his friends, particularly at Yugi, who was on his feet with a shout punching a fist in the air. "You did it! That was great!"

"Way to go!" Joey cheered. "Look at him! You totally blew him away!"

They all looked across the arena to Kaiba. The audience around them was applauding enthusiastically, particularly over having just witnessed the great Seto Kaiba losing a duel. Kaiba kept his head down, remaining there with his white-knuckled fists resting on the console in front of him. Yami took his cards from the console and gave them to Yugi before calling out to his opponent. "Kaiba! You fought well, for not having your head in the game. You should have trusted me from the start! Things might have gone a bit smoother."

Kaiba lifted his head and shot him a glare across the arena. Not caring about the spectators still sitting around or trying to walk past him to leave, he tore himself away from the console and stormed across the arena, heading straight for Yugi, Yami, and their group of friends. Mokuba jumped up and grabbed the deck from his brother's station before chasing after him. Joey and Tristan tensed for a fight, and Yami placed himself in front of Yugi, but Kaiba stopped just short of physical contact and glared down the pharaoh. "Why?" he furiously hissed. "Why are you here? Is it just to fuck with my head?"

Yami faced the glare without flinching. "I'm not here to have anything to do with you, Kaiba," he said quietly. "My purpose for this day is just to spend time with Yugi, and his friends, and remember what it's like to be alive. At the end of today, I return to the Puzzle, and you'll go back to seeing me only as a part of Yugi like before." A grim smile flashed upon his lips. "It wasn't my intention to run into you and shake your sense of reality. But it was a good duel, and for that I thank you."

Kaiba held his gaze for just a moment before growling under his breath and turning sharply on his heel, making his purple coat swirl magnificently in his wake. "Come on, Mokuba," they heard him mutter. "We're leaving."

Mokuba sighed tiredly and picked up the briefcase his brother had left. "Sorry about that, guys. It was nice to meet you, pharaoh…"

Yami nodded kindly as Mokuba trotted away on his brother's heels. Joey grumbled indignantly. "After all that and he doesn't even say goodbye. That man needs a lesson in manners."

"Come on, guys," Yugi sighed. "I think I've had my fill of dueling for today. Let's get out of here and get some fresh air." The others readily agreed, and they left the arena and the arcade together as one pack. Once outside, Yugi slipped his hand into Yami's and leaned close to him. "You were awesome out there," he complimented in a near-whisper. "I won't lie, I loved watching you duel almost as much as dueling you myself."

Yami smiled down at him as they walked behind the others. "It's a new experience, isn't it? I'll admit it's not quite the same without your spirit close to mine, but it's good to see I can hold my own in a duel without your help."

"Of course you can. You're the mighty pharaoh." Yugi winked smartly. "It kind of feels like vindication, after so long. You finally beat Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon like we should have back in Duelist Kingdom."

"Back then, it was an Ultimate monster," Yami admitted. "But we've faced tougher monsters in our time." He looked around them as they walked towards the parking lot and Mai's car. "So, what's next? What else is there to do?"

"Get away from this place," Joey suggested dryly. "How about we go back to our side of town? What do you say?" He nudged Mai with an elbow. "Give us a ride, maybe?"

"If you boys in the back seat don't mind getting a little snuggly," she retorted, elbowing him back.

Tristan thumbed in the direction of Yugi and Yami. "I don't think that's an issue for these two."

"I know!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed. "Let's go get ice cream!"

The others shared a look, and realized they all thought that was a fantastic idea. It wasn't summer yet, but a treat like that would feel good after watching the duels and being confronted by Kaiba's indignance. Only Yami looked around with a curious, questioning frown. "What is this? What are we getting?"

"That's it. In the car," Mai ordered. "If the pharaoh's never had ice cream before, we are _so_ going."

She had rented a convertible again, her favorite kind, and put the top down so the boys could scramble in and find seats. Yugi being the shortest, he got placed in the middle of the back seat, but he had no trouble with how close it required him to sit next to Yami. As Mai peeled out of the parking lot and headed across Domino to the part of town the others lived in and around, where they spent most of their time, Yami draped an arm around his young love's shoulders and held him close, smiling contentedly at their situation. With the wind in his hair and friends all around him, his lover half in his lap, and the promise of some kind of treat ahead, he figured this was what life was meant to be like. Yugi did not see the flicker of regret pass through his eyes and disappear as he decided to simply enjoy the moment and not think about returning to the Puzzle. About then, a thumping dance song came on over the radio, and Yugi leaned forward with a cry of delight. "Turn it up, turn it up! I love this song!" Mai glanced at him in the rearview mirror and obliged him with a grin, flicking the volume knob up considerably. Even with the top down, the stereo thudded with the music, and Yugi tossed his head back with a laugh. "This has got to be the best day of my whole life!"

Everyone smiled at him in their own way, agreeing with the assessment. Yugi threw his hands up to catch the wind as Mai gunned the engine and roared around a bend, making Joey hoot with excitement. Yami, too, closed his eyes and laughed into the wind, falling in love with life all over again. He watched with utter delight as Yugi, Joey, and Mai sang along loudly (and badly) with the radio, Yugi practically bouncing in his seat the whole way. They headed for the park that the two lovers had crossed through that morning, on rumors that there was an ice cream stand there most times of the year. Mai found a parking spot a few blocks away, allowing them to take a leisurely walk to and through the park in search of the vendor. It wasn't hard to guess which direction it might lay, as they started to see children and couples walking past them licking at ice cream cones – apparently, everyone had the same idea on such a lovely day. They tracked the happy patrons back to the source, and Yugi nearly dragged Yami by their clasped hands up the sidewalk to the ice cream stand. Though a variety of flavors stood on display, Yugi knew exactly what he wanted already and didn't give his lover much choice in the matter. "Chocolate," he responded with a positively wicked grin when Mai asked him. "There can't be any other choice! Well, but I'm getting strawberry."

Mai smirked naughtily. "Once the pharaoh tastes chocolate, he's not gonna want to go back in the Puzzle," she warned with a wink.

Yami gave her a disbelieving look. "Nothing can taste that good."

Yugi leaned up to whisper in his ear. "That wasn't what you said last night."

Yami started and blushed as Yugi innocently stepped up to order their ice cream, plunking down his money even as Joey nudged him out of the way to look at his options. The pharaoh managed to regain his calm face in time to be handed an ice cream cone. "So, this is your special treat," he commented.

"Yup! Just don't let it melt all over your hand or anything." Yugi slurped at his strawberry ice cream and grinned cutely.

Yami followed his lead and gave his ice cream a hesitant lick, and then didn't say anything for a long time. Yugi giggled to himself at the complete rapture in Yami's eyes as he concentrated solely on the ice cream, investigating it fully with his best techniques. Once everyone had bought something, Yugi took his partner's free hand and tugged him along with them, across the green lawns to a nice spot under the trees to sit and enjoy their dessert. Joey, Mai, and Tristan settled onto a bench, while the other two sprawled in the grass at their feet, everyone mostly engrossed in ice cream for now and not too inclined to talk much, apart from reminiscing about the look of complete shock and horror on Kaiba's face as he lost and learned just who he had lost to. Yugi sat there with a pleased grin, occasionally giving Yami suggestive looks as he licked at his ice cream, only to giggle and look innocent so quickly that no one but the pharaoh saw his teasing. If he hadn't been so lost in the heavenly taste sensation that was chocolate ice cream, Yami might have pushed his love over in the grass and kissed him fiercely right in front of everyone, to let him know that the teasing was not going unnoticed. "So," Mai said, not seeing the interplay of glances between the two, "what are you boys going to do with the rest of your day out? Too bad it's not summer, you ought to have taken the pharaoh to the beach."

"I know," Yugi sighed, "there's a lot of stuff we're not going to be able to do, but we didn't really want to wait for another month or a different season. We just wanted to…have our chance."

"What we're doing is of no consequence," Yami added, glancing up briefly from his ice cream. "The only thing that matters to me is being with Yugi, and with all of you. You have all been my friends for so long, it means much to me to be able to share my day with you."

"Same goes for us, man," Joey said seriously. "It's amazing being able to see you, and see you and Yugi together."

"Yeah, you two are so cute!" Mai squealed.

Yugi blushed faintly and scratched at an imaginary itch on his neck. "Yeah…um…well…I don't know what else we're going to do. Probably go out for dinner, maybe just the two of us. Not that I don't want to hang around with you guys," he quickly explained, "it's just…"

"You two want some alone-time," Joey said understandingly. "I don't blame you. It's your one chance to be together, you don't need an entourage tagging along with you everywhere you go. Kind of puts a damper on the mood."

"But that's not till later," Yugi assured. "We can still hang out for a while."

"I kind of don't mind just doing this," Mai suggested, leaning back on the bench and stretching her arms around along the back. Doing so made one arm fall just behind Joey, who studiously did not look at it and pretended not to notice. "Sitting here, doing nothing. It's a nice day." She cast a look at Yami, who was busy making sure as he finished his ice cream cone that he had gotten every last trace of chocolate. "And we have our own source of cheap entertainment right here."

Aware that eyes and smiles were on him, Yami looked up with a wary glance, as though caught in the act of doing something naughty. "What? Me?"

Mai gave him a cute smile. "Sorry, hon, but watching you react to every little thing is horribly amusing. Especially the way you're making love to that ice cream cone."

Both Yugi and Yami flushed red, and the latter decided to put an end to the issue by popping the last bit of the cone in his mouth. Yugi laughed it off. "Well, you know, it's been a long five thousand years. You'll have to forgive him for being a little…enthusiastic."

Conversation faded after that, as they all felt perfectly happy just sitting around watching people go by, a light breeze scented of flowers ruffling through their hair. Yami laid a hand on top of Yugi's, and the two shared a smile before looking away, finding the curious cross-section of humanity walking to and fro in the park interesting enough to hold their attention for a while. They could hear Tristan and Joey talking about something school-related behind them, and the occasional light laugh and jibe from Mai, but for the most part, the pair of lovers just enjoyed doing what Yami had wanted to do earlier in the day, what Yugi promised they would – sitting under the trees in the grass. Yami even bent to remove his boots and socks, and wiggled his bare toes in the cool grass with a contented sigh. Yugi laughed at him, and then laid back in the grass with his arms under his head, the weight of the Puzzle so comfortable and familiar on his stomach. Even after most of the day, it was still something of a wonder and a novelty to be able to glance aside and see Yami sitting there, his graceful profile and spiky hairstyle framed against the blue sky as he looked out across the world. His head turned sharply and a questioning look appeared on his face as Joey said something to him. "Well," he replied with a shy smile, "it's the simple pleasures, really. Perhaps you take things like feeling the grass beneath your feet for granted, until it's something you can't do. For all I know," he added, glancing down at his toes, "I've never done this."

"Yeah, I can't imagine they'd have lots of grass in Egypt," Joey smirked.

"How would you know?" Mai chided him. "Have you ever been there?"

"They show it on TV," Joey said defensively. "Sand and pyramids. That's about it."

"There's more to Egypt than that." Mai shook her head in exasperation. "For your sake, I hope someday you get to go there and find out whether or not they have grass."

"So do I," Yami said wistfully. "I would like that."

Yugi reached out to him and brushed a hand along his back. "Maybe someday," he suggested kindly. "I'd like to bring you back to your homeland. Who knows? Maybe in order to fulfill your destiny, we'll have to go there."

Joey looked aside at where the two of them were sitting in the grass. "And you don't remember anything at all about your past? Or what Egypt is like or anything?"

Yami shook his head solemnly. "Not a thing. I occasionally have a sense that something is familiar to me, that my instincts recognize something, but that hasn't happened in a while. But, I've stopped worrying about it." He gave their friends a warm smile. "I am here now, with Yugi and with all of you, and you're helping me to make new memories and value my current friendships. At times like this, I don't feel so desperate to know my past."

Joey smiled kindly back, and then suddenly declared, "Dogpile on Yami!" He leaped off the bench, while Yami started and recoiled, not sure what he was about to do. Yugi sat up sharply as Joey flew past him and landed on the pharaoh, hooking an arm around his neck and dragging him to the ground. Yami gave a short cry of surprise and alarm, but realized quickly that Joey was not there to hurt him, but to toy with him, and very shortly he was laughing and struggling to get out of his friend's powerful grip. Tristan lunged to join them, piling on top of both Yami and Joey with a raucous laugh and a headlock for Joey. All three wrestled each other in the grass for a bit, laughing and shouting, while Mai shook her head and Yugi just sat there staring, not sure whether to tell his friends off for hurting his lover or let them go. But he could see, after a minute or two, that Yami was not in danger – in fact, he was laughing. Joey was sitting on top of him, keeping him pinned down, but he was laughing and pushing back. The roughhousing was their way of accepting him, and he knew it. Getting a grin of his own, Yugi jumped up and threw himself on Joey, dragging him aside and letting Tristan fall over Yami, leaving all four boys in a tangle of arms and legs and uncontrollable laughter. Mai sighed long in exasperation and gave up, sitting back against the park bench and doing her best to ignore the pile of exuberant young men in the grass beside her.

Eventually, the play-fight ended and the four of them sat around on the ground together, talking and catching their breath, brushing bits of grass off their clothing. The day was wearing on, and from where he sat, Joey could see Mai watching them, listening without interrupting and looking sort of bored. It was he who finally suggested they go their separate ways, phrasing it to be most sensitive to Yugi's needs. "Come on, there's lots you and Yami could do before the sun goes down," he encouraged. "We don't want to get in your way, you don't need us looking over your shoulder like chaperones or something."

"Joey's right," Tristan agreed. "You probably don't want us around so you can get all smoochy. Not that I'd have a problem with it if you did it in front of us," he quickly added, holding up a hand. "I'll just do my best not to let it remind me of my own painful singleness…"

"Aww, Tristan," Yugi said sympathetically. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Now look what you did," Joey accused Tristan. "See? We're totally getting in the way of you and Yami having some time together. It's okay, Yug – we've had a good day. I know I won't forget it anytime soon."

Yami gazed across their little circle at him. "Are you sure, Joey? I don't want you to feel like you have to leave."

"It's okay, man." Joey smiled confidently. "We had a good time hanging out with you today. Now, it's time for you and Yugi to go do what you want. You're not going to get another chance, don't lose this one."

"Okay," Yugi relented. "I suppose we could walk home and get a jacket before we go out for dinner. It's going to get cold later." He got up and brushed off his pants, and the group of them stood around for a few minutes longer, saying a very prolonged goodbye and lingering over their sentimental meeting with the embodied pharaoh. Yami clasped their hands one by one in gratitude, and even embraced Joey, feeling the first rush of emotion at having to leave them. From this point on, he would see his friends only through Yugi again. He and Yugi stood there watching the others leave, waving over their shoulders as they walked back through the park to Mai's car so she could give Tristan a ride home and then end up somewhere with Joey, or so he hoped. Yugi then slipped his hand into his partner's, sidling up to him. "Are you okay?"

Yami sighed quietly. "I think so. I just didn't realize how much it would sting, to have to say farewell to our friends."

Yugi caressed his hand lovingly with his thumb, pulling him around to face him. "Do you think we made a mistake, deciding to use the ritual like this?"

Yami frowned curiously. "A mistake? No…why would you say that?"

"I don't know…maybe, having to say goodbye at the end of it all, and thinking about not getting to experience these feelings again," Yugi sheepishly tried to explain, "maybe that's more painful for you than not getting to experience them in the first place. I didn't want to cause you pain by doing this."

Groaning softly in understanding, Yami reached out and gathered Yugi into his arms, holding him against his chest in a tender embrace. "You haven't caused me pain," he assured. "I would rather have this one day, even if it comes at a bittersweet price, than never to have gotten to be here at all. There is much I will miss, but it will all be here." He tapped his temple with a finger. "My memory will be full with all these new experiences, I will have much to savor for a long time to come."

Yugi nodded and snuggled him tightly. "I don't want to think about you going away. I want to put that off as long as possible, and do like Joey said – have time with you."

Yami smiled and ruffled his hair. "You said something about walking back home?"

"Oh, yeah…I thought, maybe we could go for dinner somewhere down by the ocean." Yugi smiled cutely as he took his lover's hand again and began to lead him away, towards the path. "That's the only part of town we haven't been to yet. But it'll get a little cold, so I want a jacket. And we should check in with Grandpa, let him know we're going to be out the rest of the night."

"That's fine with me," Yami nodded. "I'll go anywhere you want, Yugi."

Yugi beamed at him and settled into stride with him, as they walked together through the park to the sidewalks that would lead them back home. It was still a lengthy walk, allowing them time to enjoy the cooling breeze and the bustling energy of the waning day, as there were lots of people still out and about, lots of things to see and places to look. They entered the game shop through the main door, noticing that there were no customers at the moment. Grandpa greeted them heartily as they entered, having dropped each other's hands moments before opening the door. "There you boys are. Having a good day, I hope?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied cheerily. "We're having a lot of fun! We just left the group, I'm going to get a jacket and then I think we're going out for dinner. Do you want me to bring you anything, Grandpa?"

"No, I'm fine," Grandpa Muto assured. "Oh, Yugi, Téa called for you after you left. She left a message but figured she would get a hold of one of the others."

"Yeah, she called Tristan. It's okay." Yugi shrugged a little. "She just wanted to let me know she wasn't coming. It's all right…she got into that dance school in America that she wanted, so she has to get ready for it."

"Oh? Well, good for her." Grandpa gave a beaming smile to Yami. "And what about you, pharaoh? Are you having a good time?"

Yami smiled back. "Immensely. I never knew I could find so much to enjoy in the small things, things to see and touch and taste." His smile grew sly. "No one told me about chocolate ice cream before."

Grandpa Muto laughed heartily. "I see! Well, it sounds like you're in good hands." He returned his attention to his grandson. "Where are you taking him for dinner?"

"Down by the oceanfront somewhere," Yugi replied. "Do you remember the name of that place we tried last fall?"

"Hmm…no, sorry. I remember it had an open-air patio, though."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to go there. Oh well." Yugi went around the counter so he could get to the stairs leading up to their home. "I'm sure I'll find it when we get down there. C'mon, Yami."

"Don't stay out too late," Grandpa warned him as they hopped up the stairs. "You have school tomorrow."

"I know!" Yugi called down to him before pushing open the door to their flat and ducking safely inside with Yami. Even as the door was closing, the pharaoh's hands were on him, slinking around his waist to catch him and hug him. Giggling, Yugi sank back into him and let himself be held for a moment, before twisting around and kissing his partner excitedly. "I do want to get back well before midnight anyway," he purred. "I want us to be able to have time to…"

Yami caught on to his sensual tone right away. "…make love one more time?" he finished.

"Yeah." Yugi smiled shyly as he met Yami's eyes. "I want it to be the last thing we do before you have to go, so we can remember it forever."

"You'll get no argument from me." Yami kissed him once more and let him go. "But we can stay out long enough to see the stars, right?"

"You want to see the stars?" Yugi gave him a tender look. "Yeah. We'll do that. Anything you want, Yami, just tell me."

"That's all I need."

Yami followed him into the bedroom, accepting the long-sleeved shirt Yugi found for him and changing into it, smiling subtly at the ogling look he was getting. Yugi just picked up his school jacket and slung it over his shoulders. "There. I think I'm all set. I have enough money for us to get dinner, so we can just go. We have to take the train, though – it's too far to walk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 6

Riding the train down to the sea shore was not the usual boring but necessary jaunt with Yami along, as he clung to the railing and enjoyed the singular feel of having his body jolted and swayed by the motion of the train. Yugi sat watching him, sharing secretive smiles with him on occasion, though they did their best not to be too public with their affection in such a place. The usual throng of commuters had petered out by now, leaving them with enough space to breathe and enjoy the ride. A beautiful sunset was glowing over the calm ocean when they finally walked up to the place Yugi had been looking for, giving them reason to pause for a few moments and gaze at the fire in the sky before going inside and asking to be seated on the patio. There weren't many people out there, as it was early in the spring yet and still a bit chilly for casual dining outside, but Yugi had been prepared and the two of them didn't mind the crisp tang of the salt air coming off the ocean. The view, of the sun hanging like a glowing orange ball just above the horizon, more than made up for it. Yami breathed deeply of the sea breeze and gazed wistfully out at the water, resting his chin on his hand so he could relax and take it all in – the lacy golden shimmer on the tops of the waves, the cries of gulls wheeling overhead, the long purple fingers of clouds coming in to try and capture the sun before it set. He glanced across the table at Yugi and smiled warmly at his young love's cheerful eyes looking back. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?" he asked in his usual deep purr.

Yugi smiled in return, shy and content. "It's almost too good to be real, isn't it?" he said softly. "I never thought I'd be able to have this chance, to just sit at the same table with you and have dinner like real boyfriends."

Yami sat up with a bit of a surprised expression. "I am your real boyfriend," he said, pouting ever-so-slightly. "Even though I can't be with you in this way…"

"I know," Yugi sighed, holding up a cautioning hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound like it did. You know I love you, and I'll take you in whatever form I can get you." He smiled again. "It's just extra special, this way. As much time as we spend together, I can't help every once in a while daydreaming that I could go out with you, on a date, and hold your hand and proclaim to the world, 'look, I have a boyfriend!' And now I've gotten to do all of that!" He beamed cutely across the table, trying not to giggle. "Now I can say I've done it, everything I've ever wanted."

Yami nodded understandingly, an adoring and patient smile on his lips. "Has it met your expectations? Has it been like you dreamed it would be?"

"Way beyond it," Yugi immediately answered. "I won't forget this day as long as I live, Yami."

Smiling softly, Yami reached across the table and took his lover's hand, squeezing it gently and then settling down to stroke his thumb absently back and forth across the backs of Yugi's fingers. "Nor will I," he said after a moment. "My memory is full to overflowing with all the wonderful things we've done and seen. It feels like my heart is going to burst from my chest, as joyful as I am."

Yugi smiled dreamily at him. "That's how I feel every time I get to see you, even inside the Puzzle." They shared a smile and then simultaneously looked away bashfully. "So," Yugi said to continue, "what have you learned, about life? I'd hate to think I wasted your day by being selfish and keeping you all to myself."

"Believe me, it isn't wasted," Yami assured. He sighed gently, looking away towards the darkening sky as he thought. "People…humanity…the world. It's too large for me to grasp, when my world is only the Puzzle, and what I can see and experience through you. How can I hope to stand as the savior of the world when I don't understand what the world is?" He continued to caress the backs of Yugi's fingers as he mused. "Some instinct of mine has always been there, to face evil and defeat it, to act as that savior, but I can't say as I fully understand why. I don't love the world, the only people I know are your friends. But…" A smile slowly found its way onto his face, his eyes half-closed as he looked inward for the things he wanted to say. "…today I saw the world. I saw people, being people, going about their lives. I don't know them, but I can see many things worth saving about them. I'm sure not all of them are good – some of them may be quite evil. It's not my place to know, or to judge them. My purpose is only to save them from the things they can't control."

Yugi cocked his head curiously. "So, you understand now? You can see a reason to save the world?"

"I don't know." Yami glanced around them, at the handful of other diners on the patio, at the bustling ship traffic down at the edge of the ocean below them. "I can't think in such grand terms or it means nothing to me. I've only been walking among the people of the world for one day, it may be a bit much to say I've had a complete epiphany and feel kinship to them all, such that I would want to be their champion." He returned a smile toward Yugi. "But I love our friends. I care about your grandfather, and I love you. For their sake, I know that I must save the world…because you and they need a safe place to live in, to enjoy life and not have it disrupted by the shadows."

"I suppose that's enough," Yugi smiled back. "You know I'm with you through it all, to the end."

"I know." They parted and sat back, then, as their food arrived and was served. Yami studied his chopsticks carefully before remembering how to use them and getting down to business. "Although," he went on after a bit, "I did experience enough to know that there is value in every soul, in every person we passed on the street today."

"Oh yeah?" Yugi nibbled at his dinner between comments. "Like what?"

Yami took a bite and savored it for a long silence, enraptured by the taste of mushrooms. "Well," he said when he could gather his composure again, "there was the little girl in the park smelling all the flowers, who giggled at me because I was doing the same. And the man in the business suit eating ice cream. And the older woman on the bus who looked so tired, with her shopping bag in her lap. And Seto Kaiba, even though he was so angry with me." He glanced out at the sunset while he took another bite of his dinner. "These are the faces of the world. I may or may not know them, or be close to them, or even may be their adversary…but they have lives and deserve to live them free of fear. Even if the only way my life touches theirs is to see them pass me by on the street, I will still do everything I can to give them their lives."

Yugi sat gazing at him in wonder, forgetting to eat. "Wow," he breathed after a bit. "I guess I never thought of it that way. That's really great, Yami. I'm glad you got that out of our day."

"As am I." He suddenly smirked and winked across the table. "It makes me feel a lot less guilty about sitting here thinking about how much I'm going to ravage you when we get home."

Yugi's violet eyes flew wide open, and a blush dashed across his cheeks. But no one else was seated close enough to them to have heard that. "Yami!" he scolded, and then started to giggle.

Yami simply concentrated on picking things up with his chopsticks, tending to drop them at least once before getting them to his mouth. "I may be a pharaoh," he conceded, "and it may be my destiny to save the world, but that doesn't mean I'm pure and innocent. Especially not with this body and its needs."

His young love nodded knowingly, a teasing smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'll make sure to see to those needs when we get home," he promised. "I wouldn't want you to have to end your day incomplete."

They settled in to their meal, then, and passed the time eating and talking much more casually, about some of the things Yami had found the most interesting now that he could touch and taste and let his emotions run wild through his soul again. The sunset had faded to the last purple glow along the horizon and the stars were out when they finished, and Yugi handled the payment so they could leave. They had to walk a short way to the train station, but it was a quiet time of night in that part of the city and no one disturbed them on their walk. Yugi huddled up to his lover's side to ward off the chill, and they walked with arms around each other, hardly speaking, only enjoying each other's company and looking up now and again to the stars. They walked along a viaduct with the ocean on one side, and paused there to get a true look at the night sky, since the further into Domino they went, the less they would see thanks to city lights. Yugi lamented about that, but Yami assured him that this was better than nothing, better than simply staring at the stairways and labyrinthine corridors of the Puzzle. It was a point of view Yugi hadn't considered, and it left him quiet while the pharaoh simply gazed up and out at the starry sky above the ocean, breathing deep of the salt air and listening to the quiet lap of water against the pilings of the viaduct below them. When he had gotten his fill, he simply tugged at Yugi's shoulder, getting him to turn and walk away with him, saying a silent farewell to the ocean and the sky as they headed back home.

The rising full moon stood before them as they walked to the train station and checked to see that they would have a few minutes to wait before catching the next one across town. The platform was eerily deserted at the moment, though brightly lit and well-kept, such that the two of them knew they had nothing to fear. Yugi pocketed their passes and snuggled up to Yami, slipping his arms around the pharaoh's slender waist and resting his head on his chest. "I can't believe how perfect this day has been," he murmured. "I don't want it to end, not yet."

Yami held him and hugged him, soothingly caressing his back. "We still have a few hours," he reminded. "A lot can be done in that time." Something occurred to him, and he leaned back in order to glance down at Yugi. "You don't have homework you're neglecting, do you?"

Yugi shook his head and rested it against Yami's chest again. "I did as much of it as I could last night, after dinner," he mumbled into the pharaoh's shirt. "I don't care about going to school tomorrow, all that matters is right now. I'm staying up until midnight, I want to have every last minute with you."

"And you will." Yami cocked his head in order to sneak a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "I won't give up the chance to be with you. As long as I'm not hurting you by it."

Yugi heaved a short, dry chuckle. "I'll probably fall asleep in class tomorrow, but that's nothing new. I don't care. That normal, boring life means nothing to me anymore. Everything I am comes from being with you."

Yami squeezed him tighter, thinking to himself that such a statement was more true than either of them realized. They stood like that waiting for the train, arms around each other, sinking into each other, so long as there was no one else around to watch. Bubbly canned music was faintly playing over the system, as background noise usually unnoticed by daily commuters and schoolchildren, but with everything so quiet and empty, the sound intruded on the night with a cheerful tone that certainly didn't match the moods of the young men on the platform. After a minute or two, though, the song faded out and a slower one kicked in, an instrumental bastardization of some popular radio ballad. Yugi giggled faintly and lifted his head, giving Yami a smile. "Dance with me."

Yami looked perplexed. "What?"

"Come on, as long as we're standing here." Yugi readjusted the way his arms lay around his lover's waist. "Dance with me."

"But…I don't know how to," the pharaoh protested.

"You don't have to. You've already got your arms around me." Yugi hugged him and settled his head on his shoulder. "Just listen to the music. You'll know what to do."

Yami wasn't so sure about that, but he couldn't deny how adorable Yugi looked leaning against him, shifting one hand so it rested on his chest, and found that the young one had subtly guided him with his own body to begin swaying to the music. It wasn't any kind of spectacular dance, with steps and movements and finesse, but it was sweet and romantic, the two of them alone with the piped-in music providing them a perfect soundtrack for their day. Yami wrapped his arms tighter around Yugi and bowed his head over him, taking the lead in the slow sway that passed for dancing in the modern era. All that mattered to them was that they were together, and the moment felt right. As the ballad ended, they heard the train horn in the distance, and knew to let go and give each other a smile in thanks before the train could intrude on them and force them apart for the sake of public appearance. Even so, when the cars came to a stop by the platform and let them in, Yugi towed Yami along by his hand, figuring they could at least keep doing that regardless of any potential stares from strangers. He was with the one he loved, the opinions of strangers no longer mattered.

Yugi and Yami ducked up the back stairs together, still giggling to each other over something Yugi had said outside, but made sure to drop each other's hands before pushing open the door and looking to see where Grandpa Muto was. They could hear him in the kitchen, and the water running – he was washing dishes. Yugi called out to let him know they were back, making him peep his head out from the other room. "Oh! Hello, you two. You're back earlier than I expected."

"We were just going out for dinner, we weren't going to stay out long." Yugi met his grandpa in the doorway to the kitchen. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, no, I've got it covered," Grandpa assured him. "You go on and keep the pharaoh company. I wouldn't want him to feel left out if I made you do chores now."

Yugi beamed and threw his arm around his grandfather for a quick hug. "Thanks, Grandpa. You're the best."

Yami stood aside smiling, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Are you sure we can't help you with something?"

"No, don't be silly. You've only got a few hours left in your day, I'm not going to make you waste a minute helping Yugi with his chores." Grandpa winked smartly. "I'll just work him double-hard tomorrow to make up for it."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. That's the price I have to pay, I guess."

"What are you going to do with the rest of the night?" Grandpa wondered.

"I don't know," Yugi shrugged, though he certainly did. "Maybe, talk…play games. Just hang out."

"My apologies, Mr. Muto…" Yami faced the elder man and bowed slightly. "It's my fault that Yugi is going to be staying up very late tonight. I hope you'll forgive us our enthusiasm."

Grandpa chuckled, waving a hand. "No apologies necessary. I understand." He then fixed Yugi with a warning stare, pointing a stern finger. "But I'm not calling you in sick tomorrow. I don't care if you're up until midnight, you're still getting up in the morning and going to school."

"I know, I know!" Yugi assured. "I promise, I'll get up."

"I'll make sure of that." Grandpa wiped his hands on a towel and flung it over his shoulder. "Now, is there anything I can get you two, while you 'hang out?' Some snacks, maybe?"

A few minutes later, Yugi shut the door behind them, snickering at the pile of snacks he had been plied with to make sure he kept Yami happy. They sat down on the floor together with cookies, Pocky, and a glass of milk each, and some sweets in case they hadn't gotten enough. Yugi didn't want to plunk the pharaoh down in front of the TV to kill time until Grandpa went to bed and they could justify getting more active, it was too impersonal and besides, Yami already knew what it was and how it worked. It wasn't like he was a stranger to modern conveniences and technologies, he had become accustomed to them by experiencing Yugi's lifestyle through him, plus he had no memory of his rule in ancient Egypt so he had nothing to compare the modernity against. He was perfectly happy being closed away in the privacy of Yugi's room, tasting more delicacies of the world and relaxing. With his back against the bed, he stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes playfully, heaving a contented sigh. "So this is how you spend much of your life."

Yugi sat across from him, legs folded beneath him, while he sucked on a stick of Pocky. "Mhm," he nodded. "Hanging out."

Yami lifted his head to gaze through the skylight above them, where he could see the full moon gleaming like a pearl in the sky. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to live your life. School and friends and hanging out…"

"You do live my life," Yugi retorted. "Except you get to go back into the Puzzle and not have to care when I'm supposed to be in school or doing homework and stuff, lucky."

The pharaoh chuckled. "That's not quite what I mean. I may not remember for myself what my life was like, as a young man ruling Egypt, but there are scholars who have studied history and can tell us what they think it was like. I don't think I would have had a lot of 'hanging out' time…or anyone to do it with."

Yugi smiled sympathetically. "Depends on how old you were when you became pharaoh, I guess. But yeah…it's tough, not knowing whether you had friends as close to you as Joey and Tristan and Téa are to me. I hope you did."

"I hope so, too." Yami sobered somewhat, averting his eyes to the cold glass of milk he held between his hands. "It's a daunting thought."

"What is?"

"That this wonderful life I have discovered, as a part of you…might be far better than the one I left behind when my spirit was locked away." He blinked solemnly. "At first I used to tell myself that this was the shadow, that the memories I lost were important and I ought to concentrate on recovering them, and not worry about enjoying myself or making friends in the present. But now, I'm not so sure."

Yugi scooted a little closer to him, so he could rest a hand comfortingly on Yami's knee. "I noticed that since you and I started…since we fell in love," he said softly, "you haven't talked as much about unlocking your lost memories as you used to."

Yami lifted his eyes and smiled at the yearning face across from him. "It's different, now," he admitted. "I have found much to be thankful for, much to hold on to and enjoy. The only thing I would want to recover, now, is the key to my power. That is still important. But as to whether I ever remember what life was like as a pharaoh, in Egypt, who I was, who I knew…it doesn't matter so much." His eyes lowered again. "What if I was lonely? What if my life was bitter and hard, and I had no one to love? I would much rather live this life, forgetting all of that."

Yugi understood his worries more than he was able to explain. He crawled over and maneuvered himself so he could sit beside Yami, and rest his head on his partner's shoulder. His hand slid down Yami's outstretched arm, caressing gently. "Sometimes I wonder," he murmured shyly, "whether there was anyone in your life, back then. Like I am now. I mean…I know back in those days people got married at a lot younger age. And if you were pharaoh…did that mean you had a whole bunch of wives, or a harem or something…?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't think it was like that, Yugi. After all…" He looked down at his hands, turning them over to gaze at his palms. Yugi took advantage of that and slid his hand down his arm to clasp Yami's. "…I know I'm not very old. When my spirit was locked away in the Puzzle, I must have still been a young man. Perhaps not too many years older than you are now."

Yugi squeezed his hand kindly. "And I'm almost eighteen." He shifted his head slightly, so he could gaze at Yami's serious face right beside his. "That doesn't mean you couldn't have been married, or had…anyone."

Yami enfolded Yugi's small hand between both of his. "Are you afraid that if I remembered a past love, I would pine for it, and compare you to it?"

Yugi dropped his eyes, not answering for a long moment. "Maybe," he finally said in a small voice. "But…it's only natural. I can't help it."

Yami turned his body toward him, so he could reach up and stroke Yugi's cheek with his fingertip. "Even if I did love someone in the past, it doesn't matter. They are long gone. I'm here with you, now, and our bond is forever." He kissed the lips tilted up toward him, and then smiled more strongly. "You see why I'm not so keen on remembering personal details from my past? I may not like the life I had, or the man I was. Or worse, I may remember it being better than it was. I would much rather be who I am now, with you. I like what I've become, and I like to think much of it is due to your influence."

Yugi smiled bashfully. "Aw, I can't have been that much of an influence. Your self was already there, in your soul, it just took you time to rediscover it."

"Maybe so." Yami kissed him again, more deeply. "But I can't spend every minute, every second, so close to your strong and pure heart without being affected by it." He paused, and then a strangely curious look crossed his elegant features. "You taste like chocolate."

Yugi let out a huge giggle. "It's the Pocky," he explained.

"May I have some?"

With a big nod, Yugi crawled back to where the snacks sat piled on the floor, by his glass, and brought back the rest of the packet of snack cookies he had been nibbling on. He offered one to his partner, and watched in amusement as Yami licked the chocolate frosting off the end and devoured the Pocky enthusiastically. They decided to forget about talking for a while and finished off the packet together, sharing a piece now and then, playfully feeding each other and teasing each other by sensuously sucking the chocolate off the cookie sticks in each other's sight. So occupied, they both gave a start when there was a knock at the door, and Yugi jumped up to answer it while Yami tried to stop blushing and finish off the last piece of Pocky. It was just Grandpa, of course, checking in on them. "I'm heading to bed," he informed his grandson. "You're free to stay up until the pharaoh has to go, but try to keep it down."

"I know, we'll be good," Yugi promised. "We're not making too much noise, are we?"

"No, you're actually very quiet." Grandpa gave him a silly mock-glare of suspicion. "Too quiet. Are you doing anything fun?"

"Just talking," Yugi said casually, glancing back at Yami. The pharaoh was watching from across the room, the last stick of Pocky dangling from between his lips. "But I think Yami's had enough chocolate for one day."

A frown lowered Yami's brows. "No such thing," he muttered around the stick.

Grandpa laughed at them. "All right, then. I should have known you weren't in any trouble. Well, good night." He looked over Yugi's shoulder to the pharaoh. "It was an honor, my friend. I hope you had a good day."

Yami took the stick out of his mouth and smiled kindly. "I have, thank you. I was glad to meet you myself, if only we had more time. Yugi and I could have stayed here and gotten to know you as well as his friends."

"I may know you better than you think…" Grandpa Muto waved at him. "I'll still see you, somewhere in Yugi's eyes. You'll still be with him."

"Yes…I will." Yami lifted a hand in a return wave. "Good night."

"'Night, Grandpa," Yugi added, giving him an extra-warm smile before closing the door again. He hesitated, and then locked it for his own peace of mind.

As he turned back to his waiting partner, Yugi's eyes widened to see him already stripping off his shirt as he sat there beside the bed. When he finished, Yami tossed it aside on the growing pile of laundry in a corner of Yugi's room, and then glanced up to find Yugi still standing by the door, leaning back against it as he watched with a little smile. "What?" the pharaoh innocently wondered. "I was warm."

"Sure you were." Yugi crossed back to him, picking up their empty glasses and setting them aside on his desk before lowering himself onto Yami's lap, straddling his hips. Smiling warmly in return, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist to catch him and settle him comfortably. Yugi draped his arms over his lover's shoulders and gazed at him for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. "You're so gorgeous," he murmured when they broke away. "All I have to do is look at you, and I want you. I love you, but I also just want…need…you."

"And I, you." Yami chuckled and kissed him sensuously, nibbling at his lips. "You are a beautiful young man. Let no one ever tell you otherwise."

"Yeah?" Yugi nuzzled his cheek playfully. "You're biased. We look so much alike."

"Only in subtle ways." The pharaoh stroked his soft cheek with one fingertip. "You have an adorable face, innocent and trusting. Youthful." He tapped Yugi on the nose. "And such a cute little nose."

Yugi giggled at that. "So, I'm the cute one. That would make you the sexy one."

A faint blush colored Yami's cheeks, but he still smiled. "Oh, I would say you're sexy in your own right." He tilted his head and ran his lips along Yugi's jaw to his ear. "I certainly thought so last night, when I beheld you spread beneath me in the throes of pleasure."

A shiver ran down Yugi's spine, making him gasp a little under his breath. "Y-yeah?" he managed to ask.

"Mhm," the pharaoh nodded. "It's when you're not even trying, when you're just being yourself, living in the moment, that you are your most sexy. Whether that moment is sitting on a park bench with your friends, or making love with me…"

Giggling quietly, Yugi shifted his seat in order to wiggle against his lover just enough to rub their clothed bodies teasingly together. "Are you saying I'm trying too hard? Aw, and I picked out this shirt to wear just for you today."

Yami's eyes briefly traveled down his partner's body, inspecting the red shirt that looked a little small for him, but in all the right ways. Its open lapel gave him a good view down inside it, to Yugi's collarbone and slender chest. "Oh, no," he quickly backpedaled. "I would have to consider it a very good choice." Another kiss, long and firm. "I'm just saying, there are many ways I could look at you and consider you sexy. And beautiful. And everything I could possibly want."

Yugi kissed back, writhing against him once more. "It's good to know you don't just love me for my mind and heart," he teased.

Yami tugged the shirt out of Yugi's waistband and pulled it over his head, careful not to take the Puzzle chain with it. Roaming his hands all over Yugi's chest and torso, feeling the shape of his body and tracing every curve with his nimble fingers, he murmured, "I love every bit of you, inside and out. Though I admit," he added with a playful smile, "right about now the wanting isn't so much for your kind heart and pure soul."

Yugi curled his arms around Yami's shoulders, pulling himself as close as he could until the corners of the Puzzle poked their stomachs. "Make love to me. One more time, before this body is gone. I want it inside me, I want you to claim me as your own."

That had certainly been the intention, though hearing his young lover beg for it immediately woke Yami's body in response. They sat together and kissed for a while, before the intensity became too much to bear and Yami needed to get the pressure off his lap, so he could free them both from the restraint of clothing and help Yugi into bed. Yet, it was Yugi who actually did so, gracefully shedding the rest of his clothes and generously helping Yami out of his tight jeans as the pharaoh reclined on the bed to watch. Yugi prowled on top of him, naked and eager, provoking Yami to pounce back and wrap him in powerful arms. This time, they dispensed with the romance and significance, and just made wild, passionate love, mangling the bedsheets and exploring one another fully before reaching the final step and diving right in. Legs spread, back arched, Yugi was the perfect picture of hedonism, abandoned to every good feeling that jolted through his body from the pharaoh's skillful ministrations. They rocked together, thrusting and pushing, not holding back one bit, the bed creaking a little under their enthusiasm. Moments before release, Yami paused, using his weight to pin Yugi down beneath him as he laid his hands over Yugi's and entangled their fingers. They gazed at each other for a few moments, panting, wordlessly offering each other complete trust and love with their eyes, and then Yami resumed with a punishing thrust deep into Yugi, committing his whole body to the force of it. Yugi swallowed his screams, biting his lower lip and stiffening against his lover to hurry them both along, now that he was unable to move or hold on except to the hands clasped over his. Within minutes they were both coming, more intensely than ever. A heavy groan escaped from Yami as he pushed the last time and spilled himself into Yugi, his entire body trembling from exertion. Yugi dared to whimper out loud as his own body racked with spasms of pleasure, clenching the hands holding his with enough force to dig his fingernails in. Even as they parted they refused to let go of each other, enfolding each other in trembling arms and each feeling the other's chest heaving for breath. His lips and chin wet, his body covered in sweat, Yugi fiercely hugged Yami to him for a long time, until they had calmed down enough to resume kissing each other in the same way it all began. Yami's hands found their way down around him to his ass, and pulled him into himself, letting their hot, sticky bodies grind together in a closing gesture of complete wanton lust. The breath in Yugi's lungs escaped with a low groan of ecstasy. Yami kissed him once more, deeply, wetly, and slowly drew back until he let Yugi's lower lip slide from between his with a sigh. "I will never forget this," he murmured heavily.

A twinge of fear stole through Yugi's heart, and he rolled his head back to find the clock. They had less than a half an hour left in the mystical day. Their last lovemaking session had been so drawn out that it consumed the rest of their night, though it was more than worth it. Yugi tightened his arms, pulling Yami back into him, and rested his forehead on the pharaoh's neck. "I don't want it to end," he whimpered. "I don't want you to go."

"Shh…" Yami settled down beside him and cradled him tenderly, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "You promised me, Yugi…that if we chose to use this ritual, we would not mourn the end of it. You promised me there would be no tears."

"That was before I realized how much it was going to hurt." Yugi lifted his head, though the tears remained swimming in his eyes and did not fall. "For just one day, I got to feel what it was like to be normal. To have a normal date, and a normal life, and normal…sex. From now on…I'm going to always be hungering for it again, to feel your hand in mine and your arms around me." He shook his head sadly. "I don't know if I can go back to just having you inside the Puzzle, the way we always did."

"But now, when I return to the Puzzle and we resume our usual relationship, things will be different," Yami said patiently. "When I'm with you, I will have memories to draw from, a better sense of what you feel and smell and taste like. It will make those times all that more powerful, more real, for both of us."

"You think so?" Yugi gave him a timid look.

"I know so." Yami smiled sympathetically and cradled him closer, stroking the hair on the back of his neck. "It's useless to rail against it, Yugi. It's going to happen, we can't stop it. This is the way the ritual is meant to be, and we accepted that when we chose to invoke it in the first place."

"But don't you feel it, too?" Yugi rested his cheek on his partner's collarbone. "You can't tell me you don't wish it didn't have to end. I know this isn't the world you came from, but…you fit in here. With me."

A soft moan purred in the pharaoh's throat. "It would be a lie to say I was ready to go back. It would be wonderful, a miracle even, to be able to stay on the outside, in a body of my own. But I know it can't be so." He kissed Yugi's forehead. "I want to stay, but I know I can't. Even so, I would not have traded this day for anything. I would rather endure this pain of separation, knowing that I'm still going to be with you, than have never done it because I was too afraid of this very moment."

"I suppose." Yugi closed his eyes tightly to keep from spilling his tears. "It hurts so much. But I know when I wake up tomorrow, you're going to be there in my heart, like always."

"And our minds will be bonded again. I can't tell you how strange and discomforting it is to not be able to share your thoughts, and feel what you feel."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way." Yugi lifted his head again. "That's the only existence you've ever known, the only memory you have."

Yami nodded slowly. "Returning to that is not difficult for me. I'm sure I'll be fine." He snuggled Yugi tenderly. "My day is complete. I had a wonderful time. You've shown me so much, in the world and in ourselves." A joyous smile lit his elegant eyes. "I tasted chocolate. I smelled the ocean. I sat in the grass and felt it between my toes. These things will always stay with me, forever."

Yugi held tight and ran his hands over his lover's back, as if trying to imprint the shape of his body on his memory for future use. "I love you so much. I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"And it was. Running into Kaiba notwithstanding." Yami chuckled. "Then again, I have to admit, the look on his face was priceless. I didn't intend for things to happen that way, but I enjoyed it anyway." He kissed his adorable lover sweetly. "Thank you, Yugi. Thank you for everything you let me see and feel and taste today. And for agreeing to do the ritual."

Yugi just nodded and held him still, reminding himself that it had been a special day, even though they had done everything that most people would consider normal and unexciting. To Yami, it was all eventful, because it was his one chance to do any of it. "I'm glad," Yugi whispered after a bit. "I'm glad we did it. Everything I dreamed or wished for came true. I got to be with you, I got to show you off to my friends…"

"And you gave yourself to me," Yami remembered. "Your body will always be with me, now. I know your taste, your scent, your shape…" He caressed Yugi's ass gently. "I know what it feels like to be inside you, how tight you are, how our bodies fit together. It's all with me, in my mind and my soul."

Despite all they had done together, hearing that made Yugi blush. "I know being together inside the Puzzle won't be quite the same as the real thing," he admitted, "but I think you're right. I think it'll be different, now. More like reality."

"Only not so messy," Yami noted with a glance down at their bodies melded together.

"Speak for yourself." Yugi giggled and whispered in his ear. "You did know that being inside the Puzzle has the same effect on me as a wet dream, right?"

"I…hadn't noticed, actually." Now Yami blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Grandpa's actually pretty happy that I seem to be so good about doing the laundry most of the time now."

The pharaoh smiled at that. "Perhaps soon, you'll find a way of telling him about our relationship."

"I'd like to," Yugi sighed. "I want to share you with everybody. But I want to test him out, first, see how he might react." He nuzzled Yami's neck contentedly. "You mean so much to me. There's times I just want to climb out on the roof and shout to the world how much I love you."

Yami chuckled. "That would amuse me greatly. But I don't need that. All I need is to know you love me as I love you…and that I'll be with you always."

"No matter what," Yugi agreed. "But…"

The pharaoh's brow raised curiously. "What?"

Yugi bashfully lowered his head, hiding his face from his lover. "I'm going to have to break one promise to you. I just know no matter how hard I try to be strong, as soon as you're gone, I'm going to cry."

Yami hugged him, resting his cheek on the top of Yugi's head, crushing his spiky hair. "I understand. But get some sleep, too. And when you wake up, I will be there with you, like always. I'm not leaving you…"

"I know." Yugi did not want to look at the clock, not wanting to find himself counting down the last minutes. Naked, exhausted, but too emotional to sleep, he lay wrapped in Yami's arms the rest of the time. They fell into silence, just holding each other, caressing, softly kissing, breathing in scent and presence for as long as they could. As the moment grew close, Yami whispered his love, and Yugi said it back, grateful to have had the chance to hear those words in this way. At least they would still have their bond, and they could continue to have their Puzzle-encounters, and maintain their relationship in the manner they were accustomed to. Somehow, without checking, Yugi knew it was one minute until midnight and raised his head. "Kiss me, one last time," he whispered.

Yami did so, making it the most sweet, tender kiss he knew how to give. "I have never been so happy," he murmured. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for when we began our relationship. I love you, Yugi."

"I love you…" Yugi kissed him again, and just as their lips parted and each took a breath, the pharaoh's corporeal form grew translucent, indistinct, and then melted away into a million glittering particles of energy. They swirled about Yugi and vanished into the Puzzle's Eye, and with a gasp he felt the jolt of the second mind awakening in the place it always had been. For a moment he laid on his side just as he had been left, with a big, empty spot in the bed where Yami had just lain, and then he realized that he had a rather immediate urge to go to the bathroom. He got up and padded silently down the hall to take care of it, and clean up the evidence of his sexual awakening, and then came back to his room to find it in a disturbing state of normalcy. He was alone again, and at the moment, Yami's mind within the Puzzle had gone dormant. He was there, as he should be, but he wasn't saying anything. Maybe he was exhausted, too. Yugi looked around, at the extra laundry piled on the floor, at the rumpled bedclothes, at the second empty glass on his desk, and sighed sadly. He went to his drawer and fished out a clean pair of pajamas, but only put on the pants, and then reverently removed the Puzzle chain from around his neck and placed it on the side of the bed next to his pillow – on Yami's side. The tears rushed to his eyes, and with a little whine he crumbled, slumping onto the bed and curling up to sob until exhaustion finally sent him to sleep.

It was no surprise to Joey that Yugi looked very tired the next day at school, but he was a bit concerned by his best friend's subdued demeanor. He just went about his day as if by rote, hardly noticing where he was or that people were talking to him. Joey finally got a few minutes alone with him during a class break before lunch, and sat him down in a desk in the corner where no one would eavesdrop. "So," he said as casually as he could. "Did everything work out right? Is the pharaoh back inside the Puzzle all safe now?"

Yugi got a faintly wistful look in his eyes. "Yeah," he replied softly. "He's all right."

Joey smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

Yugi's expression lightened even more. "Yeah. A really good day."

"Did you have sex?"

"Joey!" Yugi's face flushed red.

"Oh, come on. I know you two do it in the Puzzle all the time, it was only obvious you'd do it if he got a real body." Joey grinned insolently. "Was it good?"

Yugi looked furtively around, and then began to grin himself. "Amazing."

"That's good." Joey had plunked down backwards on the chair in front of Yugi, in order to face him. He folded his arms on the back of the chair and leaned on them. "You miss him, though, don't you?"

"It was just one day," Yugi reasoned, "but it feels like it lasted forever. I wish he didn't have to go back to normal, but…" He smiled, hearing himself finally admit the things they had talked about the night before. "…at least I still have him. He's still here with me, we're going to be together forever, bonded. That's the most important thing."

"I'm glad." Joey reached out and ruffled Yugi's bangs playfully. "Chin up, buddy. I know it's hard, but just remember that. You two are already together, and no one's going to come between you."

Yugi beamed at his best friend in gratitude. It was one thing to try to say it to himself, but another to hear someone else confirm it. Together, forever. It had a nice ring to it. He and Yami had chosen to love each other without ever expecting him to be more than a spirit, their bond went deeper than any between two hearts, a body or lack thereof made no difference.

Several months went by, months in which Yugi and his friends reached the end of their high school years and stepped out into the real world. By some miracle, Yugi and Joey had passed enough of their entrance exams and all their classes in order to qualify for university, at least the university there in Domino City, meaning they didn't have to worry about moving out or leaving or anything. Tristan chose not to go on to higher education, as his father knew some people who knew some people, and could get him a job at a number of places. Téa was the one making the big changes, as she had always made it her life's dream to go to New York City and dance on Broadway, so after the summer was out she would be going to school overseas to make it happen. Graduation day was a bittersweet moment, not for the looking back but the looking forward, as some things would change but others would stay comfortably the same. In order to keep his grandson out of trouble, Grandpa Muto decided to let him work in the game shop some nights and weekends after school was over, at least temporarily until university began in the fall. But the friends still got together and hung out when they could, in between jobs and preparations for school, hitting all their usual haunts and feeling suddenly superior because they no longer had to wear uniforms or be enslaved to the system like their younger peers. They had said goodbye to high school, and stood on the edge of a new world, bigger and wilder and full of change.

Yugi turned eighteen in late June, and celebrated with friends, but it was his continued relationship with Yami that brought him the most joy. Though they thought the ritual day out would assuage some of the need for each other that had Yugi risking his mind and soul in the Puzzle, it only cooled them briefly, and by summer they were back to visiting about every other day. Sometimes it was purely for sex, but sometimes they sat and talked, or walked around the labyrinth in wonder, or just curled up in a quiet corner and held each other. The pharaoh's theory proved true, their encounters inside the Puzzle were ten times more real, with memories of each other so fresh in their minds and free to be called upon. The more they got used to the heightened level of sensation, the less they thought about it being a mere substitute for physical reality. It was better than ever, regardless of whether they ended up in bed. Even in his waking moments, Yugi was pleased to know Yami was with him, watching through his eyes, being a solid, comfortable presence in the back of his mind that only he could see and hear. There were no tournaments, no bad guys, no shadow games, nothing to threaten the pharaoh and his charge or keep them on the alert. They were free to explore life together, whether it was Yami sharing Yugi's life as he went about his day and spent time with his friends, or them meeting in the Puzzle to play with each other, pushing the limits of imagination and mysticism in order to do all the things real lovers did. Even so, they found themselves now and again reminiscing about their day out, when little things like a scent or a sound reminded them of something they had done. They hadn't seen Seto Kaiba since then, as he had long ago dropped out of school in order to run his company since he didn't need to finish high school, nor had they seen Mai. She had left again on one of her worldwide jaunts, only promising Joey that she would see him when she saw him. He was pretty sure he had done nothing to scare her off this time, but she was famous among the group of friends in Domino for her fear of commitment, so it didn't come as much of a surprise. No one had heard from Bakura, either, since graduation. He had quietly retreated from their lives, the only thing they knew was that he was going on to university, though he hadn't said where. At least Yugi and Joey could still keep each other company, as they would be going to university together in a few months. A best friend, and his lover, Yugi thought he could want for nothing in this world.

And then, Shadi told him the ritual could be done again.


	7. AN: Challenge!

**Hello there Readers!**

**I hereby have a challenge you all!**

**Could someone, anyone, write a better summary for this story, because, frankly, mine ****_Sucks!_**

**I would really appreciate it, and I will take the best summary and will post as the new description of my story. I have issued this challenge to all of my stories: the Yagi Tachi and its sequels.**

**Thanks for the help! :)**

**Locondra**


End file.
